El hombre enmascarado
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Katniss tenía dos serios problemas: era acusada de asesinato y había hecho el amor apasionadamente con un desconocido. Decidida a limpiar su nombre, va en busca del verdadero asesino y del desconocido que corroboraría su coartada. Pero, ¿a quién encontrará primero? ¿Serán la misma persona? Katniss tenía que descubrir la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... ¿lo logrará?
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia es una adaptación de El hombre enmascarado de B. J. Daniels**_

_L_a iluminó con los faros cuando dobló la curva. Estaba en el arcén de la estrecha carretera del lago, con el pulgar levantado. Aminoró la velocidad hasta detenerse.

El corazón, en cambio, se le había acelerado. Larga melena rubia, tez bronceada, unos dieciséis años, diecisiete como mucho. Llevaba una camiseta rosa ajustada y unos pantalones cortos azul marino que destacaban sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Cuando se detuvo a su lado, vio que tenía «_la mirada_».

Sentía una debilidad especial por los seres que poseían aquella mirada, aquel aspecto. Aquella fresca y confiada convicción de que la vida apenas estaba empezando para ellos. De que vivirían para siempre. De que jamás nadie les haría el menor daño. Era una mirada asociada inexplicablemente con la juventud.

—Hola —bajó el cristal de la ventanilla, con una sonrisa—. ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

—Bigfork —respondió la chica, inclinándose hacia él.

Mezclado con la cálida brisa nocturna, le llegó el aroma de su perfume. Fresa, uno de sus favoritos. La joven apoyó una mano en la ventanilla. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de un tono rosa pálido. Le encantaba. En la muñeca lucía una delicada pulsera de plata, de la que colgaba un diminuto corazón.

—Sube, voy en esa dirección. Supongo que irás a trabajar a Bigfork para la temporada de verano.

No quería volver a cometer el error de recoger a otra chica del pueblo. La joven asintió, acercándose aún más.

Aquel era el momento crucial, el de la decisión. Eran unos segundos cruciales.

Miró su coche, y luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

En sus ojos azules distinguió un brillo de incertidumbre del que dependía su

vida… O su muerte. Un instante decisivo. Vida o muerte. Eso le encantaba.

—Gracias —pronunció al fin, abriendo la puerta.

Él sonrió. De oreja a oreja.

_**Bueno, aquí una nueva historia, me dicen que tal les parece, iré actualizando alternadamente mis dos historias.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	2. El baile

_Katniss_ Everdeen no podía creerlo.

Finnick la había vuelto a plantar. Sólo que esa vez lo había hecho en una fiesta de máscaras… Con motivo del aniversario de boda de sus padres. Esa vez se había vestido de Scarlett O'Hara y se sentía una completa estúpida mientras esperaba en el ala más alejada de la casa, sola. Esa vez iba a ser la última. Ya estaba harta.

—No puedo casarme con un hombre así. Voy a romper nuestro compromiso — las palabras resonaron en la habitación oscura y vacía—. Esta misma noche.

Por la ventana podía ver la tormenta acercándose por momentos al lago. Esperó a experimentar el efecto de aquella decisión. Nada. Había esperado sentir algo más aparte de… Alivio. Una cierta tristeza, arrepentimiento quizás. Pero nada. Solamente sentía alivio.

Desde el ala este de la gran residencia que los Odair poseían en el lago, los sonidos de la fiesta de máscaras llegaban sordos, apagados. Esa era una de las razones por las que se había refugiado allí. Para escapar de toda aquella alegría y del constante recordatorio de que estaba sola. De la sensación de agobio y opresión que de pronto, le provocaba el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo. Y de la familiaridad del insatisfecho anhelo que la atenazaba por dentro.

Porque anhelaba algo que ni siquiera estaba segura de que existía, salvo en las películas.

_«Te comportas como si esperaras fuegos artificiales. O un terremoto. ¡Qué tonta eres, Katniss!»_, le había dicho Finnick cuando ella intentó transmitirle lo que sentía, la última vez que lo vio.

Bueno, ciertamente aquella noche se sentía como una tonta. Apenas había visto a Finnick desde que le pidió que se casara con él. Pero cuando hablaron por teléfono, le prometió que esa noche sería diferente. Después de todo, era el trigésimo quinto aniversario de sus padres, y el verano estaba a punto de acabar.

Cada año Enobaria y Brutus solían organizar una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar el final del verano, en su residencia de la costa oriental del lago Hathead. Aquel año el tema de la fiesta era «_el amor_», y Finnick había convencido a Katniss de que se vistiera de Scarlett, para que é pudiera disfrazarse de Rhett Butler. Y con todo y eso, Finnick no había hecho acto de presencia.

—Francamente, Finnick, no me importas lo más mínimo —pronunció en voz alta.

Pero era mentira. Le importaba. Había querido que Finnick Odair fuera el único. El hombre de su vida. Y al principio, él así se lo había hecho creer.

Bajó la mirada a su delicada pulsera de plata, de la que pendía un diminuto corazón, y recordó la noche que se lo había regalado. Por su cumpleaños, dos meses atrás. Justo después de que le pidiese que se casara con él, y le entregara el anillo de compromiso.

Desde el principio, su intuición la había advertido de que Finnick estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Apenas le había dado tiempo para pensar. O para reaccionar.

Hasta que de pronto se había descubierto comprometida con un hombre al que en realidad no conocía en absoluto.

Casi desde el momento en que empezaron a salir, Finnick no había vivido más que para su proyecto, la construcción de un lujoso complejo turístico que había bautizado con el nombre de Isla Inspiración, en medio del lago Flathead.

Había trabajado demasiado. Una semana atrás se había pasado por su panadería y apenas lo había reconocido. Estaba bronceado, más delgado, más musculoso.

Se inflamó de deseo al evocar su atractivo, pero rápidamente tuvo que recordarse que solamente habían hecho el amor una vez, poco después de su compromiso. Desde entonces, Finnick siempre había tenido una excusa para no hacerlo. O estaba demasiado cansado, o tenía una reunión con alguno de sus inversores, o debía regresar a la isla. «_Cuando nos casemos, todo será diferente_», le había prometido.

—Ya, claro… —pronunció Katniss en aquel instante, en la soledad de aquella habitación. Lo dudaba. Ya no creía en nada de lo que él le había dicho—. Nunca vamos a saber si las cosas habrían sido diferentes o no, porque no voy a casarme contigo, Finnick Odair.

De repente, se giró en redondo. Alguien había entrado en la sala a oscuras, sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí, escuchándola?

Una pequeña lámpara de mesa se encendió de pronto, cegándola por un instante. Al principio Katniss pensó que se trataba de Finnick. Mejor, así arreglarían las cosas entre ellos de una vez por todas. Aquella parte tan tranquila de la casa convendría perfectamente a su propósito.

Pero no era Finnick.

—Te he oído mencionar el nombre de mi hijo —pronunció Enobaria Odair.

Iba disfrazada de Cleopatra. Su Marco Antonio, Brutus Odair, no estaba con ella.

Evidentemente, Enobaria la había oído. Pero Katniss no quería estropearle su fiesta de aniversario. La mujer no tardaría en enterarse de la ruptura de su compromiso.

Quizás para entonces no se sintiera tan decepcionada.

—Me molesta que Finnick se haya retrasado tanto.

—Estoy segura de que tendrá una buena razón —comentó la mujer, siempre dispuesta a defender a su hijo único—. Últimamente está trabajando mucho con esa isla.

—Sí, pero al menos podría haber avisado, ¿no? —replicó Katniss, intentando disimular su verdadero estado de ánimo.

Aunque de cualquier forma, Enobaria no parecía notarlo.

—Quizás no pueda llamar por teléfono.

El rumor de la música y de las conversaciones llegaba hasta ellas por las ventanas del patio. Por lo menos debía de haber un centenar de personas en la fiesta.

Katniss estuvo a punto de decirle que Finnick siempre llevaba el móvil encima, pero al final cambió de idea.

—En cualquier caso, supongo que no tardará en llegar —observó diplomáticamente.

Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos. El lago se iluminó por un instante, sombrío y ominoso.

—O quizás esté atrapado en la isla… Y no pueda volver —sugirió Enobaria, asomándose a la ventana con expresión preocupada—. Con una tormenta así, seguro que no le funciona el móvil.

—Yo creía que Finnick no iba a ir a la isla hoy.

Pero la mujer no parecía escucharla.

—Será mejor que vuelva con mis invitados, antes de que la tormenta se nos eche encima. Cuando llegue Finnick, dile que me busque, por favor.

Katniss asintió. Enobaria estaba en lo cierto. Finnick jamás faltaría a la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres. Debía de tener una muy buena razón para haberse retrasado tanto. Para haberla dejado plantada. Otra vez.

Después de que Enobaria se hubo retirado, Katniss apagó la lámpara. Prefería quedarse a oscuras para ver acercarse la tormenta… Y dejar que fuese Finnick quien la encontrara. Le encantaban las tormentas, los relámpagos, su inmenso poder, el olor a tierra mojada por la lluvia.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, viendo cómo los invitados corrían a refugiarse en la mansión. Ladera abajo, el viento arrancaba las hojas de los árboles y agitaba las olas del lago, que azotaban el pequeño embarcadero. Llegó a distinguir las luces de una lancha cerca de la cabaña de estilo rústico que los Odair tenían al lado del muelle, y en la que solían alojar a sus huéspedes. Se preguntó qué clase de estúpido se habría aventurado a salir con un tiempo así.

Hablando de estúpidos… Miró su reloj. Las ocho y cuarto. Finnick llevaba casi dos horas de retraso. Resonó otro trueno. El patio estaba ya vacío. Debería regresar a su casa antes de que empezara a llover.

Podría romper su compromiso al día siguiente, cuando estuviera menos furiosa… Y no llevara aquel disfraz. ¿Por qué había insistido Finnick en que fueran a la fiesta disfrazados de Rhett Butler y Scarlett O'Hara? ¿Acaso no había terminado Scarlett… Sola y desesperada?

Se dispuso a alejarse de la ventana. Un relámpago iluminó el patio y la escalera excavada en la roca que descendía hasta la cabaña del lago. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Rhett Butler. Se refugiaba en la cabaña en aquel instante. Las primeras gotas habían comenzado en caer. Finnick debía de haber atravesado el lago en la lancha cuyas luces había visto antes.

Como no vio encenderse ninguna luz dentro, supuso que tendría las contraventanas cerradas. Debía de estar allí dentro, solo. La oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él. Aquello no podía esperar.

Sospechaba que la había estado evitando porque también él debía de pensar que su compromiso era un error… Pero ahora ya no podría evitarla. Abrió la puerta que daba al patio, y recogiéndose la falda con una mano y sujetándose el sombrero con la otra, echó a correr hacia la escalera de piedra que bajaba hasta la cabaña. A sus espaldas, el viento gemía entre los árboles. Retazos de música llegaban todavía hasta ella. Caía una lluvia fría y persistente. Resonó otro trueno ensordecedor.

Estaba tan cerca de la ribera que las olas la salpicaban. Ya tenía una mano en el picaporte cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo una vez más. Esa vez el trueno que lo acompañó reverberó en su pecho. Las luces del patio parpadearon varias veces antes de apagarse. La mansión quedó súbitamente a oscuras.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña. La sala se hallaba en una oscuridad absoluta. Estremecida, empapada y un tanto desorientada, entró y cerró rápidamente la puerta a sus espaldas. Se dispuso a llamar a Finnick, percibiéndolo más que oyéndolo, cerca de ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre, alguien enroscó un brazo en torno a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí… Y besándola en los labios. Jadeando de sorpresa, apoyó las palmas de las manos en su amplio pecho. La oscuridad era tan intensa que no podía ver sus rasgos. Sólo podía sentirlo. La máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara, el fino bigote del disfraz de Rhett Butler… ¿La habría visto acercarse desde la casa… ¿Y habría pensado que la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas entre ellos era acostándose juntos? Demasiado tarde.

Intentó apartarlo, pero él profundizó aún más el beso, abrazándola con verdadera desesperación. Como si no quisiera alejarse de ella jamás. Como si la hubiera estado esperando desde siempre, y la necesitara con locura… No era eso lo que ella había ido a hacer allí. ¿O sí? ¿O acaso había esperado secretamente que Finnick pudiera llegar a convencerla? Se debilitaba de deseo en sus brazos. Nunca antes la había besado así. Si esa era su forma de disculparse con ella…

Se perdía por momentos en su beso, en el calor de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, excitada como nunca antes por aquel inesperado ardor…

El sombrero cayó al suelo cuando enterró los dedos en su melena, acorralándola contra la pared. Seguía explorando el dulce interior de su boca mientras con la otra mano, se apoderaba de un seno. Nunca antes Katniss lo había deseado con tanta desesperación. Tenía la sensación de estar ardiendo bajo sus caricias. Se arqueó contra él, extrañamente desinhibida. Había algo terriblemente excitante en el hecho de estar haciendo todo aquello en medio de una total oscuridad. En no verse las caras, sino únicamente sentir. Era como si jamás antes se hubieran tocado, como si fuera la primera vez.

Con movimientos hábiles y enérgicos, la fue despojando con rapidez de la ropa.

La ancha falda con miriñaque, el vestido entero, hasta dejarla únicamente con el sostén y la braga de seda. En el exterior, la tormenta arreciaba. Katniss suspiraba de placer contra sus labios. ¿Acaso nunca se había dado cuenta de lo muy sola y abandonada que se había sentido hasta ese momento? Era maravilloso sentir cómo sus dedos buscaban y exploraban debajo de la seda de su ropa interior…

¿Y acaso no se había puesto aquel sensual conjunto negro con la esperanza de que las cosas pudieran cambiar entre ellos aquella noche… Tal y como el propio

Finnick le había prometido? Con febril impaciencia se esforzó por desabrocharle los botones del traje. Su necesidad era pareja de la suya mientras él terminaba de desnudarla y se dejaba desnudar.

Katniss se estremeció al primer contacto de su piel contra la suya, segundos antes de que la tumbara en el suelo. La amó con una violencia y un frenesí puros, reflejo exacto de la tormenta. La excitó hasta la extenuación, transportándola a un paraíso donde cada aliento parecía ser el último, en un implacable crescendo de pasión e infinito placer. Hasta la apoteosis final.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando se refugió en sus brazos, maravillosamente saciada. Satisfecha por primera vez en su vida. Sabía que a partir de allí, no habría ya posibilidad de retorno. Acababa de comprometerse con aquel hombre de una forma irreversible, mucho más solemne que cualquier anillo de compromiso o declaración de amor. Se había equivocado con Finnick.

Cerró los ojos. El acelerado latido de su corazón parecía acompasarse con el goteo de la lluvia en el tejado. No oyó abrirse la puerta.

Un viento frío sopló sobre su piel desnuda, estremeciéndola. En aquel preciso instante abrió los ojos, y un cegador relámpago iluminó por fin el interior de la cabaña… Y la oscura figura que se recortaba en el umbral.

Tan feliz y aturdida se sentía que tardó algunos segundos en reconocer aquella familiar silueta. El sombrero, el pelo, la falda ancha de miriñaque… Otra Scarlett. Y tardó todavía más en asimilar las palabras que pronunció:

—Finnick, cariño, siento llegar tarde pero…

Fue entonces cuando la mujer reparó en la ropa desperdigada por el suelo… Y descubrió a Katniss tumbada en el suelo, en los brazos de Finnick, un instante antes de que volviera a reinar la oscuridad.

—¡Canalla! —chilló la mujer—. ¡Asqueroso…!

Un trueno ensordecedor ahogó sus insultos mientras se giraba en redondo, presta a salir de allí. Katniss se había quedado paralizada. Hasta que tomó conciencia de lo que había sucedido. Con un grito ahogado, se apartó de Finnick, avergonzada. Trastabillando, recogió el montón de ropa que había visto a la luz del relámpago, en aquel relámpago de comprensión… ¡Finnick se había creído que estaba haciendo el amor con otra mujer! Con la otra Scarlett, que debía de ser su amante… ¡No le extrañaba que se hubiera mostrado tan ardiente! ¡Tan sorprendentemente tierno y apasionado!

Detrás de ella, seguía sin pronunciar una sola palabra. De todas formas, Katniss podía sentirlo observándola. ¿Ni siquiera iba a molestarse en explicarse o disculparse con ella?

Estaba demasiado oscuro para que pudiera encontrar su ropa interior… De espaldas, se vistió con una idea fija en mente: Salir de allí lo antes posible.

Después de ponerse el vestido todavía empapado, buscó frenéticamente sus zapatos. De camino hacia la puerta, recogió el sombrero del suelo.

Esforzándose por no echarse a llorar de humillación, se quitó el anillo de compromiso. La cabaña seguía a oscuras. Desde el umbral, no podía verle el rostro; sólo su figura en medio de las sombras, acostada en el suelo. No se había movido. No había dicho nada.

—Eres un repugnante canalla, Finnick Odair.

Le lanzó el anillo antes de salir corriendo.

_**Y aquí el primer capítulo! Ojalá les guste, espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	3. El asesinato

Había esperado, estúpidamente, que la llamara o saliera tras ella. Recogiéndose el vestido, con los zapatos todavía en la mano, subió corriendo las escaleras de piedra ladera arriba, evitando la mansión. En ningún momento miró hacia atrás. No se permitió llorar hasta que estuvo al volante de su furgoneta de camino a su casa. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, nublándole la visión, mientras intentaba entrever algo entre la lluvia.

Todavía podía oler su aroma, sentir su contacto como si lo tuviera impreso en la piel. Todavía podía saborear sus besos. Lo maldijo entre dientes.

Estaba diluviando. Katniss apenas reconoció el pequeño sedán rojo que la adelantó peligrosamente, a punto de sacarla de la carretera del lago. A la luz de los faros pudo reconocer la matrícula. Era «_su_» coche, el que Finnick le había pedido prestado la última vez que lo vio, ya que tenía su deportivo en el taller. Desde entonces, Katniss había tenido que usar su furgoneta de reparto, con el letrero The Best Buns en los laterales.

Iba tan rápido que no pudo distinguir quién iba al volante. ¿Finnick? ¿O acaso le había prestado el coche a su amante, la otra Scarlett? ¿O quizás iban ambos dentro?

Furiosa, pisó a fondo el acelerador, intentando acortar todo lo posible la distancia que la separaba del sedán rojo. ¿Pretendería Finnick esperarla en su apartamento para disculparse, para suplicarle su perdón? ¿O intentaría simplemente escapar? Por fuerza tenía que haber reconocido la furgoneta.

Procuró no perderlo de vista. La estrecha carretera estaba excavada en la ladera de la montaña. En algunos tramos se abrían despeñaderos que caían en vertical hacia el agua. Una vez en las afueras de Bigfork, el sedán se desvió hacia un complejo residencial de reciente construcción, donde Finnick había alquilado un apartamento hasta que se casara con Katniss. O por lo menos, ese había sido el plan. Le había dicho que le compraría una casa en el lago. Que no quería vivir en un sitio tan pequeño y tan lúgubre.

Mientras aparcaba detrás del sedán en la puerta del apartamento, Katniss estuvo tentada de recuperar su coche y marcharse. Por muy furiosa que estuviera, aquel era el momento menos adecuado para una discusión. Y con mayor motivo con su amante de testigo, si acaso realmente estaba allí. Pero si se llevaba el coche, tendría que dejar allí la furgoneta. Y no podría hacer los repartos del día siguiente.

De pronto, le entraron unas ganas enormes de encararse con él. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Y también a su amante.

Bajó de la furgoneta. La puerta del apartamento estaba entornada. Quienquiera que hubiera entrado, debía de haberlo hecho a toda prisa, olvidándose de cerrar.

El interior estaba oscuro. A juzgar por los ruidos, había alguien en el dormitorio. La única luz procedía de allí, filtrándose por la puerta medio abierta.

Desde donde estaba, Katniss no podía ver nada más que el dibujo de unas sombras en la pared y el haz de luz de una linterna. El corazón se le subió a la garganta. ¿Por qué Finnick no había encendido las luces? ¿Y por qué habría de estar buscando algo en su propia casa con una linterna?

¿Acaso sería… La otra Scarlett? Katniss atravesó el salón a oscuras, siguiendo el rastro de luz y captando el aroma de un perfume de mujer. Se dio cuenta de que lo había olido antes, en el preciso instante en que la silueta de la otra Scarlett se recortó en el umbral de la cabaña del lago. Un perfume denso y pegajoso, que le daba náuseas.

Finnick no era muy ordenado, pero aquel lugar tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido saqueado. Cuando estaba intentando esquivar los objetos diseminados por la moqueta, se le enredó el borde del vestido en un rimero de libros. Algunos cayeron al suelo. El ruido procedente del dormitorio cesó de pronto. La luz de la linterna se apagó.

En medio de una oscuridad absoluta, Katniss palpó la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz y lo encendió. No pasó nada. Todo seguía a oscuras. O bien Finnick se había olvidado de pagar a la compañía eléctrica o…

Una figura salió corriendo del dormitorio. Katniss procuró apartarse, oyendo el movimiento más que viendo a la persona en cuestión. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Se le doblaron las rodillas.

Mientras caía al suelo, pudo escuchar un ruido de pasos alejándose, y luego el motor de un coche, seguido de un chirrido de neumáticos.

Aturdida, consiguió levantarse a duras penas y acercarse hasta la puerta. Su coche había desaparecido. Luego se volvió hacia el dormitorio. El odioso perfume todavía flotaba en el aire.

¿Qué habría estado buscando aquella mujer? ¿Y qué habría encontrado? Intentó orientarse a oscuras, de camino al dormitorio. De repente se acordó de la vela que le había regalado a Finnick. Se dirigió como pudo hasta la mesilla, palpando a ciegas.

Por la ventana a través de los visillos, se filtraba el resplandor de una farola.

Distinguió la sombra de algo grande, inmóvil, sobre la cama.

Encontró la vela y los fósforos. Por fin pudo iluminar la pequeña habitación.

Una maleta abierta descansaba sobre la cama, llena hasta rebosar con ropa de Finnick.

Los armarios estaban abiertos de par en par, con las perchas vacías. Y lo mismo los cajones de la cómoda.

Al igual que el salón, el dormitorio parecía haber sido saqueado. O acaso Finnick había hecho su equipaje… A toda prisa. La ropa de la maleta estaba toda revuelta.

Resultaba obvio que la otra Scarlett había estado buscando algo allí.

Alzando la vela, dio un paso hacia la maleta y descubrió una bola de papel arrugado en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo. Después de desdoblarlo, lo acercó a la luz. Era un aviso de desahucio. ¿Sería posible? Aunque hubiera invertido todo su dinero en el proyecto turístico de la isla, sus padres eran ricos. Lógicamente, si no había pagado el alquiler del apartamento, tampoco debía de haber pagado la factura de la luz…

Con la cabeza todavía dolorida, se inclinó sobre la maleta, preguntándose por lo que habría estado buscando aquella mujer. Alzó una de las camisas de Finnick.

Una pequeña carpeta, de las que se usaban para guardar billetes de avión, cayó sobre la cama.

La recogió, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar. Contenía el pasaporte de Finnick y un billete de ida con fecha de esa misma noche, con destino a Río de Janeiro, Brasil. ¿Brasil? Finnick no solamente había dejado de pagar su apartamento. También había planeado marcharse. ¿Cuándo había pensado decírselo? ¿En la fiesta? ¿Y qué pasaba con la otra Scarlett?

Katniss siguió buscando en la carpeta hasta que encontró el recibo de la agencia de viajes. Las manos le empezaron a temblar. Finnick había adquirido dos billetes de avión con su tarjeta de crédito. Uno para él, y el otro para «_su esposa_», a nombre de Annie Odair.

¿La otra Scarlett? ¿Había sido su billete lo que se había llevado de la maleta? Porque sólo había uno. Tuvo que apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama, aturdida. Se sentía enferma. ¿Finnick había planeado casarse con una mujer llamada Annie aquella misma noche, y escaparse a Brasil? Era increíble. No podía despreciarlo más.

Se había equivocado completamente con él.

Cuando se disponía a volver a guardar la carpeta en la maleta, se fijó en el número de la tarjeta de crédito que aparecía en el recibo. Era el suyo. El de su cuenta bancaria.

—Finnick, eres un auténtico miserable —pronunció en voz alta.

Se había servido de su tarjeta de crédito para adquirir los dos billetes.

Tambaleándose, salió como pudo del apartamento. Sentía un doloroso latido en la cabeza. Cuando se llevó una mano a la frente, descubrió que estaba sangrando. Lo único que quería era irse a casa y olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido aquel día.

Olvidarse de Finnick.

Lo malo era que no podía olvidarse de lo que había sucedido entre Finnick y ella en la cabaña del lago… Antes de que la otra Scarlett hubiera hecho acto de presencia.

Mientras conducía de regreso a su apartamento, situado justo encima de la panadería de su propiedad, se dijo que después de aquella noche no podía ocurrirle nada peor. Pero nada más llegar, vio el coche del _sheriff _aparcado justo a la puerta de su negocio. No siguió hacia la puerta trasera, sino que se detuvo allí mismo.

Dos agentes bajaron del coche patrulla. Viéndolos acercarse, se quedó paralizada de miedo. ¿Sería algo relacionado con su padre? Haymitch Everdeen no había asistido a la fiesta de máscaras de aquella noche. Le había dicho que tenía fiebre y que…

—¿Katniss Everdeen? —le preguntó el más alto de los dos. Thresh Samuelson era el nombre que figuraba en su placa—. Lamento tener que molestarla a estas horas.

¿Podríamos entrar y hablar un rato con usted? Queremos hacerle algunas preguntas.

Asintió, aturdida. Con el corazón en la garganta, abrió la puerta de la panadería y los invitó a pasar.

—Se trata de Finnick Odair —le informó el otro, bajo y corpulento.

Después de presentarse como Gloss Duncan, sacó un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo.

Katniss podía sentir la insistente mirada de Samuelson. De reojo, vio su propio rostro reflejado en el cristal de la ventana. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos, y un coágulo de sangre alrededor del moretón de la frente.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? —le preguntó Samuelson.

—Esta noche. En la fiesta de máscaras —vio que los agentes intercambiaban una elocuente mirada.

—¿Esta noche? ¿A qué hora? —inquirió Duncan.

—A eso de las ocho y media.

—¿Está segura de que lo vio?

—Estuve con él hasta cerca de las… Nueve y media, y luego me marché. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Los policías volvieron a mirarse.

—Por favor, díganme de qué se trata todo esto —les pidió—. Me están asustando.

—Señorita Everdeen, usted no pudo haber estado con Finnick Odair en la fiesta de esta noche —explicó Samuelson—. El señor Odair fue asesinado a la misma hora en que usted asegura que estaba con él en otro lugar. Será mejor que nos explique por qué se ha inventado una historia semejante.


	4. El desconocido

_C_uando la mujer salió precipitadamente de la cabaña del lago, Peeta Mellark se incorporó sobre un codo, medio tumbado en el suelo, gruñendo.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —preguntó a la oscuridad, todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Maldijo entre dientes. Cuando aquella chica entró en la cabaña, mientras él estaba espiando desde allí el bote del lago, se le ocurrió besarla con tal de que mantuviera cerrada la boca y no diese la voz de alarma. Pero una cosa había llevado a la otra tan rápidamente…

Maldijo de nuevo. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Eso era. No había pensado en nada en absoluto. Se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando miró su reloj. Las diez menos cuarto. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Y de todo lo demás.

Se vistió con rapidez. Era obvio que el tipo con quien supuestamente tenía que haberse encontrado allí lo había dejado plantado. Lo primero, sin embargo, era buscar lo que la mujer le había lanzado con tanta rabia. Usando el bolígrafo linterna que siempre llevaba consigo, se dedicó a buscar el objeto.

Algo brilló en una esquina, y se agachó a recogerlo. Un anillo de diamante. La piedra era de buen tamaño, y la montura antigua. Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando algo más atrajo su atención.

Parecía un trozo de tela negra. Una braga. Sensual, mínima. De seda. Su aroma le inflamó los sentidos, paralizándolo momentáneamente con el recuerdo de la mujer que había tenido en sus brazos aquella noche.

Al parecer, aquella mujer lo había confundido con Finnick Odair, su novio formal. O al menos lo había sido hasta que aquella otra Scarlett O'Hara hizo su aparición. Maldijo de nuevo entre dientes, tomando conciencia de la enormidad de lo que había hecho… ¡Acababa de hacer el amor con la última mujer en el mundo con la que habría debido hacerlo!

Decidido a no dejar ningún rastro detrás, se guardó la braga junto con el anillo y se acercó a la puerta para asegurarse de que el campo estaba libre. Había llegado la hora de marcharse. Había conseguido mucho más de lo que había venido a buscar.

De eso no había duda.

¿Finnick, muerto? Katniss se tambaleó. Las piernas parecían incapaces de sostenerla.

El agente Gloss Duncan se apresuró a sacarle una silla para que se sentara, en la zona de cafetería del local. Luego sacó otras dos, para su compañero y para él. Samuelson dejó una pequeña grabadora sobre la mesa y la encendió.

—Tiene que haber algún error —murmuró Katniss, mirando a uno y a otro.

—No lo hay —repuso Samuelson—. Por eso nos ha extrañado tanto su respuesta. ¿Por qué nos ha dicho que estuvo usted con Finnick Odair en la fiesta? A no ser que, por alguna razón, necesitara de una coartada…

Se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito.

—¿Una coartada? Yo estuve con Finnick en la cabaña del lago a la hora que les he dicho antes.

Vio que Duncan sacudía la cabeza, escéptico. Se puso pálida. No podía ser. Si no había estado en la cabaña con Finnick, entonces… ¡Oh, Dios!

—¿Por qué no nos lo cuenta todo desde el principio? —le sugirió el agente de policía—. ¿A qué hora exactamente llegó a la fiesta?

Katniss se enjugó las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos. Le temblaban las manos de puro miedo.

—A eso de las siete y media.

—¿Sola?

—Sí. Como Finnick se retrasaba tanto, supuse que nos veríamos directamente en la fiesta.

—¿Finnick Odair era su prometido? —quiso saber Samuelson.

Katniss asintió, bajando la vista a la marca blanca del anillo de compromiso, claramente visible en el anular de su mano izquierda. Los agentes siguieron la dirección de su mirada. Se apresuró a cubrirse la mano.

—Creo que será mejor que nos cuente lo que sucedió esta noche. ¿Cómo se ha hecho ese golpe en la cabeza?

Estaba esforzándose por contener el llanto. Finnick muerto. Asesinado. Pero entonces… ¿Quién era el hombre de la cabaña que se había disfrazado de Rhett

Butler?

—Reconózcalo, señorita Everdeen. Usted no estuvo esta noche con Finnick Odair en la fiesta. ¿Dónde estuvo realmente? —inquirió Samuelson, impaciente.

—Yo creía que estaba con Finnick —gritó, desesperada, viendo que volvían a intercambiar una mirada de escepticismo—. Ya sé que puede parecerles absurdo, pero…

—Créame, estamos acostumbrados a oír de todo —repuso Duncan con tono poco amable—. Cuéntenos simplemente lo que pasó.

—Finnick tenía que recogerme a las seis y media para ir a la fiesta. Teníamos que ir disfrazados de Rhett Butler y de Scarlett O'Hara…

Katniss continuó relatándoles que había tenido que ir sola a la casa de los Odair, a eso de las siete y media, y que luego se había dedicado a esperarlo allí, en un ala apartada de la mansión. Hasta que vio a un hombre disfrazado de Rhett Butler entrar en la cabaña del lago. Para entonces ya eran las ocho y media. Acababa de mirar su reloj, por eso se acordaba de la hora.

—… Y en ese momento se fue la luz, debido a la tormenta.

—Ya… —pronunció Duncan—. Una torre de transmisión de aquella parte del lago se averió más o menos por esa hora. El hombre que usted vio… ¿Tenía una máscara?

Katniss asintió, consciente de que apenas había podido verlo cuando entró en la cabaña. Ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de que estuviera vestido de Rhett Butler.

Era más bien una impresión.

—¿Así que corrió a la cabaña para verlo… En medio del aguacero? —le preguntó Samuelson—. ¿No habría sido mejor esperar dentro a que amainara la tormenta? ¿O esperar a que él subiera a la mansión?

—Antes quería hablar a solas con él.

—¿Sobre qué? Veo que ya no lleva anillo de compromiso.

—La verdad es que… Precisamente pensaba romper nuestro compromiso — admitió, preguntándose si habrían registrado la cabaña y descubierto el anillo. Supuso que obviamente, ya debían de haber hablado con Enobaria y Brutus. ¿Les habría hablado Enobaria del estado de furia en que la había encontrado?

—¿Por qué?

Sacudió la cabeza. No sabía por dónde empezar.

—Últimamente apenas veía a Finnick, y simplemente llegué a la conclusión de que no debíamos casarnos.

—Usted ha dicho que pensaba romper su compromiso. ¿Es que algo le hizo cambiar de idea? —inquirió Duncan.

—Pues sí, el propio Finnick… Al principio. O al menos, el hombre que yo creí que era Finnick.

Ante el escepticismo de los policías, se apresuró a relatarles lo ocurrido: Que en la absoluta oscuridad de la cabaña, el presunto Tremor la había abrazado, besado y seducido… Y todo sin mediar ni una sola palabra entre ellos.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Una oleada de humillación la barrió al pensar en lo que había hecho con un desconocido. Se había entregado por completo. Durante todo el tiempo, había pensado que era la oscuridad lo que la había ayudado a superar sus inhibiciones, para acabar haciendo el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho. Jamás.

Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que los policías no se habían creído ni una sola palabra de lo que les había dicho.

—¡Es cierto! Puedo demostrarlo. Alguien nos vio juntos. Una mujer.

Y maldijo para sus adentros, mortificada por tener que decírselo.

—¿Qué mujer? —le preguntó Duncan.

Katniss tomó conciencia de que no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podía ser esa mujer. Reacia, les explicó que había sacado la impresión de que Finnick se había citado en la cabaña del lago no con ella, sino con la otra Scarlett.

—La mujer nos vio, se puso furiosa y se marchó.

—¡Vaya! Yo creía que la oscuridad era completa… —comentó Samuelson.

—Así era, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta un relámpago iluminó el interior de la cabaña.

—¿Y no vio al hombre que estaba a su lado a la luz de ese relámpago? — inquirió Duncan, incrédulo.

Katniss negó con la cabeza, evocando la ternura de sus caricias, la dulzura con que le había acariciado la nuca mientras la abrazaba por detrás…

—Estaba de cara hacia la puerta y… De espaldas a él.

—¿Qué hizo usted después de que apareciera aquella mujer?

—Me di cuenta de que Finnick… —le falló la voz—. Quiero decir, el hombre que yo creía que era Finnick… Acababa de hacer el amor con la mujer equivocada. Que se había confundido de mujer. Me vestí a toda prisa, le tiré el anillo de compromiso y me marché.

—¿No llegó a verle el rostro? —quiso saber Duncan.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Debía de estar muy furiosa, ¿no? —terció Samuelson.

—Sí. Me sentía muy dolida.

—¿Se lo contó a alguien más?

—No. Me marché por el jardín trasero. No pasé por la mansión. Estaba muy alterada. Desde luego, no quería hablar de ello con nadie —al ver su insistente expresión de incredulidad, añadió—: Creo que esa mujer se llama Annie. Pero tendrán que darse prisa en hablar con ella, antes de que esta misma noche salga para Brasil.

Samuelson arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

Katniss les contó entonces que alguien al volante de un sedán rojo, su propio coche, había estado a punto de sacarla de la carretera, y que después lo había seguido pensando que se trataba de Finnick.

—La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta. Había alguien en el dormitorio buscando algo con una linterna —continuó. Les contó a continuación cómo alguien salió a toda prisa, golpeándola en la cabeza, para marcharse rápidamente en su coche—. Percibí el mismo perfume que había olido cuando la mujer se presentó de repente en la cabaña del lago.

—Así que usted piensa que se trataba de la misma mujer —concluyó Duncan.

—¿Seguía llevando el disfraz? —quiso saber Samuelson.

Ahora que Katniss pensaba sobre ello…

—No. Seguramente llevaba una muda de ropa consigo. El traje de Scarlett era demasiado aparatoso y habría entorpecido sus movimientos. Si ya han registrado su apartamento, sabrán que Finnick pensaba fugarse esta noche con una mujer llamada Annie.

Los policías ni confirmaron ni negaron su suposición.

—Intentaremos encontrar su coche —le aseguró Duncan—. Y a esa mujer — añadió con tono escéptico, como si se estuviera refiriendo a un personaje imaginario.

—Gracias.

Samuelson estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Vamos, señorita Everdeen, ¿cómo pudo usted haber hecho el amor con alguien sin darse cuenta de que no se trataba de su prometido?

—Finnick y yo sólo mantuvimos relaciones íntimas… Una vez —confesó, ruborizada.

Evocó las diferencias que había detectado, no sólo en el propio acto amoroso, sino en el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Las había atribuido al intenso trabajo físico que había estado realizando durante los últimos meses. Era mucho más fuerte, más musculoso, incluso había perdido peso. Además, Finnick le había prometido que esa noche todo sería diferente. Y desde luego que lo había sido, pensó mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su pulsera de plata.

—Enobaria Odair dice que cuando la vio a eso de las ocho menos cuarto, estaba usted muy enfadada con Finnick —le informó Samuelson—. Y que pensó que estaba a punto de marcharse. Usted tiene llaves de las lanchas de los Odair, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero…

—En una lancha rápida, ¿cuánto se tardaría en cruzar el lago y llegar a la isla?

¿Diez, quince minutos?

—¿Finnick fue asesinado en la isla? —exclamó, atónita. ¿Y qué estaba insinuando aquel hombre? ¿Que ella habría tenido tiempo de llegar a la isla, matar a Finnick y regresar luego a la fiesta y a la cabaña del lago?—. Ya le he dicho que…

—Sí, ya nos ha dicho que estuvo en la cabaña —la interrumpió Samuelson—. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo explica el hecho de que Enobaria Odair la viera desembarcar de una lancha en el muelle apenas unos minutos antes de las nueve y media?

—No era yo. Debió de haber sido la otra mujer de la que les he hablado, la que también iba vestida de Scarlett O'Hara.

Resultaba obvio que Samuelson no la creía.

—¿Se fijó en algún detalle más de su aspecto, aparte del vestido que llevaba? — le preguntó Duncan.

—No, lo único que vi fue su silueta recortada en el umbral. Pero creo que sería capaz de reconocer su voz si la oyera de nuevo.

Recordaba que era una voz aguda, casi estridente, de registro muy alto.

Duncan se removió en su silla, incómodo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en Isla Inspiración?

—Nunca he estado en esa isla. Finnick no quería que la viera hasta que no hubiera terminado su proyecto. Me dijo que no permitía que nadie la visitara, excepto los equipos de obreros, claro. Ni siquiera a los propios inversores.

Sólo en aquel instante tomó conciencia de lo muy estúpida que había sido.

Finnick probablemente habría usado aquella isla como refugio para encontrarse con la otra Scarlett.

—¿Sabe de alguien que pudiera querer hacer daño a Finnick Odair, o perjudicarlo de alguna manera? —le preguntó Duncan.

—No. Pensaba que no tenía ningún enemigo. Pero esta noche me he dado cuenta de que no conocía a Finnick en absoluto.

—Creo que con esto ya es suficiente. Por el momento —Duncan apagó la grabadora—. Contrastaremos lo que nos ha contado, señorita Everdeen. Debería hacer que el médico le examinase ese golpe que tiene en la frente.

—Oh, no es nada.

Katniss se dijo que no había motivo alguno para preocuparse. El hombre con quien estuvo en la cabaña aparecería una vez que se enterara del asesinato de Finnick. Y también la otra Scarlett. Y cuando la policía localizara el coche…

—Cuando registren la cabaña —les sugirió—, encontrarán el anillo de compromiso que le tiré a ese hombre, antes de marcharme —se encogió de vergüenza al recordar la prenda que se había dejado—. Y también una… Ropa interior mía, que no tuve tiempo de recoger. Todo lo cual demuestra que les he dicho la verdad —terminó, ruborizada.

Duncan la miró con expresión compasiva, pero a la vez desconfiada.

—Demostrará, en todo caso, que estuvo usted en la cabaña. No que estuvo allí con alguien. Por favor, no se ausente del pueblo.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte —le espetó—. Tengo un negocio del que ocuparme. Y tengo tantas ganas de saber quién mató a Finnick como ustedes. O más todavía, dado que parecen considerarme la principal sospechosa.

—Si se le ocurre algo más, llámenos, por favor.

El agente Duncan le entregó su tarjeta.

Los observó marcharse con el corazón encogido. Los acontecimientos de aquella noche le parecían irreales, una verdadera pesadilla… ¿Finnick asesinado? ¿Ella misma una sospechosa? Tuvo un escalofrío. ¿Era posible que hubiera encontrado por fin la pasión que tanto había anhelado… En los brazos de un completo desconocido?

**Que les pareció? Pobre Katniss, está demasiado que procesar para una sola noche no creen?**

**Juliper 22:** Mi primer y único review! La verdad estaba a punto de quitar la historia, pensé que a nadie le gustaban los misterios (a mí también me encantan), pero tu review me convenció de seguir la historia, así que gracias! Espero que te siga gustando!

**Gracias por leer!**


	5. El video

Peeta Mellark abandonó la propiedad de los Odair y caminó carretera abajo hacia su camioneta. Todavía llovía. Había tenido que aparcar tan lejos debido a la larga fila de coches. Ya no quedaba ninguno, y cuando se volvió para mirar atrás, vio algo que le aceleró el corazón. El coche del _sheriff _estaba aparcado frente a la puerta trasera de la mansión.

Una vez al volante, condujo hacia el norte por la estrecha y sinuosa carretera que rodeaba el lago hacia la marina de la Bahía del Bandido. ¿Qué había sucedido para que el _sheriff _hubiera ido a ver a los Odair? Tenía un mal presentimiento. En el

Beach Bar, al final del muelle, pidió una cerveza.

—¿Qué es todo este jaleo? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —le preguntó al camarero de la barra.

—Alguien ha asesinado a Finnick Odair esta noche.

Fue como si le hubieran propinado una patada en el estómago. Finnick estaba muerto y Peeta acababa de acostarse con su prometida. Increíble.

Mientras se tomaba la cerveza sin apenas saborearla, se dedicó a escuchar la conversación de los parroquianos del bar. Al parecer, habían encontrado la lancha de Odair flotando a poco más de medio kilómetro de Isla Inspiración. Un pescador lo halló en el fondo de la lancha, en medio de un charco de sangre. Había recibido dos puñaladas en el corazón.

El asesinato era algo muy raro en aquella comarca de Montana. El anterior había tenido lugar cinco años atrás, cuando un tipo fue tiroteado en la isla Hawk. Lo más extraño de aquel último crimen era que la víctima era de la zona, y que precisamente estaba impulsando un proyecto turístico en Isla Inspiración. La gente del bar decía que aquella isla estaba encantada, maldita. Y que lo ocurrido con Finnick era una buena prueba de ello.

Peeta no hacía caso de aquellas historias. Lo que le interesaba era que Finnick no había caído nada bien a la gente de la zona. En parte por el resentimiento que siempre habían albergado hacia la adinerada familia Odair. Y en parte por el propio carácter de Finnick.

Bebió otro sorbo de cerveza, incapaz de sobreponerse al temor que lo había asaltado cuando vio el coche del _sheriff _aparcado en la puerta de la casa. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que la policía descubriera la llamada telefónica que le había hecho Finnick.

—Creo que alguien quiere matarme —le había confesado Finnick al teléfono apenas el día anterior, con voz asustada—. Tengo entendido que usted es investigador privado. Necesito descubrir quién es ese tipo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Finnick había previsto que se encontraran en la fiesta, para hablar del trabajo. Para ello le había enviado un disfraz: El de Rhett Butler. Habrían debido encontrarse en la cabaña del lago a las ocho y cuarto de aquella noche. Finnick tenía que haber llegado en lancha.

Sólo que nunca llegó. Fue otra lancha la que atracó en el pequeño muelle.

Y Peeta había reconocido la voz del hombre que desembarcó con una mujer del brazo: Cato Pierce. Los dos habían estudiado juntos en la universidad. Estaba observando a Pierce por la ventana de la cabaña, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró una mujer. Lo último que había deseado en el mundo era que Pierce lo descubriera, así que la besó para acallarla.

Según los comentarios de los parroquianos del bar, la prometida de Finnick era una mujer llamada Katniss Everdeen. Mientras que la gente de la zona había tenido en muy escasa estima a Finnick, todo lo contrario les sucedía con Katniss. Al igual que el propio Peeta, no entendían qué era lo que había podido ver en un tipo como él. Katniss poseía una panadería en el pueblo: The Best Buns_._

Según la gente del bar, Katniss era una trabajadora incansable, una joven inteligente y atractiva que hacía los mejores panecillos de canela de todo el Estado. Peeta siguió escuchando sus comentarios. Todo el mundo estaba especulando sobre quién había podido matar a Finnick. Resultaba obvio que no tenían ninguna pista.

Apuró su cerveza y se dirigió al muelle, donde tenía atracado su barco, pensando en Katniss Everdeen. Preocupándose por ella y preguntándose cómo podría encajar la noticia del asesinato de su prometido, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido aquella noche.

Su barco-casa era prácticamente un cajón flotante, conteniendo lo mínimo imprescindible para vivir. Lo tenía amarrado en el último extremo del embarcadero. En la zona más barata. No era nada del otro mundo, pero era un hogar, un refugio.

Tenía un tejado plano a modo de terraza, cerrado por una barandilla y un tobogán, que en el pasado había utilizado más para escapar que para zambullirse por puro placer.

Entró en el camarote, que jamás se molestaba en cerrar, y de inmediato tuvo la sensación de que no estaba solo. Alguien lo estaba esperando. Había desarrollado un sexto sentido para esas cosas, gracias al cual había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Sacando su arma de la sobaquera, atravesó sigilosamente el salón, hacia el centro del camarote. Apuntando directamente al tipo que estaba sentado en su sillón preferido totalmente a oscuras, encendió la luz de golpe.

—Me gustan los hombres prudentes —pronunció Cato Pierce al verlo, con una cerveza en la mano.

Se había servido él mismo.

—Pierce.

Esbelto, rubio, de ojos azules y tez bronceada. Iba con un polo blanco y unos vaqueros azules. Calzaba unos náuticos. Apestaba a dinero. A dinero y a buena familia. Peeta bajó la pistola, se acercó a la diminuta cocina, sacó otra cerveza de la nevera y la abrió. Sabía que iba a necesitarla.

No todos los días volvía a casa para encontrarse a Cato Pierce esperándolo. Pierce y él habían sido compañeros de habitación en la universidad. O más bien en varias de las mejores universidades del país, durante un período muy problemático de sus vidas. Hacía años que se veían. Ver allí a Pierce le ponía nervioso. Y receloso.

—¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? ¿Sientes curiosidad por ver cómo viven los pobres? —le preguntó Peeta.

Pierce soltó una carcajada sin humor.

—Supongo que ya sabrás que Finnick Odair ha muerto asesinado esta noche.

—¿Finnick Odair?

Pierce sonrió.

—Vi tu camioneta en la fiesta de los Odair, pero a ti no.

Peeta tomó un sorbo de cerveza, preguntándose por lo que estaría haciendo aquel hombre allí. Y lo que era aún más importante: Por el interés que pudiera tener por Finnick Odair. O por él mismo.

—¿Ahora te codeas con gente como los Odair? —le preguntó Pierce.

Siempre había sido un acérrimo elitista. Los Odair tenían dinero, por supuesto, pero su familia no era ni tan antigua ni tan rica como la de los Pierce. En absoluto. Entre ellos había la misma diferencia que separaba un perrito caliente del caviar más exquisito.

—Este es un pueblo muy pequeño —repuso Peeta.

—¿Sabes? Siento curiosidad por saber qué diablos pintabas tú en una fiesta como aquella. No es tu estilo.

—Me invitaron.

Apoyando un pie en la mesa, apuró su cerveza. Intentaba decirse que él no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que estaba sentado delante. Físicamente poseían cierto parecido, y ambos tenían treinta y seis años. Con su metro noventa y dos de estatura, Pierce era algunos centímetros más alto, pero estaba algo más grueso y sus ojos eran de un azul más claro, casi transparente.

Y procedían del mismo ambiente. Peeta había intentado renunciar al suyo. Había elegido la peor carrera posible y vivido en su barco-casa en cualquier lago, o en su camioneta alojado en cualquier camping. Conservaba una pequeña oficina en Whitefish, Montana, donde residía su hermana, y se pasaba por allí una vez por semana, escogiendo únicamente los trabajos que más le interesaban.

Evidentemente su antiguo amigo encontraba todo eso muy divertido, como si pensara que Peeta se esforzaba demasiado por menospreciar su propia condición de niño rico de familia de rancio abolengo. Aunque no tanto como la suya.

A Cato Pierce le encantaba ser rico y hacer ostentación de su propia riqueza. A veces disfrutaba visitando el mundo de los pobres… Como estaba haciendo en aquel momento. A Peeta, en cambio, le gustaba trabajar para vivir. Y le encantaban los desafíos, tanto físicos como mentales. Por eso se dedicaba a la investigación privada.

—Habla claro, Pierce. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo he dicho, quiero saber qué interés tienes por los Odair. Ni siquiera sabía que los conocieras.

—Mira, es tarde y estoy cansado.

Pero Pierce no se movió.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti, Peeta.

—Yo ya tengo trabajo.

Su antiguo amigo arqueó una ceja.

—Te pagaré el doble de lo que le cobras a tu cliente actual.

Peeta se sonrió. Su cliente actual estaba muerto.

—Sabes perfectamente que tentarme a mí con dinero es perder el tiempo.

Pierce se levantó del sillón, sonriendo.

—Lo sé, Peeta —lo dijo como si se tratara de un defecto—. ¿Por qué no vienes mañana a mi rancho a las nueve, y charlamos un rato? Tengo una pequeña propiedad cerca del lago, en la que estoy criando unos cuantos búfalos.

Peeta suspiró con expresión impaciente.

—Ya te he dicho que…

—Que ya tienes otro trabajo. Sí, ya me lo has dicho —recogió una cinta de vídeo de la mesa. Hasta ese momento, Peeta no se había fijado en ella—. Échale un vistazo a esto. Si aun así no estás interesado…

Pierce se encogió de hombros y le lanzó la cinta.

Peeta la agarró al vuelo, y se quedó escuchando los pasos de Pierce por la antigua cubierta de madera, alejándose hasta desaparecer. Miró la cinta con aprensión. ¿Qué diablos podía ser? Algo lo suficientemente importante como para que Cato Pierce confiara en hacerle cambiar de idea acerca de lo de aceptar su trabajo. Solamente eso bastaba para ponerlo nervioso.

Se acercó al vídeo, introdujo la cinta y encendió el televisor. Las imágenes eran muy borrosas, todas en blanco y negro. No se oía nada. Parecía la grabación de una cámara de videovigilancia. Se veían tres personas. Dos llevaban pasamontañas, y una manejaba un pesado mazo. La sombra de una tercera persona podía verse en la pared del fondo.

El hombre del mazo estaba intentando romper una pared forrada de madera. Su compañero, el que también llevaba un pasamontañas, se hallaba de espaldas a la cámara. El tercero parecía limitarse a observar, pero los otros dos se volvían para mirarlo de vez en cuando y le decían cosas que Peeta no podía oír.

Minutos después el tipo del mazo consiguió abrir un gran agujero en la pared, descubriendo una especie de compartimento secreto. Su compañero sacó una caja metálica del interior. Era cuadrada y aplanada, de unos veinte centímetros de lado.

No parecía haber nada más dentro, porque enseguida se retiraron.

Tras un corte, las siguientes imágenes habían sido grabadas en el exterior. Una vieja camioneta de color oscuro estaba aparcada en la puerta de un edificio, con el motor en marcha. El conductor estaba al volante. La cámara podía captar perfectamente su rostro: Era el único que no llevaba pasamontañas. Parecía muy joven y estaba muy nervioso.

Un instante después, los dos hombres enmascarados salieron a toda prisa de la casa y subieron a la camioneta. Mientras corrían, se quitaron los pasamontañas. A

Peeta le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Uno de los hombres era su sobrino, de diecinueve años, Thom Collins, que supuestamente estaba en Whitefish, con su hermana. El otro que subió a la camioneta era Finnick Odair.

**En esta historia Katniss es la panadera, en realidad las personalidades están un poco intercambiadas, ya lo verán. Peeta ya sabe el nombre de la mujer misteriosa, ¿cuándo lo descubrirá Katniss? ¿Y qué querrá Cato? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! (Jaja, me sentí como en serie antigua o algo así)**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, a los que marcan como favorito y en especial a las que dejan review!**

**Juliper22:** Si que somos especiales como lectores, ahora que publico fics es cuando me doy cuenta de lo importante de los reviews, es la mejor forma de saber si la historia gusta o no. No me gusta cuando las autoras condicionan actualizaciones de acuerdo al número de reviews, nunca lo haré, pero sentí feito de no tener ninguno hasta que vi el tuyo. En fin, gracias por tus reviews en todas mis historias.

Esta historia se va complicando poco a poco, ahora no sabemos mucho que pasó con Katniss, pero sabemos un poco más de Peeta. Espero lo hayas disfrutado!

PD: Me di una vuelta por el fic que comentas en tu review y me gustó! Me hiciste fan, así que gracias por la recomendación!

**Everllark13:** Muchas gracias, no dejaré el fic, mientras tenga un solo lector, seguiré actualizando. Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario.


	6. El ataque

_Peeta_ no podía dormir. Yacía de espaldas en la cama, temeroso de cerrar los ojos. Porque cuando los cerraba, una avalancha de imágenes asaltaba su cerebro en una inquietante mezcla de dolor y placer.

Pero incluso el placer era doloroso. Años atrás se había prometido a sí mismo que no se convertiría en uno de esos hombres que vivían para lamentarse, para arrepentirse de lo que habían hecho. Se había prometido solemnemente que no sería como su padre. Que viviría la vida que escogiera libremente. Según su propio dictado.

¡Qué ironía! Conocía el significado del arrepentimiento tan bien como el de la tristeza. Y aquella sería una noche de la que siempre se arrepentiría.

Por fin renunció a dormir. Se levantó, se puso unos vaqueros, sacó una cerveza de la nevera y subió a cubierta. El muelle se hallaba envuelto en un absoluto silencio.

Las aguas del lago estaban tranquilas, bajo un cielo tachonado de estrellas.

Cerró los ojos y bebió un trago.

Volvió a abrirlos. Sí, era la oscuridad que habitaba detrás de sus ojos y no la otra, la exterior, la que le robaba el sueño. El mismo tipo de oscuridad que le recordaba el episodio vivido en la cabaña del lago. Se sonrió, irónico, recordando.

Había perdido la noción de todo desde el primer instante en que la besó en los labios.

Aquella mujer le había quitado el aliento, le había acelerado el corazón y lo había transportado a un lugar al que se había jurado no regresar.

Y lo más sorprendente era que ella parecía haberse quedado tan impresionada con la experiencia como él. Algo había sucedido esa noche en la cabaña, algo que lo asustaba terriblemente, porque le hacía sentirse como si acabara de abordar un tren sin frenos, que nadie podía detener. Y lo único que podía hacer era esperar el choque inevitable.

En aquel preciso instante, en aquel momento de debilidad, había sabido que su vida podía cambiar de una forma irrevocable. Peeta había visto a su padre pasar de la riqueza a la pobreza en uno de aquellos instantes. Había visto arruinada su reputación, destrozada su vida…

¿Y cuántas veces había ansiado su padre poder retroceder en el tiempo, hasta aquel instante, para enmendarlo? Peeta siempre se había jurado que no terminaría como él. Que viviría su propia vida con escaso equipaje, y que nunca se preocuparía demasiado de nada. Ya se había equivocado una vez, y ese error le había acarreado un coste mayor del que había podido soportar. No dejaría que eso volviera a suceder.

Aquella noche había vivido dos momentos trascendentales, de consecuencias inevitables. El momento en que besó a aquella mujer en la cabaña. Y el momento en que vio a su sobrino y a Finnick Odair en aquel vídeo. Ambos habían cambiado su vida de una forma que ni siquiera quería analizar.

Y ahora estaba trabajando para Pierce. Maldijo entre dientes. Era muy difícil que Peeta se dejara coaccionar por algo. Pero su hermana y su sobrino eran los únicos familiares que le quedaban.

Volvió a maldecir entre dientes mientras contemplaba las oscuras aguas, pensando en su sobrino. Un niño mimado que siempre había odiado a su abuelo por haber dilapidado la fortuna familiar. Afortunadamente, y gracias a la labor de las anteriores generaciones de los Mellark, Peeta y su hermana habían podido contar con sustanciales fondos en herencia. Lo suficiente, según parecía, para estimular la avaricia de Thom. La misma que siempre había tenido Cato Pierce.

Peeta bebió otro trago de cerveza, temiendo por adelantado lo que le diría Pierce por la mañana. Debía de haber tenido un buen motivo para no avisar al _sheriff _cuando le robaron. Y Peeta sabía que no lo había hecho porque le guardara un especial aprecio, ni a él ni a Thom. No, Pierce no era de esa clase de gente. No había querido que la policía supiera lo del robo de la caja metálica. ¿Pero por qué?

Aunque tampoco importaba demasiado. Peeta no podía negarse a aceptar ese trabajo. No, si esperaba salvar a su sobrino. Ojalá no fuera demasiado tarde para ello.

Esa noche, alguien había asesinado a Finnick Odair… Y era bastante probable que las circunstancias del crimen estuvieran relacionadas con aquel robo.

Peeta también sospechaba que Pierce quería involucrarlo en ello por razones propias que nada tenían que ver con su sobrino. Thom era simplemente un medio para llegar a un fin. Y eso era lo que más lo preocupaba.

Sentado en la tumbona, alzó la mirada a las estrellas. Sabía que la inquietud que lo asaltaba tenía poco que ver con Pierce y Thom. Cuando sintió la fresca caricia de la brisa en el torso desnudo, los recuerdos de la mujer de la cabaña lo asaltaron de golpe. Verla estaba fuera de toda cuestión, por supuesto. Pero olvidarla era imposible.

Placer y dolor. «_Y todo por un momento de debilidad_», se dijo mientras bajaba al camarote para terminar de vestirse y recoger su arma. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Una vez que se marcharon los policías, Katniss cerró con llave la puerta principal y se dispuso a subir a su apartamento por la escalera interior.

Nada más terminar sus estudios en la universidad, animada por su padre y con el dinero que le había legado su abuela, había adquirido aquel edificio de dos pisos y había abierto la panadería: The Best Buns. Lo primero que hizo fue contratar a Bonnie Lawson para el horno. Su abuelo solía decir que Bonnie hacía los mejores panecillos de canela del mundo.

Desde que era niña, Katniss recordaba el maravilloso aroma a pan recién horneado de la casa de Bonnie. Le encantaba aquel olor. Y le encantaba olerlo aquella noche, cuando atravesaba la cocina para subir a su casa. Era como si la arraigara en la tierra y le diera nuevas fuerzas.

Estaba subiendo por la estrecha escalera cuando sintió una corriente de aire y alzó la mirada. La puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta. Y siempre la dejaba cerrada cuando se marchaba.

Se quedó paralizada, con el corazón acelerado, aguzando los oídos. No se oía nada. Subió los escalones lentamente, con una sensación de terror. La cabeza le dolía como consecuencia del golpe que había recibido, y sentía náuseas cuando pensaba en Finnick. Él había sido su primer amor. El único hombre con quien había mantenido relaciones íntimas… Hasta aquella noche. Y había muerto. Asesinado.

En lo alto de la escalera, se detuvo a escuchar de nuevo. Silencio. Sigilosamente se acercó al umbral y encendió la luz, iluminando la pequeña cocina. Detrás, a la izquierda, estaba el salón.

Se quedó horrorizada. No podía creerlo. Su apartamento había sido saqueado…

Al igual que el de Finnick. Oyó el crujido de una madera, cerca de la despensa.

Ya se disponía a volverse cuando lo vio. Un hombre con un pasamontañas negro. Se puso a chillar cuando la agarró, pero le puso una mano enguantada en la boca para acallarla. Luego la empujó contra la pared, al tiempo que se sacaba de un bolsillo lo que parecía una mordaza. Katniss se resistió, pero el agresor era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó, retirándole la mano de la boca.

Quiso gritar de nuevo, pero él le puso la mordaza, inmovilizándola con su propio cuerpo contra la pared. ¡No podía respirar! Iba a matarla…

—¿Dónde está, zorra? —exigió la voz ronca—. ¿Dónde está el maldito anillo? ¿El anillo? Sintió que le arrancaba violentamente la pulsera de plata, provocándole una punzada de dolor. Desesperada, le asestó un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El hombre soltó un gruñido y tomó impulso para golpearla en un lado de la cara.

Mientras caía al suelo, lo oyó bajar las escaleras y salir precipitadamente del edificio.

—Entonces… ¿No echa nada en falta? —le preguntó el agente Gloss Duncan. Había procedido a un meticuloso registro del apartamento mientras Samuelson permanecía abajo, en la panadería, vigilando.

Katniss negó con la cabeza, aturdida. Estaba sentada en un sillón. El médico se había marchado después de recordarle la suerte que había tenido. Sólo tenía un pequeño corte en la frente y una ligera magulladura en una mejilla, aparte de otra en la muñeca. Ninguno de los golpes que había recibido aquella noche había sido especialmente peligroso. No tenía nada roto, ni había sufrido conmoción alguna. Sólo un dolor de cabeza como consecuencia del primer golpe y una ligera contusión como resultado del otro.

—La puerta no ha sido forzada —comentó Samuelson, cuando se reunió con ellos en el salón.

Katniss vio que intercambiaban una mirada de sospecha.

—¿Es posible que se olvidara de cerrarla? —inquirió Duncan.

—No. Estaban todas cerradas cuando salí para la fiesta.

Samuelson la estaba mirando de nuevo con expresión escéptica.

—A no ser que el tipo tuviera una llave. ¿Quién tiene llave de su apartamento?

—Mi padre… Y Finnick también tenía una.

—Cuando registraron su cadáver, no se encontraron más llaves que la de la lancha —le informó Duncan.

—¿Quiere decir que la persona que entró en mi apartamento… Tenía la llave de

Finnick? —exclamó, pálida.

—Eso no lo sabemos —replicó Samuelson.

—Finnick tenía la llave de mi apartamento en el mismo llavero donde llevaba las de mi coche. Cabe suponer entonces que la persona que conducía mi coche también tenía las llaves de aquí.

—Pero usted dijo que la persona que la atacó antes, en el apartamento de

Odair, era una mujer.

—Olí su perfume, pero no llegué a verla. No puedo estar segura.

—Pero sí está segura de que la persona que ha entrado esta noche en su apartamento era un hombre, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y dice que no ha echado nada en falta —pronunció Duncan, mirando a su alrededor—. Aunque es evidente que este lugar ha sido registrado a conciencia.

—Debió de haberse quedado a esperarla aquí arriba mientras nosotros estábamos abajo, en la panadería —terció Samuelson—. ¿Cómo es que no oímos nada? —se volvió hacia su compañero—. Haz ruido.

Y bajó de nuevo las escaleras.

Duncan paseó de un lado a otro, abrió y cerró cajones. Katniss lo observaba, consciente de lo que intentaba demostrar Samuelson. Que quizás había sido ella misma quien había provocado aquel caos, golpeándose deliberadamente la cabeza para fingir que había sido atacada. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para elaborar una coartada y ocultar que había matado a Finnick? Cerró los ojos cuando oyó volver a Samuelson.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Duncan.

—No he oído nada —respondió el agente, decepcionado—. Este apartamento está justo encima de la cocina, no de la cafetería. Y el edificio debe de estar perfectamente insonorizado.

—Parece que estuvo buscando algo en particular —comentó Duncan—. No se llevó ni el televisor, ni el equipo de música, ni la videocámara. Tiene el mismo perfil que los otros.

La zona de Bigfork había sufrido varios robos durante el último año, ejecutados al parecer, por alguien de la localidad que sabía exactamente lo que buscaba. No por un ladrón cualquiera.

Katniss abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

—Ahora lo recuerdo… Me preguntó dónde estaba mi anillo.

—¿Su anillo?

—Supuse que se refería a mi anillo de compromiso, dado que es el único que llevo… O que llevaba —frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada a su muñeca desnuda—. Y me quitó la pulsera.

—¿Qué tipo de pulsera era?

—De plata, con un pequeño corazón y mi nombre grabado —explicó—. Era un regalo de Finnick.

Podía sentir de nuevo la desconfiada mirada de Samuelson, preguntándose por qué el ladrón había podido llevarse una simple pulsera de plata y no su videocámara.

—¿Hay alguien con quien pueda quedarse durante el resto de la noche?

Le dolía la cabeza. Estaba terriblemente agotada, dolorida y furiosa. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan impotente… Sólo quería que aquellos policías se marcharan de una vez.

No iba a despertar a su padre a esa hora de la noche. No cuando la víspera se había sentido indispuesto y no había podido asistir a la fiesta. Y tampoco iría a casa de ninguna amiga. Lo único que quería era dormir en su cama y fingir que nada de aquello había tenido lugar.

—Me quedaré aquí. Cerraré todo bien. De todas formas, dudo que vuelva esta noche.

—Yo le sugiero que cambie las cerraduras —le aconsejó Duncan—. Mientras tanto, veremos si aparecen las llaves de Finnick. Ya tiene nuestro número.

Katniss los acompañó hasta la salida y cerró bien la puerta. Una vez arriba, fue directamente al cuarto de baño. Ya arreglaría todo aquel desastre por la mañana. Esa noche no deseaba otra cosa que quitarse aquel ridículo vestido, tomar una buena ducha caliente y acostarse.

Para cuando terminó, estaba tan cansada que se durmió enseguida… Para caer en un sueño inquieto y poblado de figuras enmascaradas. Sobre todo la de un hombre en particular.

El dolor de cabeza la despertó. Con los ojos cerrados, buscó el cuerpo del hombre que estaba tumbado a su lado. El recuerdo de su acto de amor era tan fresco que…

Rápidamente abrió los ojos. Estaba sola en la cama. Y los recuerdos volvieron en abrumadoras oleadas. Finnick, asesinado. Finnick, el hombre que la había traicionado. Se sentó, evocando la silueta de la otra Scarlett recortada en el umbral, con sus palabras resonando en su cerebro. Aquella mujer había llamado a Finnick «_cariño_», y había planeado fugarse con él esa misma noche.

Gimió al recordar que también aquella noche, había hecho el amor con un completo desconocido, en la que había sido la experiencia más apasionada y maravillosa de su vida. Ella, que solamente había mantenido relaciones sexuales una vez antes con su prometido. Ansiaba enterrar el rostro bajo las sábanas y permanecer así para siempre, pero el dolor persistía. Miró el reloj y descubrió, asombrada, que se había quedado dormida. Eran las tres y media de la mañana.

Apresuradamente se puso un suéter y unos vaqueros. Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio y descubrió el estado de su apartamento, recordó el asalto del hombre del pasamontañas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Al pie de las escaleras encendió la luz y suspiró de alivio al ver a Rue Grosfield, su ayudante, al otro lado de la puerta principal. A través del cristal, Rue le explicó por señas que se había olvidado la llave, disculpándose por el despiste.

Katniss se quedó desolada. Tenía que haberla llamado para avisarla de que no acudiera ese día a trabajar.

—Hola —la saludó la joven cuando Katniss terminó de abrir la puerta—. Perdona.

Ya me conoces, no tengo remedio.

El hecho de ver allí a su compañera de trabajo no pudo animarla más. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desesperadamente trabajar ese día. Necesitaba de la sensación de normalidad y de la distracción que solamente su trabajo podía proporcionarle.

—¿Quieres que empiece con los panes? —le preguntó Rue mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ese día llevaba el pelo teñido de verde, en punta. Y lucía todos sus piercings y pendientes. Con diecisiete años, todavía estudiaba en el instituto. Dada su juventud, al principio Katniss había dudado en contratarla, pero no tardó en revelarse como una gran trabajadora. Y el trabajo en el horno la fascinaba.

—Estupendo —respondió Katniss—. Si quieres ir empezando, ahora mismo me reúno contigo.

—¿Has pasado una mala noche? —le preguntó Rue.

¿Se habría enterado de lo del asesinato de Finnick? Katniss estaba segura de que debía de ofrecer un aspecto terrible.

—¡Oh, simplemente trasnoché un poco!

Se tocó los golpes de la cara. Por suerte, todavía no había encendido todas las luces.

—Bueno, antes que nada, prepararé un café —le propuso Rue—. Me parece que lo necesitas.

—Gracias. Tienes toda la razón —se sentía agradecida de no tener que hablarle de lo de aquella noche… Ni de Finnick. Si Rue hubiera sabido lo de su asesinato, la habría acribillado a preguntas—. Dentro de unos minutos bajaré para ayudarte con los panecillos de canela.

—Estupendo —comentó Rue, y se dirigió a la cocina de la panadería.

Desde donde estaba, al pie de la escalera, Katniss podía ver detrás las sillas y mesas de la zona de cafetería. Y detrás, la calle oscura. Lo que llamó su atención fue un coche aparcado en el cruce. Un deportivo negro. ¿Habría alguien al volante, observándola detrás de los cristales ahumados?

—¿Katniss? ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

Parpadeó varias veces. Rue la miraba con expresión preocupada.

—Sí, claro. Sólo estoy algo cansada.

Y se apresuró a subir a su apartamento.

Una vez arriba, se cepilló el pelo, recogiéndoselo en una gruesa trenza. Después de lavarse los dientes se dedicó a maquillarse, procurando disimular todo lo posible las magulladuras. Por último, ordenó un poco el salón y bajó a la cocina. Rue ya había empezado a preparar la masa de los panecillos.

—¿Qué tal te fue anoche? —le preguntó a la chica. Era así como solían empezar siempre la jornada: Con las historias de Rue acerca de sus citas, sus padres, sus amigos… O del último amor de su vida, un chico apodado Spider—. ¿Viste a Spider?

—No me hables —suspiró—. Me prometió que me llevaría a una fiesta, pero al final no se presentó a tiempo.

—Vaya, lo siento…

Katniss la comprendía perfectamente. A ella le había pasado algo parecido.

Aunque lo suyo era peor.

—Llegó tarde. Me dijo que había estado trabajando. Pero luego fuimos a la playa y estuvimos hablando —Rue se encogió de hombros, tímida—. Es un tipo estupendo. Mayor que yo, claro. Me gusta mucho —sonrió—. Muchísimo. Pero me lo tomaré con tranquilidad, iré despacio. No dejaré que me conquiste tan fácilmente.

—Buena idea —repuso Katniss.

Sentía curiosidad por conocer a ese tal Spider.

—Tiene un coche muy bueno.

—¿De veras?

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, imaginando que podría tratarse del deportivo negro. Pero ya había desaparecido.

—¿No será por causalidad un deportivo negro, última moda, con los cristales ahumados?

—No, para nada. Es antiguo. Uno de esos cochazos de los años sesenta.

Katniss suspiró, aliviada. Sabía que se estaba volviendo paranoica. Pero mirándolo bien, tenía derecho a estarlo dadas las circunstancias. Se concentró en preparar los panecillos de canela.

Lo que necesitaba precisamente en aquellos momentos era trabajar. Siempre había recurrido al trabajo para superar las situaciones difíciles. Como cuatro años atrás, cuando murió su madre. O como durante las últimas semanas, cuando fue consciente de que algo andaba mal en su relación con Finnick. Y esa mañana no era diferente.

Lo que más la molestaba era lo ingenua que había sido. ¿Por qué no había sospechado que había otra mujer? Eso le parecía tan obvio, cuando miraba las cosas en retrospectiva… ¿Era posible que hubiera habido más de una? Suponía que la otra Scarlett y Annie eran una misma mujer…

Por otro lado, lo que más la sorprendía era que quienquiera que fuese la otra Scarlett. Al parecer había pretendido ocupar el lugar de Katniss en la fiesta… Después de que Finnick rompiera su compromiso con ella. ¡Qué descaro! ¡Y qué cobardía la de Finnick! Intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero por mucho que se esforzaba, no podía dejar de pensar en los últimos acontecimientos… Y sobre todo en el hombre con quien había hecho el amor.

Se ruborizó, asaltada a la vez por una oleada de culpa. Su prometido acababa de morir asesinado. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Sus sentimientos hacia Finnick nunca habían llegado a ser tan intensos como los que experimentó por aquel completo desconocido, en la cabaña del lago. ¡Y pensar que «_se había reservado_» para Finnick!

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué Finnick le había pedido que se casara con él? ¿Y por qué había aceptado ella? Durante sus estudios en el instituto, apenas habían llegado a intercambiar palabra. Incluso acabada la universidad, cuando abrió la panadería, rara vez lo veía. Siempre se habían movido en círculos sociales distintos.

Hasta que un día, de repente, la invitó a una fiesta en casa de sus padres. Se había sentido halagada. Luego, durante las semanas siguientes, había comenzado a cortejarla, a regalarle flores, a invitarla a restaurantes caros, a hacerle regalos… Como el de la pulsera del corazón de plata, con su nombre grabado.

Ese había sido su primer regalo. Pero ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello, a Katniss nunca le había parecido un regalo especialmente conmovedor y significativo, en el que Finnick se hubiera volcado por entero. Incluso la única vez que hicieron el amor…

Sí, todos los síntomas habían estado allí, a la luz. Sólo que ella lo había ignorado. Deliberadamente.

Sus padres debían de estar destrozados. Habían perdido a su único hijo. ¿Habrían tenido quizás el presentimiento de que Finnick planeaba marcharse aquella noche? Porque desde luego, aquellos billetes de ida a Brasil indicaban a las claras que ni Finnick ni su nueva esposa habían pensado en el regreso.

Todo aquello, sin embargo, no tenía ningún sentido. Finnick tenía planes para desarrollar el complejo turístico de la isla. De hecho, cuando a Brutus se le presentó la oportunidad de comprarla, su hijo le suplicó que la aprovechara, para cedérsela a él.

—Si nosotros no construimos allí, alguien más lo hará —recordaba que le había dicho Finnick.

Se había puesto muy nervioso el día en que Brutus firmó los papeles, temiendo que algo pudiera salir mal y que la isla pudiera acabar en las manos de otro.

¿Qué había sucedido en aquella isla durante el último par de meses? Se rumoreaba que habían surgido problemas. Retrasos, accidentes… Todo tipo de sucesos asociados con su reputación de isla encantada, maldita. Cuando le preguntó a Finnick por ello, éste le explicó que alguien había estado saboteando los equipos. Simples gamberros.

Sacudió la cabeza, asombrada de que la policía pensara que ella podía tener algo que ver con su asesinato. Por muy absurdo que fuese, necesitaba una coartada.

Si su misterioso y anónimo amante, o la otra Scarlett no aparecían pronto, tendría que dedicarse a buscarlos ella misma.

Pensó que la amante de Finnick podría ser más fácilmente localizable. Al menos

Katniss sería capaz de reconocer su voz si volvía a oírla. Porque reconocer a su enigmático amante era otra cosa. ¡Con ropa, desde luego, le resultaría imposible hacerlo! Y ni siquiera desnudo. La memoria que guardaba de su cuerpo no era visual sino táctil, sensual, física. Había olido como la tormenta. Su cuerpo se había parecido lo suficiente al de Finnick como para engañarla. Sólo que era más macizo, más musculoso.

De repente se vio asaltada por una terrible sospecha. ¿Por qué aquel hombre se había vestido de Rhett Butler? ¿Acaso no había sabido que Finnick llevaría ese mismo disfraz aquella noche? ¿O había intentado deliberadamente ocupar su lugar? ¿O…?

El gran molde metálico de pan escapó de sus dedos, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. ¿Era posible que hubiera hecho el amor… Con el asesino de Finnick?

**Hola a todos! Qué les ha parecido? En el próximo capítulo nos enteraremos de que es exactamente lo que quiere Cato.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, quería decirles algo a todos los lectores: No voy a quitar ni abandonar esta historia. Ya sé que me puse un poquito dramática (culpo al SPM), pero mientras tenga un lector, seguiré actualizando, no importa si dejan reviews o no (aunque claro, siempre se agradecen), finalmente el motivo de escribir (por lo menos para mí) es que lean y que se emocionen con las historias. En fin, aun así agradezco todos los comentarios de apoyo.**

**Mayaff19: **Aquí está la actualización, aunque nos enteraremos de lo que quiere Cato hasta el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegraron el día y como lo dije arriba, no voy a quitar ni abandonar el fic, así que puedes seguir leyendo sin preocupaciones. Gracias!

**Juliper22:** Es inevitable hacer conjeturas propias, ya me las iras diciendo capítulo a capítulo, yo no diré nada para no arruinar ni tus hipótesis ni la historia, ya veremos al final si acertaste o no… jejeje. Gracias por leer!


	7. Detalles

_P_oco antes de las nueve de la mañana siguiente, Pierce abrió la puerta a Peeta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Adelante —lo invitó a pasar a su impresionante casa, rodeada de pinos, en la ladera montañosa que descendía hasta el lago.

La decoración interior era cálida y rústica a la vez, con paredes forradas de piedra y maderas caras.

En el enorme salón había una gigantesca fotografía en blanco y negro de un precioso paisaje, con una manada de búfalos pastando.

—Es una vista de mi rancho —explicó, orgulloso—. Salgamos a la terraza.

Peeta lo siguió hasta allí. La vista era magnífica, con el horizonte punteado de nevadas cumbres, y en medio, el lago de un tono azul verdoso. Peeta se inclinó para mirar por el potente telescopio que tenía enfocado hacia el extremo septentrional del lago. No se sorprendió al ver el embarcadero donde tenía atracado su barco-casa.

Lo giró hacia el sur. Desde allí, la vista de la mansión de los Odair incluida la cabaña del lago, era singularmente hermosa. Algo más abajo, Isla Inspiración. Se veía incluso la bahía en la que había sido encontrada la lancha con el cadáver de Finnick Odair. ¿Era posible que Pierce hubiera sido testigo de su asesinato?

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Pierce.

Peeta no sabía si se refería al rancho, a la vista, al robo o a la cinta de vídeo. O al telescopio por el que estaba mirando.

—Asombroso.

—Preciosa vista, ¿verdad?

Realmente lo era. Desde allí, el lago brillaba como una tersa superficie de cristal.

—Muy interesante la cinta de vídeo que me dejaste. Me sorprende que el _sheriff _aún no haya atrapado a los responsables.

Pierce se echó a reír.

—Te sorprende que no llamara a la policía, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Café, un zumo…?

Al volverse. Peeta descubrió a Pierce esperando junto a una mesa, con una jarra de cerámica en la mano.

—Me hago traer este zumo de Hawai —le explicó—. Nada más sabroso que el zumo de piña natural, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que se pueden conseguir con dinero —repuso Peeta—. O con el chantaje. Y lo que no se puede comprar ni chantajear… Siempre se puede robar, ¿no es cierto, Pierce?

—Siempre has sido una persona extremadamente sagaz —comentó su antiguo amigo, sonriendo.

—Pero lo que debe resultar ciertamente fastidioso es que te roben algo que has robado a tu vez. De hecho, estoy seguro de que te molesta muchísimo. Apuesto a que es por eso por lo que no pareces nada apenado por la muerte de Finnick Odair.

—Finnick era un… Ladrón.

«_Entre otras cosas_», pensó Peeta.

—Ya conoces el dicho: «_Ladrón que roba a ladrón…_»

—Una cosa es robar por dinero o por venganza… Y otra muy distinta apropiarte de algo que no es tuyo precisamente porque aprecias su valor mejor que su propio dueño —replicó Pierce.

—Ya… Entonces… ¿Por qué te robó Finnick? ¿Por dinero o por venganza?

—¿Quién sabe? ¿Y a quién le importa? —sirvió dos vasos de zumo—. Tienes que probar esto.

—A mí me importa —repuso Peeta, aceptando el vaso—. Sobretodo si lo mataste tú.

Su antiguo amigo simuló una exagerada expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Me crees acaso capaz de matar a alguien?

—No. Pero sí de contratar a otro para que lo haga.

Pierce se sonrió.

—Estoy intentando contratarte a ti y sé que tú no matas a gente… Excepto cuando te ves obligado a ello. Además, ¿por qué habría de molestarme en contratarte cuando ya tendría el problema resuelto? —sacudió la cabeza—. Mira, sólo quiero recuperar lo robado. Si todos esos hombres murieran antes de que yo pudiera recuperarlo… Yo no ganaría nada con ello. ¿Qué te parece el zumo?

—Delicioso. ¿Qué había en esa caja metálica?

Pierce tomó un sorbo de zumo. Obviamente, deseaba tomarse su tiempo. O eso, o estaba dudando en decírselo.

—Unas cuantas monedas. Raras, especiales.

—¿Cómo de especiales?

—Lo suficiente como para tomarme la molestia de contratarte para que las recuperes.

—¡Ah!

Peeta arqueó una ceja.

—Tienen un valor incalculable —le explicó al fin—. Es una serie de piezas de oro de veinte dólares. La serie del _Águila Doble_. Dado que no te atrae la numismática, no veo por qué tengo que ser más específico.

Peeta no era un apasionado de la numismática, pero el año anterior había leído en un periódico un artículo sobre la moneda más valiosa del mundo. Era un Águila Doble de 1933: Cuyo valor en subasta había superado los siete millones de dólares. Cuando en 1933 el presidente Roosevelt decidió desvincular el dólar del patrón oro, mandó fundir las recién acuñadas piezas de veinte. Alguien consiguió robar la serie y sacarla del país, que terminó yendo a parar a la colección del rey Faruk de Egipto. Luego desapareció de nuevo y volvió a salir a la luz cuando un comerciante de monedas intentó vendérsela a un policía que se hizo pasar por un cliente.

—¿Cómo sabes que los ladrones no han vendido ya esas monedas… Una a una?

—El robo se produjo hace apenas dos meses. Si lo hubieran hecho, las monedas habrían vuelto a aparecer.

—¿Hace dos meses? —inquirió Peeta, asombrado—. ¿Tanto has tardado en contratarme?

—Esperaba que Finnick intentara venderlas —explicó Pierce—. Tengo unos cuantos contactos. Como serie entera, las monedas son mucho más valiosas. Me habría enterado. Finnick no me robó nada más, así que supongo que era perfectamente consciente de su valor. No las habría dividido. ¿Sabías que fue Finnick el responsable de los últimos robos de casas que se han producido en esta zona?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Es lógico. Finnick conocía a toda la gente a la que robó porque él se movía en ese círculo. Asistía a las mismas fiestas. Sabía que nunca podría llegar a tener tanto dinero como ellos… Y decidió quebrantar la ley para conseguirlo.

—Acabas de describirte a ti mismo —observó Peeta.

Pierce se echó a reír.

—Sí, bueno, mi abuelo y el de Finnick eran… Viejos conocidos. Pero mi abuelo tenía más dinero.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado por qué tu padre vendió la isla a los Odair.

—Para sacar un beneficio —respondió, lacónico, dándole la espalda para servirse más zumo.

—¿De veras? No sabía que necesitara el dinero.

—Mi padre ganó la isla hace años, en una partida de póquer.

—Vaya.

Peeta nunca se había imaginado nada parecido. Simplemente había supuesto, que aquella isla había formado parte de las tierras que el abuelo de Pierce había comprado en torno al lago, años atrás. Pero entendía por qué su padre había querido desentenderse de ella. Si todas las historias que circulaban sobre la presunta maldición de aquella isla, contenían una mínima dosis de verdad…

—Esa isla siempre había tenido muy poco valor. Finnick pensó que podría hacer dinero con la construcción de un complejo turístico. ¡Qué iluso! Ahora la isla vale todavía menos.

—¿Cómo pudo enterarse Finnick de lo de tus monedas? ¿Cómo descubrió que las tenías guardadas en tu casa?

Pierce se giró para contemplar el lago por unos segundos en silencio, antes de volverse hacia Peeta.

—Detesto admitirlo, pero cometí una estúpida indiscreción.

—Una mujer —adivinó Peeta—. ¿No te bastó con enseñarle tu rancho, verdad? Tuviste que enseñarle tus monedas. ¿Le facilitaste también el código de seguridad de tu casa?

Un brillo de furia asomó a los ojos de Pierce. Sólo duró un instante, porque se apresuró a disimularlo con una sonrisa.

—Prefiero pensar que la culpa la tuvo el alcohol que bebí aquella noche.

No se necesitaba ser un sabio para sospecharlo.

—Y la mujer tenía algún contacto con Finnick Odair.

—Supongo que sí —reconoció Pierce—. Eso me pasa por visitar a los pobres y frecuentar sus ambientes, como tú dices.

—¿Quién era? —inquirió Peeta, temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

Ni siquiera quería imaginarse que Pierce y él podían tener algo más en común que el dinero y las selectas universidades en las que habían estudiado.

—La verdad es que ni me acuerdo bien de su nombre. Era una morena adorable de largas piernas y busto generoso. Creo que se llamaba Alma o… Algo así. Peeta soltó un suspiro de alivio. No había sido Katniss Everdeen.

—¿Dejaste que viera cómo desactivabas tu sistema de seguridad? —le preguntó, incrédulo.

—Supongo que estaba mucho menos borracha de lo que parecía.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

—Lo único que quiero es recuperar mi caja con su contenido intacto, y olvidar que todo esto ha sucedido alguna vez. Te lo aseguro.

No sabía por qué, pero Peeta lo dudaba seriamente.

—Tendré que conocer a los tipos implicados en esto.

—Están todos en la cinta de vídeo —replicó Pierce.

—No todos. No se ve al que está detrás de Finnick.

—¿Qué?

—La sombra de la pared. Había alguien detrás de Finnick, quizás dándoles las órdenes a los demás.

—Yo no vi más que a tres personas, contando al chófer, en el vídeo… — comentó Pierce, frunciendo el ceño—. Bueno, no importa. Como te dije, yo sólo quiero… Recuperar mi colección. De hecho, debido a la historia de esas monedas…

—Te refieres a que fueron robadas.

—Preferiría que te limitases a localizar la caja, de manera que yo pudiera recuperarla. De esa manera, ni siquiera tendrías por qué tocar las monedas. Estoy seguro de que por medio de tu sobrino, te resultará fácil encontrarla.

Peeta desvió la mirada hacia el lago. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, habría rechazado el trabajo sin dudarlo.

—Me temo que el asesinato de Finnick complicará la búsqueda —pronunció, volviéndose hacia Pierce.

—Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estás intentando elevar tu tarifa.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Me repugna todo esto.

Pierce asintió. Sus ojos azules tenían la frialdad del hielo.

—Sí. El hecho de que Finnick pereciera asesinado después de haberme robado hace que todo este asunto sea un poco más… Desagradable —sacudió la cabeza—. Con un asesino por ahí suelto, supongo que te preocupará que tu sobrino termine corriendo su misma suerte. Sobre todo si tiene mis monedas…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Rue, recogiendo el molde que Katniss había dejado caer.

Katniss tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De repente, no podía dejar de temblar. Estaba exhausta después de esforzarse por fingir que todo estaba perfectamente. Que nada especial había sucedido durante la noche anterior.

—Acabo de recordar que necesito hacer una llamada. ¿Podrás arreglártelas sola durante un rato?

Rue asintió, mirándola con expresión preocupada. Katniss se limpió las manos en el delantal y se dirigió al pequeño despacho que comunicaba con la cocina. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y buscó el número de la tienda local de disfraces.

—Hola… —pronunció con el corazón en la garganta—. Quería preguntarles algo sobre el disfraz de Rhett Butler que alquilé el otro día para Finnick Odair Necesito saber a qué hora lo recogió ayer. ¿Es usted el encargado?

—Sí, soy yo. Me acuerdo que estuvimos hablando el otro día, cuando usted se presentó en la tienda para hacer la reserva. De hecho, precisamente iba a llamarla esta mañana.

—¿De veras?

—El señor Odair no llegó a recoger su disfraz.

Katniss se quedó estupefacta. ¿Alguien más lo recogió por él? ¿Sería la otra Scarlett?

—El disfraz que usted me encargó para el señor Odair sigue todavía aquí. Sólo quería advertirle de que tendré que cargar el importe en su tarjeta de crédito.

Si el señor Burns hubiera estado en aquel momento, allí, con ella… Lo habría besado. ¡Finnick no había recogido su disfraz! Eso quería decir que el hombre con quien había hecho el amor no había llevado el disfraz de Finnick. Se dejó caer en la silla más próxima, debilitada de alivio.

Hasta que se recordó que eso no tenía por qué significar necesariamente que aquel hombre no fuera el asesino. Había llegado en lancha más o menos a la misma hora a la que Finnick había sido asesinado. Por lo demás, aquello tampoco explicaba por qué se había puesto el disfraz que el propio Finnick debería haber llevado.

—Señor Burns, ¿cuántos disfraces de Rhett Butler posee usted? —le preguntó, consciente de que aquella era la única tienda de alquiler de toda la comarca.

—Dos.

Su tono tenía un leve tono desconfiado, como si sospechara que no iba a abonarle la factura.

—¿A quién alquiló el otro?

—Si está pensando usted que le entregamos al señor Odair un disfraz equivocado…

Katniss esperaba que no fuera ese el caso. De lo contrario, tendría que volver a suponer que el hombre con quien había hecho el amor había llevado el mismo disfraz de Finnick. Y esa era una suposición que prefería descartar.

—¿Supongo que conservará algún tipo de resguardo, verdad? —inquirió, esperanzada.

A no ser que Finnick hubiera recogido un disfraz equivocado, el señor Burns tenía que tener el nombre de su misterioso amante…

—Déjeme revisarlo.

Katniss esperó. Cuando el hombre volvió a ponerse al teléfono no parecía tan convencido como antes.

—Puede que haya un problema… —Katniss lo escuchaba conteniendo el aliento—. Los otros disfraces de Rhett Butler y Scarlett O'Hara fueron alquilados a nombre de Finnick Odair.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí. Lo siento. Me temo que el señor Odair se equivocó. No recogió el disfraz que me había encargado usted, sino otro idéntico. Y con la correspondiente pareja de Scarlett.

¿Así que Finnick se había equivocado de disfraz? No necesariamente, pensó Katniss.

Finnick había planeado fugarse con una Scarlett diferente. Quienquiera que fuese esa mujer, había quedado en encontrarse con él en la fiesta. Katniss se preguntó a quién se le habría ocurrido aquella idea. ¿A Finnick? ¿O a su amante?

Katniss sospechaba que habría sido ella, dado que Finnick siempre se había caracterizado por evitar todo conflicto a cualquier precio. Y la coincidencia de dos Scarlett en la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, había significado un conflicto con mayúsculas. Pero la otra Scarlett, probablemente había previsto encontrarse con Finnick en la cabaña del lago después de que él hubiera roto su compromiso…

¿Podría despreciar más a Finnick? Lo dudaba, pero se reservaba su sentencia final para cuando hubiera conocido todos los hechos. Porque sospechaba que aquello era solamente la punta del iceberg.

—Esto lo cambia todo. Por supuesto que no le abonaremos el importe del alquiler, dado de que tiene que haberse producido un error… —pronunció el encargado.

—No, el error lo he cometido yo —le aseguró Katniss—. Por favor, insisto en abonarlo.

El señor Burns pareció inmensamente aliviado.

—Es usted muy comprensiva.

Efectivamente, pensó Katniss. Ella siempre había sido una mujer muy comprensiva. Y muy estúpida. Le temblaba la mano cuando colgó el teléfono. Su misterioso amante se había vestido con el único disfraz de Rhett Butler que había sido recogido.

El mismo que había retirado el propio Finnick. Sintió náuseas.

Al cabo de un momento descolgó el teléfono y llamó a su mejor amiga, Madge Undersee. Su familia era la dueña de la marina de la Bahía del Bandido, pero ella había estudiado periodismo y actualmente trabajaba para el _Lake Courier_.

Solamente en sus ratos libres ayudaba a sus padres con la gestión del puerto deportivo.

—Madge, soy Katniss.

—¡Katniss! Precisamente te estaba llamando, pero la línea estaba ocupada. Me acabo de enterar de lo de Finnick. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Durante los últimos meses, Katniss había compartido todas sus preocupaciones acerca de Finnick con su amiga. O al menos, los problemas que había tenido hasta entonces.

—Todavía estoy muy conmocionada. Necesito que me ayudes.

—Tú dirás.

—La policía sospecha que lo maté yo.

—¡Qué! Eso es absurdo.

—Por eso necesito saber todo lo que vas a decir en el diario sobre el asesinato. Cotilleos incluidos.

—Muy bien. Te llamaré desde la cafetería. Dentro de cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias.

Katniss colgó y esperó. El Lake Courier era la central de rumores de la comarca. Madge tenía acceso a todo tipo de informaciones antes de que fueran publicadas.

El teléfono sonó al poco rato.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres saber lo fundamental? Esto es lo que saldrá publicado esta tarde. La lancha de Finnick fue encontrada flotando en el noroeste de la isla a las nueve menos cuarto de la noche. Su cadáver se hallaba tumbado en el fondo. Lo habían disparado dos veces en el corazón a quemarropa, lo que ha hecho sospechar al _sheriff _que Finnick conocía a su asesino.

—¿Qué ropa llevaba?

—Ropa de trabajo. Vaqueros, camiseta, botas… Todo muy sucio.

—¿Entonces piensan que estuvo trabajando en la isla? —inquirió Katniss con tono sorprendido, dado que Finnick le había informado el día anterior de que no tenía que ir a Isla Inspiración.

—Debió de estar trabajando en alguna parte. Aunque como era sábado, no había nadie más trabajando en la isla. Por eso nadie sabe dónde podía estar. De todas formas, el hecho de que lo encontraran cerca de la isla ha hecho sospechar a la policía que alguien lo siguió cuando se marchó para repostar gasolina, matándolo en el agua.

—¿No encontraron ningún disfraz, o cualquier otra ropa en la lancha?

—No.

O sea que no se había llevado consigo el disfraz. No estaba en la lancha. El asesino no había podido quitárselo del cadáver para luego vestirlo con su ropa de trabajo.

Supuestamente tenía que haber dejado el disfraz en su apartamento. Lo lógico era, que hubiera planeado atracar la lancha en la marina de al lado de su casa, ducharse y cambiarse luego para ir a la fiesta de máscaras. A no ser que se hubiera acobardado para decidir en el último momento no ir a la fiesta, dado que allí lo estarían esperando las dos Scarlett…

—No se encontró ningún arma —continuó Madge—. Ni tampoco señal alguna de lucha o forcejeo. La policía todavía no ha hecho público el calibre de los proyectiles que fueron utilizados.

—¿Qué hay de la hora de su muerte?

—Finnick repostó gasolina en la marina de Heaven's Gate, en el extremo meridional del lago, pocos minutos antes de las ocho. La policía encontró la factura con la hora exacta en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. El chico del muelle no se fijó en el rumbo que tomó, pero el _sheriff _sospecha que fue a la isla por alguna razón.

Luego tal vez se hallaba de camino hacia casa de sus padres cuando lo dispararon.

—¿La policía está segura de que murió en la lancha… Y no en la isla?

Katniss pensó en la lancha que había visto cerca de la costa a eso de las ocho y cuarto, sólo unos minutos antes de ver al hombre vestido de Rhett Butler entrar en la cabaña. El hombre al que había confundido con Finnick. ¿Habría tenido tiempo de matar a Finnick y dirigirse luego a la fiesta? Pero eso no explicaba lo del disfraz, ni el motivo que lo había llevado a entrar en la cabaña del lago…

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venirte a mi casa y quedarte conmigo durante unos días? —le ofreció Madge.

—Gracias, pero tengo que mantener abierta la panadería. Ahora mismo lo que necesito es trabajar para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar demasiado en todo esto.

Puso a su amiga al tanto de lo sucedido, incluyendo lo del misterioso amante de la cabaña.

—¿No tienes idea de quién pudo haber sido ese hombre? —le preguntó Madge, asombrada.

—Ni la menor pista. Excepto que físicamente se parecía a Finnick. Necesito localizarlo a él o a la otra Scarlett… Que tal vez sea esa Annie con quien Finnick había planeado fugarse.

—Bueno, si Finnick y Annie realmente pensaban casarse antes de volar a Brasil, entonces habrían necesitado hacerse unas pruebas sanguíneas y tramitar la licencia de matrimonio. Habrían tenido que rellenar una solicitud de licencia. Dame el nombre de su agente de viajes. Quizás fue él quien le hizo los trámites a Finnick.

—Vaya, no había pensado en eso —repuso Katniss, facilitándole la información a su amiga.

—Veré lo que puedo encontrar. Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber. Te llamaré cuando sepa algo.

—Gracias.

Apenas había colgado el teléfono, cuando volvió a sonar.

—¿Diga?

—Soy Brutus, Katniss.

Su tono indicaba a las claras su estado de desolación.

—Siento tanto lo de Finnick… Iba a llamarlos esta mañana, a una hora más decente. Deben de estar destrozados…

—Sí. El _sheriff _estuvo aquí durante toda la noche. Esto es increíble, todavía no me lo acabo de creer. ¿Cómo estás tú, querida?

—Puedes imaginártelo. ¿Quién habría de desearle algún mal a Finnick?

—Ojalá lo supiera —pronunció Brutus, y se quedó callado por un momento—: ¿Podrías acercarte luego a casa? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Por supuesto.

Convinieron en que iría a su casa a las dos. Se preguntó de qué querría hablarle. Indudablemente, de su relación con Finnick.

—¿Qué tal está Enobaria?

—Nada bien.

Y colgó, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra.

Rue estaba congelando una enorme bandeja de panecillos de canela cuando Katniss salió de la oficina. Minutos después, puntual como un reloj, llegó su padre. Desde que la madre de Katniss falleció cuatro años atrás, Haymitch Everdeen se presentaba cada mañana en la panadería para desayunar con ella y charlar durante un rato.

Le encantaban aquellas conversaciones matutinas con su padre, pero aquella mañana nada más verlo, comprendió que ya se había enterado de lo de Finnick.

—Hola, cariño.

Justo en aquel instante, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Las mismas lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por contener.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Katniss —la abrazó, emocionado—. Debes de estar destrozada. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Quién pudo querer matar a Finnick?

Ambos se volvieron al oír un chillido, seguido del estrépito de una bandeja al caerse al suelo. Rue los estaba mirando de hito en hito, pálida, horrorizada.

—¿Alguien… Ha matado a Finnick? —inquirió en un murmullo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, creo que voy a vomitar…!

Y salió de la cocina.

Katniss no pudo menos que extrañarse de su reacción. Rue y Finnick nunca habían llegado a congeniar. De hecho, Finnick la había tachado de irresponsable por haber contratado a la joven, y no le había ocultado su opinión a la propia Rue. Los dos apenas habían intercambiado más de dos palabras en todo ese tiempo.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver si… —Katniss se interrumpió en seco al escuchar el motor del coche de Rue—. ¡Oh, no! Se suponía que esta mañana tenía que salir a repartir.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré del reparto —se ofreció Haymitch—. Así podrás cerrar temprano.

—Gracias, papá. Eres fantástico. ¿Seguro que te las arreglarás bien?

—Sin problema.

Peeta fulminó a Pierce con la mirada.

—Me ha parecido que estabas amenazando a mi sobrino. He oído mal, ¿verdad?

—No, yo sólo estaba diciendo… Mira, si he acudido a ti es para que puedas proteger a Thom. Mucho me temo que uno de los ladrones mató a Finnick para hacerse con las monedas. Si las tiene Thom… —alzó las manos—. Lo mismo podría sucederle a él. Créeme, no tengo nada personal contra tu sobrino.

—De acuerdo, tú sólo quieres recuperar tus monedas. La venganza no se te ha pasado en ningún momento por la cabeza.

—No es mi estilo.

«_Claro_», pronunció Peeta para sus adentros, irónico. Se dispuso a marcharse, con una maldición en los labios. ¿Por qué su sobrino tuvo que robar precisamente a Cato Pierce? ¿Y cómo se habría enredado Thom en un asunto semejante? No tenía sentido. Thom vivía en Whitefish con su madre. ¿Para qué diablos había ido allí? ¿Y cómo había podido cometer la estupidez de dejarse grabar por una cámara de videovigilancia?

—Te avisaré cuando encuentre las monedas —le dijo mientras se marchaba.

Era lo único que podía hacer, si quería salvar a Thom. Pero si su sobrino había tenido algo que ver con el asesinato de Finnick Odair, nada podría salvarlo. Si de ladrón había pasado a asesino, ese sería un problema únicamente suyo.

Una vez al volante de su camioneta, se preguntó por dónde debería empezar a buscar a Thom. Quizás había huido fuera del país con su parte del botín. No sabía por qué, pero lo dudaba. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su hermana en Whitefish. Respondió a la primera llamada.

—¿Thom?

—No, Twill, soy Peeta —maldijo para sus adentros al detectar el tono de preocupación de su voz—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Sólo esperaba que fuera Thom… —repuso con voz llorosa —¿No sabes nada de él?

—Desde hace dos meses, no… Estuvo hablando de hacer un viaje con unos amigos, así que quizás…

—¿Qué amigos? —la interrumpió Peeta.

—No estoy segura. Llamé a Oz, a Bongo y a Skidder, los chicos con los que suele salir. Ninguno de ellos lo ha visto, pero la novia de Oz, Mountain Woman, dijo que lo vio con un joven llamado Buffalo Boy.

Peeta se preguntó si alguno de los amigos de Thom tendría por lo menos un nombre normal.

—¿Conoce esa chica el nombre verdadero de ese Buffalo Boy?

—No. Al parecer todo el mundo lo llama así —respondió Twill. A esas alturas de conversación, ya estaba llorando—. Estoy terriblemente preocupada por Thom. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Twill había tenido que educar sola a Thom, después de que su marido muriera ahogado en el lago Flathead doce años atrás, cuando el niño sólo tenía siete. Hasta el momento, los roces que había tenido con la ley no habían sido muy importantes: Pequeños hurtos en tiendas, gamberrismo, conducta desordenada… Pero ahora, con diecinueve años, al parecer ya se había graduado como delincuente.

—Me ocuparé de ello —le aseguró Peeta, guardándose para sí mismo lo que ya sabía.

—Eres el mejor, hermanito.

De regreso a la marina hizo unas cuantas llamadas más y habló con los antiguos amigos de Thom. Un chico apodado Raker le contó que lo único que sabía de Buffalo Boy era que trabajaba en un gran rancho que criaba búfalos.

—Nunca me dijo qué rancho era —le explicó Raker—. Pero Buffalo Boy y Thom estuvieron hablando de ir a trabajar allí durante el verano.

Peeta tenía una idea bastante exacta de cuál era ese rancho. Llamó a Pierce para preguntarle si había tenido a Thom trabajando en plantilla. Su respuesta le sorprendió. No tenía ni la más remota idea.

—Yo no llevo el rancho directamente.

—Pregunta a tus capataces y luego llámame…

—No veo qué puede importar eso para…

—Importa —replicó Peeta, colgando bruscamente.

Mientras atravesaba Bigfork, se fijó en el letrero de un edificio de ladrillo, de dos pisos: The Best Buns. Era una estupidez. Y además peligroso. Lo peor que podía hacer. Sin embargo, tenía que ver a la mujer con la que había hecho el amor durante la noche anterior en la cabaña. La prometida de Finnick Odair.

Sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho. Intentó decirse que solamente lo hacía por simple curiosidad. Pero lo cierto era que esa mujer no se había apartado de su pensamiento desde aquella noche, desde aquel primer beso. Y demasiadas cosas estaban en juego para tener a una mujer rondándole la cabeza… Sobre todo a una mujer como ella.

La cafetería de la panadería estaba llena de clientes. Excepto una, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. El tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta delató su presencia. Y de repente se encontró frente a frente con Katniss Everdeen.

**Hola a todos! Bueno pues ya se van a reencontrar nuestros protagonistas y ya sabemos que quiere Cato ¿Qué tendrá la caja?**

**Paso de rápido porque no quería dejar sin actualizar, pero gracias por leer y a Juliper22 por comentar!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Reencuentro

_Katniss_ alzó la mirada al oír la campanilla. Apenas echó un vistazo al hombre que acababa de entrar. La cafetería hervía de actividad, como siempre a esas horas de la mañana. Rue aún no había vuelto. La había llamado a casa, pero no había recibido respuesta. Estaba preocupada. Y sorprendida por su reacción ante el asesinato de Finnick.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —le preguntó al hombre cuando se acercó al mostrador.

Era rubio, de tez clara, pero ligeramente bronceada, treinta y pocos años. Vestía camiseta y vaqueros cortos, y calzaba unas sencillas sandalias. Parecía uno de tantos tipos que frecuentaban la zona. Por eso le sorprendió tanto la extraña sensación que lo asaltó al verlo. Ocultaba sus ojos detrás de unas gafas de sol de espejo, así que lo único que vio fue la imagen de su propio rostro en los cristales, ruborizada… Antes de que se las subiera para sujetárselas en lo alto de la frente.

Era muy guapo, desde luego. Y tenía un excelente físico. Hombros anchos y cuadrados, brazos musculosos, piernas largas y fuertes… Algo que pese a todo, seguía sin explicar su reacción. Ni tampoco la de él.

Un mechón de cabello le caía sobre la frente. Tenía aspecto de hombre confiado, seguro de sí mismo. ¿Por qué entonces la estaba mirando con aquella expresión de sorpresa, casi de sobresalto?

—Quiero uno de esos panecillos de canela. Huelen maravillosamente bien — pronunció al fin y sonrió casi tentativamente, como temeroso de su respuesta.

Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando que no advirtiera su azoro.

—¿Le apetece tomarlo con un café?

El hombre se volvió hacia la única mesa vacía que quedaba en el local, al lado de una ventana.

—Sí, gracias. Solo.

Katniss recogió el dinero que había dejado en el mostrador.

—Se lo llevaré a la mesa.

Le tembló la mano cuando sacó un panecillo de canela de la bandeja y lo sirvió en un plato. Se dijo que simplemente le estaban fallando los nervios. Una tardía reacción al asesinato de Finnick. A todo lo que había sucedido durante las últimas horas.

Puso un tenedor en el plato, llenó una taza de café y lo llevó todo a la mesa, consciente de que aquel hombre no había dejado de mirarla en todo ese tiempo.

Probablemente se estaría preguntando por lo que le pasaba…

—Gracias —pronunció él—. Tiene usted un local fantástico. Ojalá lo hubiera conocido antes.

Seguía observándola con detenimiento. Frunció el ceño al advertir las magulladuras que tenía en la frente y en una mejilla.

—¿Ha venido aquí a pasar el verano? —le preguntó Katniss, intentando entablar una conversación natural con toda normalidad.

Vio que apartaba la taza para que pudiera dejar el plato sobre la mesa. Fue cuando sus manos se rozaron. La reacción fue intensa como una descarga eléctrica. Katniss dio un respingo tan violento, que a punto estuvo de caérsele el plato.

—¡Oh, lo siento…! —balbuceó,, avergonzada por su reacción.

Todavía sentía un cosquilleo en los dedos, en el lugar exacto donde la había tocado. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

—Es culpa mía. Electricidad estática —explicó él—. Debe de ser por este calor tan seco.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza, momentáneamente distraída con la contemplación de su boca. Una boca de labios llenos, que le resultaban casi… Familiares.

—¿No nos hemos visto antes? —le preguntó sin pensar—. Perdone, ya sé que suena a tópico. No pretendía…

—Tranquila. Me pasa muchas veces. Debo de tener una cara muy normal.

¿Normal? Katniss no era de esa opinión. Se parecía a Finnick. Era más alto que la media. Musculoso. Como Finnick la última vez que lo vio. Excepto que aquel hombre tenía un aspecto más recio, más duro…

La campanilla de la puerta sonó de nuevo, y Katniss se volvió para descubrir a los agentes Duncan y Samuelson. Sin añadir otra palabra, se dirigió al mostrador para atenderlos. Era increíble. ¿Cómo había podido ponerse en ridículo de esa manera?

Lanzó una mirada al hombre al que acababa de servir. Estaba mirando a los policías, curioso. Otra vez experimentó una extraña sensación de… Familiaridad.

—Dos cafés solos, y… —Duncan miró a Samuelson, que negó con la cabeza—. Un panecillo de canela —añadió con una sonrisa, recordando el régimen que estaba siguiendo su compañero.

Pero Katniss sabía que no habían ido allí únicamente para desayunar. Tomó el dinero que Duncan le entregaba.

—Guárdese el cambio —le dijo—. Cuando tenga un momento libre, nos gustaría hablar con usted.

Y se dirigieron a la mesa que acababa de quedar libre.

Minutos después se abrió la puerta de la cocina, y Katniss se preguntó cómo era posible que su padre hubiera tardado tan poco tiempo en hacer los repartos. Pero no era él. Era Rue.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a disculparse la joven, con gesto contrito—. No fue mi intención desaparecer así. Es sólo que… —Katniss la miraba expectante—. Me impresionó mucho lo del asesinato de Finnick…

En sus ojos había una expresión de puro miedo.

—Tranquila… —la consoló Katniss, acercándose. Rue la abrazó con una desesperación que no pudo menos que sorprenderla. Siempre había pensando que nada podía asustar a esa chiquilla—. Yo también estoy muy alterada… ¿Podrías ayudarme a terminar con esto? Hoy pienso cerrar temprano.

—Puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Estupendo. Limpia las mesas y luego ponte con la cocina.

Suspirando profundamente, Katniss fue a servir a los policías. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría seguir soportando aquella situación. Tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo el juicio.

Hacia el final de la hora del desayuno, las mesas comenzaron a despejarse. Hasta que solamente quedaron dos ocupadas: La del desconocido y la de los dos agentes. Katniss se preguntó qué querrían de ella. Quizás deseaban comunicarle alguna nueva noticia. Estaba cansada de sentir miedo, de esperar a cada momento que la detuvieran por el asesinato de Finnick. Estaba cansada de sentirse indefensa, impotente.

¿Y si eran malas noticias? Bueno, entonces quizás averiguaría la identidad de su misterioso amante, o de la otra Scarlett. O ambas. Y si no era así, ella misma tendría que descubrir al asesino de Finnick. Cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar su inocencia.

Con gesto decidido se dirigió a la mesa de los policías, consciente de que el desconocido no había dejado de mirarla.

—Soy toda suya. ¿De qué querían hablarme?

Finalmente Peeta logró tranquilizarse. No podía dar crédito a la reacción de aquella mujer. Ni a la suya propia. Había cometido una estupidez al ir allí. Era casi como si a un nivel subconsciente, Katniss Everdeen hubiera «_sabido_» sin lugar a dudas quién era él.

Probó el panecillo de canela. Tenía un sabor increíble. Como la propia Katniss Everdeen. Sabía que debería marcharse en aquel preciso momento, pero no podía.

Estaba magullada, pero aparentemente se encontraba bien. Se había preocupado mucho la noche anterior, cuando aparcó cerca de su apartamento y vio las luces encendidas con el coche patrulla en la puerta. No había duda de que estaba muy tensa, pero parecía que lo soportaba bien. Tomó un periódico de otra mesa y fingió leer mientras escuchaba la conversación de los policías.

Tal y como sospechaba, el apartamento de Katniss había sido allanado durante la noche anterior. Pero se quedó estremecido al enterarse de que el asaltante ya estaba allí cuando ella regresó, y que incluso llegó a atacarla. Eso explicaba las magulladuras. Maldijo entre dientes. El agresor debía de haber estado buscando las malditas monedas de Pierce, sospechando que Finnick las había ocultado en el apartamento de Katniss.

Hasta que esas monedas aparecieran, Katniss Everdeen se encontraba en un grave peligro, tal y como había sospechado. Por esa razón había pasado la noche anterior en su camioneta, a la puerta de su apartamento. La miró. Era encantadora, de eso no había ninguna duda. Alta y esbelta, tenía un cuerpo que conocía íntimamente, y un rostro que recordaba al de un ángel. Sus preciosos ojos castaños, de mirada vivaz, se complementaban maravillosamente con su aparente fortaleza de carácter.

Continuó observándola, impresionado. Sabía ya que había abierto aquella panadería al poco de salir de la universidad, y que hasta el momento había tenido mucho éxito con ella. Entendía por qué. Aquel era el mejor panecillo de canela que había probado en su vida. Además, debía de ser una brillante empresaria.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos que aquella mujer le había despertado iban mucho más allá de la admiración. Y trascendían la simple apariencia física. Le había llegado al corazón. ¿Qué era lo que tendría Katniss Everdeen para provocarle un efecto semejante? La noche anterior, en la cabaña del lago, lo había cautivado con un simple beso. Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? Se encontraba en un grave dilema. No podía contarle a Katniss lo de las monedas sin poner el peligro a su sobrino, y mucho menos dejar que el _sheriff _sospechara que Pierce, su dueño, las había robado a su vez.

Maldijo de nuevo para sus adentros. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

—Señorita Everdeen, hemos estado hablando con varios de los vecinos de Finnick

Odair —pronunció el agente Duncan con tono suave—. Nos han dicho que el señor Odair y usted tuvieron una discusión el domingo pasado.

—El domingo pasado yo no vi a Finnick —repuso Katniss, mirándolo asombrada.

—Los vecinos sostienen que la vieron marcharse después de una discusión con el señor Odair.

—No. Lo que debieron ver fue a una mujer conduciendo mi coche —explicó mientras se esforzaba por contener su furia—. Evidentemente, se trataba de la «_otra_ _prometida_» de Finnick. La misma que alquiló el otro disfraz de Scarlett O'Hara en la tienda del pueblo.

—Sí, sabemos que Finnick alquiló unos disfraces de Rhett Butler y de Scarlett O'Hara en esa tienda. Y usted también —terció Samuelson—. Sólo que Finnick no llegó a recoger el suyo.

—Pero alguien tuvo que recoger el otro par…

—En efecto. La dependienta nos ha dicho que fue usted quien recogió esos disfraces, y que se comprometió a recoger el otro de Rhett Butler.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza con gesto incrédulo.

—Yo sólo recogí un disfraz. La dependienta está equivocada.

—Es posible —reconoció Duncan—. Ella dice que tenía mucho trabajo debido a la gran fiesta que estaban organizando los Odair. También estuvimos registrando la cabaña. Y no encontramos ni el anillo… Ni ninguna prenda suya. Nada que pudiera indicar que usted había estado allí durante la noche anterior. Ni siquiera la cama estaba desarreglada.

—No nos acostamos en la cama —explicó, ruborizada. La voz había empezado a fallarle—. Alguien se llevó mi anillo y la ropa interior que me dejé allí. Eso debería significar algo…

¿Pero qué? ¿Que su misterioso amante se había llevado sus cosas? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si no era para ocultar lo que había sucedido allí?

Conmocionada, cambió de tema:

—¿Qué hay de mi coche? ¿Lo han encontrado?

—No.

—Pues cuando lo encuentren, encontrarán también a esa otra mujer.

En ese momento, aquella era la única pista con que contaba Katniss para rastrear a la otra Scarlett. Eso y su voz. Todavía podría reconocerla si llegaba a oírla.

—Tenemos gente buscando su coche —le explicó Samuelson—. Lo localizaremos —de repente, se inclinó hacia ella—. Vamos, señorita Everdeen, no nos haga perder más tiempo. Usted no estuvo anoche en esa cabaña haciendo el amor con un completo desconocido. Usted fue a la isla a ver a Finnick, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Se pelearon? Tal vez se enteró de la existencia de aquella otra mujer…

—Mire, si yo hubiera matado a Finnick, ¿cree que sería lo suficientemente estúpida para confesarles que estuve haciendo el amor con un desconocido en la cabaña del lago inmediatamente después?

—La gente no suele comportarse de manera muy racional cuando se halla sometida a una fuerte tensión —replicó Duncan, suspirando—. El problema es que usted necesita una coartada. Y francamente, la que usted nos ha facilitado la hace parecer aún más culpable.

Peeta terminó su panecillo de canela, recriminándose mentalmente por haber ido allí. Con el rabillo del ojo, podía ver que la conversación de Katniss con los policías estaba subiendo de tono. Había escuchado lo suficiente como para deducir que la acusaban del asesinato de Finnick Odair.

Hasta ese momento, no se le había ocurrido que Katniss pudiera necesitar una coartada. Maldijo para sus adentros. Él era su única coartada. Maravilloso. El problema era que no podía revelar la verdad a la policía por varias y poderosas razones. Lo que significaba que Katniss estaba sola e indefensa ante ellos. Al menos por el momento. Y que él tendría que mantenerse al margen. Porque sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo en descubrir que él era el misterioso amante de la cabaña de lago.

Pero lo que más preocupaba a Peeta era otra cosa. Sabía que si continuaba viéndola, no podría evitarlo: Se traicionaría. Haría algo tan estúpido como confesárselo todo. O peor aún: La besaría de nuevo, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Le lanzó otra furtiva mirada, evocando el episodio amoroso de la cabaña. Se sentía como un colegial. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Incluso se sorprendió deseando que Finnick Odair siguiera aún vivo para darle su merecido. Por haber engañado a Katniss. Por haberse prometido con ella. Y por haberla colocado en aquella posición… Y a él también, de paso.

No podía creer en lo terriblemente estúpido que había sido Finnick Odair.

Aquella mañana, Peeta había recogido el anillo de compromiso que Katniss Everdeen le había tirado a la cara. En el interior tenía grabadas unas leves iniciales. Parecían haber sido limadas, lo cual le había hecho preguntarse por su origen. Y Pierce le había dicho que sospechaba que Finnick Odair había sido el autor de los robos que se habían producido en la zona.

De modo que al igual que las monedas de Pierce, era muy probable que Finnick hubiera robado también aquel anillo. Peeta había enviado una descripción del mismo a un viejo amigo suyo, Chaff Johnson, del departamento de policía de Kalispell, para saber si figuraba en alguna lista de joyas robadas. Por lo poco que había podido enterarse en el bar la noche anterior, Katniss y Finnick no llevaban mucho tiempo comprometidos y últimamente no se había producido ningún robo en la comarca.

Si el anillo era robado, significaba que hacía algún tiempo que Finnick Odair había empezado con sus actividades delictivas. Por lo demás, Peeta ignoraba qué era lo que podía haber hecho Finnick con las monedas de Pierce. Teniendo en cuenta que el robo se había producido dos meses atrás, aquellas monedas podían estar en cualquier parte. Y sin embargo, alguien parecía pensar que aún seguían en Bigfork.

¿Por qué otra razón habría de haber allanado el apartamento de Katniss apenas la noche anterior?

—Todo el mundo sabe que Finnick y usted no se llevaban bien —pronunció en aquel momento uno de los policías—. Usted misma nos dijo que tenía intención de romper su compromiso.

Peeta estaba asombrado. ¿Katniss había planeado romper su compromiso con Finnick antes de acudir a la cabaña del lago? Intentó no alegrarse demasiado. Y esforzarse por recordar que lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior… No volvería a ocurrir.

Vio que se mordía el labio inferior, preocupada. Y no pudo evitar recordar el delicioso sabor de su boca. Katniss Everdeen era una mujer peligrosa, inteligente, hermosa, competente, sexy, independiente… El tipo de mujer del que cualquier hombre podría enamorarse, que podría hacerle desear sentar la cabeza, establecerse… Algo que Peeta no tenía intención alguna de hacer. Otra vez no.

—¿Quiere más café?

Peeta alzó la mirada y vio a una joven con el pelo teñido de verde, sosteniendo una cafetera.

—No, tengo que marcharme. Gracias de todas formas —repuso, consciente de que la chica lo había estado mirando mientras observaba a Katniss y a los policías—. Es el panecillo de canela más sabroso que he probado en mi vida.

Le dejó una generosa propina. La joven no dejaba de mirarlo. Peeta fue consciente de que ya no podría volver a la panadería. Era demasiado peligroso.

Pero detestaba tener que dejar sola a Katniss, enfrentándose a los policías. Temía que el hombre que había allanado su apartamento no hubiese encontrado lo que había ido a buscar. Eso significaba que regresaría, y que Peeta tendría que pasar las noches siguientes vigilando su puerta, de centinela.

Mientras tanto, tendría que concentrarse en localizar a Thom y las monedas durante las horas del día. Una vez que Pierce las recuperara, Katniss estaría a salvo.

Luego, si seguía necesitando una coartada… Peeta se prometió solemnemente que jamás permitiría que fuera a la cárcel. De todas formas, esperaba que no llegara el caso.

Cuando ya se levantaba de la mesa para marcharse, la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar. Un hombre moreno, de unos treinta y pocos años, entró en la panadería y se dirigió directamente a los policías.

—Tengo entendido que ustedes sospechan que Katniss mató a Finnick Odair —les espetó.

Era más o menos del mismo peso y estatura que Peeta. Musculoso, tenía la tez bronceada, curtida por el sol. Se notaba que trabajaba a la intemperie.

—Disculpe, pero no veo en qué puede incumbirle eso. Esto es un asunto del departamento de policía —replicó uno de los agentes.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues yo he venido a decirles que Katniss no pudo haber asesinado a Finnick. Porque estuvo conmigo anoche. En la cabaña del lago —y añadió, desviando la mirada hacia ella—. Haciendo el amor.

**Chan chan chaaaan! ¿Quién creen que llegó a salvar a Katniss? Hagan sus apuestas!**

**No podré actualizar hasta el viernes, pero deben regresar si quieren saber quién es el hombre misterioso…**

**Gracias Juliper22 por tus reviews!**

**Gracias por leer!**


	9. El hombre enmascarado

_Katniss_ se levantó, mirando de hito en hito a Gale Hawthorne. Debía de estar soñando.

—Gale: No empeores las cosas mintiendo…

—¿Podríamos hablar de todo esto en privado, en su apartamento? —sugirió Duncan—. Señor Hawthorne, por favor, baje la voz hasta que subamos arriba…

Katniss alzó la mirada. El hombre que había estado sentado al lado de la ventana acababa de levantarse y estaba contemplando la escena con expresión asombrada. No podía culparlo, teniendo en cuenta lo que debía de haber oído.

—Sí, tienen razón. Subamos a mi apartamento —miró a Rue, que también parecía haberse quedado de piedra—. ¿Quieres encargarte de cerrar?

—Claro.

Subieron al piso superior. Gale se sentó en uno de los sillones, mirando tímidamente a su alrededor. Duncan tomó asiento en el sofá. Samuelson se quedó de pie, apoyado en el umbral de la cocina, observándolos a todos.

Katniss no quería sentarse. Prefería pasear de un lado a otro. Pero al fin se obligó a hacerlo en el otro sillón, el más alejado de Gale. Como si quisiera poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y… Su versión de los hechos.

—¿Quiere decir, señorita Everdeen, que este no es el hombre de la cabaña? —le espetó Duncan.

_«¡Oh, Dios mío! Espero que no»_, rezó para sus adentros.

—No puede ser.

—Ella no sabía que era yo —intervino Gale—. Creyó que era Finnick. De acuerdo, quizás yo le dejé pensar que lo era… Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de vestirme con el mismo disfraz que Finnick, pensé simplemente que sería divertido. No quise hacer mal alguno a nadie.

En aquel momento, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se la tragara la tierra. Gale Hawthorne. Desde que eran niños, Gale había sido la sombra de Finnick y el torturador de Katniss. Todo lo que hacía Finnick, Gale lo intentaba, y siempre fracasando miserablemente. De crío, cuando no estaba imitando a Finnick, le estaba echando gusanos a Katniss, o poniéndole chicle en el pelo, o tirándola al suelo… Por eso, con el tiempo, había aprendido a evitarlo.

Gale acabó con malas notas el instituto, no fue a la universidad y terminó trabajando en la construcción. Todo lo contrario que Finnick. Lo que siempre había sorprendido a Katniss era la amistad que se profesaban los dos. Sospechaba que la razón no era otra que el deseo de Finnick de que lo admiraran, lo idolatraran. De hecho, solía decir soltando una carcajada, que todo el mundo debería tener un amigo como Gale.

Ya en la edad adulta, el comportamiento de Gale con Katniss siempre había estado presidido por la burla, la pulla… O los celos. Katniss sospechaba que se sentía celoso de su relación con Finnick. Y sabía que habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Cualquier cosa.

—Está mintiendo —pronunció, rezando de nuevo para que así fuera.

No podía haberse dejado seducir por Gale Hawthorne. Aunque físicamente, muy bien habría podido ser su misterioso amante. Era de la misma estatura de Finnick, delgado y fibroso a la vez, como el hombre de la cabaña…

Incluso tenía sentido su estúpida explicación acerca de por qué se había puesto el mismo disfraz que Finnick. Eso teniendo en cuenta, por supuesto, el absurdo carácter de Gale. ¿Pero por qué diablos estaba haciendo eso?

—Tiene que estar mintiendo —insistió.

Los policías preguntaron a Gale por la hora del encuentro en la cabaña, por la tormenta, por el corte de luz, por los detalles más insignificantes. Y Gale, para consternación de Katniss, parecía tener respuesta para todo.

—¿A qué nombre alquiló usted el disfraz? —le preguntó Duncan.

—Lo alquiló Finnick —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo sabía que tenía otro de Rhett Butler. Por eso se me ocurrió la idea.

—¡Gale era el mejor amigo de Finnick! —gritó Katniss—. Por eso sabía que tenía un disfraz de sobra. Se lo aseguro, está mintiendo. ¿Cómo pudo saber que yo necesitaba una coartada? ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Debió de haberse enterado de todo a través de su primo, que trabaja en el Ayuntamiento justo al lado de la oficina del _sheriff_.

Duncan la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Tenía delante de sí a un hombre dispuesto a sostener una coartada, y lejos de confirmar su versión, se esforzaba todo lo posible por desmentirla.

—¿Tiene alguna manera de demostrar que fue usted el hombre con quien estuvo la señorita Everdeen anoche en la cabaña?

Asintiendo, Gale sacó de un bolsillo el sostén negro que ella había llevado la noche anterior. Katniss sintió náuseas. Justo cuando pensaba que era imposible que su situación pudiera empeorar aún más…

Peeta no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar antes de que Katniss, los policías y el tal Gale subieran al apartamento. Su primera reacción fue desmentirlo, pero no podía. Intentó decirse que era imposible que Katniss pudiera pensar que aquel Gale era el mismo hombre con quien había hecho el amor…

¿O no?

Condujo de regreso a su barco-casa. ¿Quién diablos sería aquel Gale Hawthorne? A Peeta no le había pasado desapercibido el desmentido de Katniss. Y lo más importante, ¿por qué estaba mintiendo? ¿Para salvar a Katniss? ¿O a sí mismo?

Una vez en el Beach Bar, no tardó mucho tiempo en averiguar que supuestamente, Gale Hawthorne había sido el mejor amigo de Finnick Odair. Y que no solamente había invertido en el complejo turístico de Isla Inspiración, sino que además había trabajado allí.

Gracias a una llamada a su amigo Chaff Johnson, también se enteró de que Gale había tenido problemas con la ley cuando era más joven. Dos veces había sido detenido por mantener relaciones sexuales con menores. Y ambas veces había salido en libertad, presuntamente gracias al dinero que Finnick había ofrecido a los padres de las chicas. Cuando desaparecía alguna joven, Gale Hawthorne era siempre el principal sospechoso. Pero hasta el momento, nadie había sido capaz de acusarlo de nada.

Katniss no recordaba haber vivido nunca un día peor.

Tanto Duncan como Samuelson, parecieron contentarse con la explicación de que Gale Hawthorne había sido su misterioso amante, y con su propia coartada.

Pero por muy absurdo que pareciera, ella prefería seguir siendo la sospechosa número uno del asesinato de Finnick antes que aceptar aquello.

Los policías se marcharon después de que Gale se comprometiera a acudir a la oficina del _sheriff _para hacer una declaración en regla. Samuelson lanzó a Katniss una elocuente mirada de desaprobación, obviamente asqueado por el hecho de que hubiera hecho el amor con el mejor amigo de Finnick la misma noche en que su prometido fue asesinado.

Pero Samuelson no sabía ni la mitad de la historia. Si Gale había dicho la verdad, entonces ella había hecho el amor con un hombre al que apenas podía soportar ver.

Le ardía la cara de vergüenza cuando acompañó a los dos agentes a la salida.

Finalmente se volvió hacia Gale, incómoda.

—Quizá ellos se hayan creído tu historia, pero yo no.

—Me has guardado rencor durante mucho tiempo. Creo que la razón por la que me metía contigo, cuando éramos críos, no era otra que la de hacerme notar.

—¡Oh, pues tuviste mucho éxito, te lo aseguro! —repuso, irónica.

—Siempre me gustaste. Realmente me molestaba la manera en que te trataba Finnick —le confesó, aparentemente sincero—. Bueno, ahora tengo que marcharme.

Lamento que te haya decepcionado tanto saber que yo fui el hombre con quien estuviste. No quería avergonzarte, de verdad. Tenía la sospecha de que no te gustaría mucho saber… Lo «_nuestro_». Simplemente, no podía soportar que te presionaran tanto esos dos. Y tenías razón. Me había enterado de todo a través de mi primo. Ya sabes lo rápido que corren las noticias en este pueblo.

Katniss gimió para sus adentros. El pueblo entero debía de saber ya lo de su encuentro amoroso en la cabaña del lago. Y a partir de ese momento, pensarían que lo había hecho con Gale…

—Todo esto pasará, tarde o temprano. Y la gente terminará por olvidarlo —le dijo él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. No te preocupes, yo no te molestaré, teniendo en cuenta tu… Reacción.

Aquel Gale era nuevo para ella. Nunca lo había visto comportarse de aquella manera, con tanta sensibilidad. ¿Era posible que realmente hubiera sido el hombre de la cabaña?

Se dio cuenta de que todo había empezado con aquel primer beso, en el instante exacto en que se tocaron sus labios. Aquel beso había derretido toda su furia, todo su resentimiento, todos sus temores hacia Finnick. Había sido seducida con un simple beso. ¿Un beso de Gale Hawthorne?

Le repugnaba aquella perspectiva, aun cuando se tratase de aquel Gale tan cambiado. Simplemente no podía imaginárselo como el hombre tierno y generoso que la había transportado a otro mundo, inflamándola de pasión. Tenía que haber sido algo más que sexo. Se había vinculado con aquel hombre y ahora lo echaba de menos, suspiraba por él. Y tanto su corazón como su alma le decían que no se trataba de Gale Hawthorne.

Gale se dirigió hacia la puerta y en el último momento, se volvió hacia ella.

—Sé que a veces Finnick podía ser un auténtico imbécil, pero era mi mejor amigo.

—¿Es por eso por lo que decidiste regalarme una coartada?

Sacudió la cabeza, mirándola sombrío.

—Te he dicho la verdad, Katniss. Lo siento, pero el de anoche fui yo.

Y se dispuso a marcharse de una vez.

—¿Gale?

—¿Sí?

Se detuvo, de espaldas a ella.

—¿Sabías que Finnick se estaba viendo con una mujer llamada Annie?

—Sé que había alguien. La vi conduciendo tu coche una vez.

—¿Sabes su nombre?

—Efectivamente, se llamaba Annie. Es todo lo que sé. Pero esa mujer nunca le importó de verdad a Finnick, sólo le estuvo tomando el pelo, dándole falsas esperanzas. Como solía hacer con todas las mujeres.

_«Sólo que con esa Annie había planeado casarse»_, replicó Katniss para sus adentros.

—De todas formas, te agradezco que hayas intentado ayudarme —le dijo, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por su actitud.

Instantes después se asomó a la ventana y lo vio subir a un deportivo nuevo de color negro… El mismo que había visto aparcado frente a la panadería esa mañana.

¿Por qué se habría apostado Gale a las tres y media de la madrugada en la puerta de la panadería? ¿Era posible que hubiera estado decidiendo si confesarle o no que él había sido el hombre con quien había estado anoche?

Después de todo… ¿Se habría equivocado con él?

Una vez sola, Katniss telefoneó al cerrajero para que cambiara la cerradura de la puerta, recordando que el intruso había entrado con la llave de Finnick. Justo cuando se estaba preparando para marcharse, la llamó Madge.

—Finnick no llegó a solicitar ni licencia de matrimonio ni análisis de sangre alguno. Además… Prepárate para escuchar esto: Canjeó por dinero en efectivo el segundo billete, el que estaba a nombre de Annie Odair, la víspera del día de la fiesta —le informó su amiga—. O cambió de idea acerca de casarse con ella, o nunca tuvo verdadera intención de hacerlo.

Katniss pensó que quizás Gale había estado en lo cierto cuando le aseguró que a

Finnick nunca le había importado la tal Annie.

—Yo diría que si esa mujer llegó a descubrir eso… Tenía una muy buena razón para asesinarlo —apuntó Madge.

—Y que lo digas.

Pero si no era el billete, que no podía estar allí… ¿Qué era lo que aquella mujer habría estado buscando en su apartamento?

Después de colgar, Katniss terminó de cambiarse de ropa y fue a ver a Brutus Odair. Durante todo el trayecto no dejó de pensar en los móviles del asesinato de Finnick… Y en la otra Scarlett. ¿Lo habría matado Annie, después de todo?

La carretera que llevaba a la mansión de los Odair era angosta y sinuosa. A esa hora de la tarde, las aguas del lago tenían un maravilloso color verde claro, casi cristalino. Las hojas de los cerezos de la ribera brillaban al sol. Mientras la carretera se estrechaba aún más, al borde de los acantilados de roca, Katniss se acordó de la persecución de la noche anterior, cuando salió en pos de su sedán rojo.

Enseguida había pensado que se trataba de Finnick, pero muy bien había podido ser la otra Scarlett…

Nada más aparcar la furgoneta, desvió la mirada hacia la cabaña, medio oculta entre los pinos, y se vio asaltada por una avalancha de emociones que nada tenían que ver con Gale Hawthorne. Él no podía haber sido aquel hombre, por muchas que fueran las pruebas que le hubiera presentado de lo contrario.

Aquella cabaña la atraía como si fuera un imán. Incapaz de resistirse, se dirigió hacia allí y abrió la puerta, asomándose al interior. La policía ya la había registrado. Aun así, tenía que entrar.

Sin saber siquiera lo que estaba buscando.

La cabaña era tan pequeña que apenas había espacio suficiente para una cama, dos sillones, una mesa pequeña y el cuarto de baño. Se preguntó cómo habría podido conseguir Gale su sostén, si él no había sido el hombre con quien había hecho el amor. Pero… ¿Y el anillo de compromiso? ¿Y la braga? ¿Adónde habían ido a parar?

Permaneció de pie en medio de la habitación. Casi podía sentir la presencia de aquel hombre a su alrededor. El recuerdo de sus caricias en la piel, en la memoria de su cuerpo… Cerró los ojos, percibiendo que de alguna manera seguía todavía allí. Sí, su amante enmascarado continuaba aún siendo un misterio, a la espera de revelarse.

Y quizás la deseara tan desesperadamente como ella lo había deseado a él…

—Bien —pronunció en voz alta, abriendo los ojos—. Pero si tanto te desea ese hombre, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarte? ¿Por qué no ha acudido en tu rescate?

Se dispuso a marcharse, cabizbaja. Fue entonces cuando pisó algo en el umbral que llamó su atención. En el suelo había restos de un barro reseco, de color amarillento. Se agachó para examinarlo. Aquel tipo de tierra no se veía por aquella zona. Mientras lo desmenuzaba con los dedos, de repente se acordó de algo. Había visto ese barro amarillo antes… ¡En las botas de Finnick, la última vez que fue a buscarla a la panadería procedente de la isla!

Brutus abrió enseguida la puerta. Parecía haber envejecido diez años. Tenía el rostro pálido, ceniciento. Sin pronunciar una palabra, abrazó a Katniss.

—Lo siento tanto… —murmuró ella.

Asintió en silencio, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, mientras la guiaba a su despacho.

—Pedí a la doncella que nos preparase una limonada.

Katniss no estaba sedienta, pero aceptó la bebida mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. Se preguntó dónde estaría Enobaria. Parecía nervioso, inseguro, algo absolutamente insólito en un hombre como él.

—Sé que las cosas… No estaban funcionando muy bien entre ustedes dos.

—Es cierto —reconoció Katniss—. Últimamente no lo veía mucho. Creo que me estuvo evitando. Yo intentaba decirme que simplemente trabajaba demasiado, pero… Lo cierto es que precisamente anoche tomé la decisión de romper nuestro compromiso… Antes siquiera de saber que había alguien más.

—Ya. Otra mujer —pronunció Brutus.

—Sí. ¿Lo sabías?

—Lo lamento mucho, Katniss —no respondió a su pregunta—. Tú sabes lo contento que estaba de que fueras a formar parte de nuestra familia. Y Finnick también conocía mis sentimientos al respecto —de nuevo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le apretó cariñosamente una mano—. Me apena terriblemente que no llegases a ser mi nuera.

—Gracias.

—Si hay algo que necesites, cualquier cosa, házmelo saber. El funeral se celebrará mañana. Enobaria insistió en que fuera público, abierto a todo el pueblo. Creo que necesita convertirlo en un gran acontecimiento, lo más solemne posible.

Katniss asintió, comprensiva.

—Pensamos que era mejor hacerlo tan pronto como el forense… Nos devolviera el cuerpo —se le quebró la voz—. ¿Qué mal pudo hacer Finnick a nadie para que alguien quisiera matarlo?

Katniss le apretó la mano, consciente de lo muy duro que debía de resultarle todo aquello. ¿Con cuántas mujeres habría estado jugando Finnick? ¿Acaso alguna de ellas lo había matado?

—Yo tampoco lo veía mucho últimamente —le confesó de pronto Brutus, recuperándose—. No, desde que dejé de mantenerlo económicamente —asintió con la cabeza al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Katniss—. Sé que Finnick había planeado dejar el pueblo anoche. Y marcharse del país. El _sheriff _me dijo que había reservado un segundo billete, aparte del suyo… A nombre de la señora Odair. Annie Odair. Lo primero que pensé fue que debía de tratarse de algún error…

—No, no fue ningún error —repuso Katniss—. En la fiesta había una mujer vestida con el mismo disfraz que yo. Al parecer, pensaba ocupar mi lugar una vez que Finnick me soltara a bocajarro la noticia.

—Un comportamiento despreciable. Me siento tan avergonzado… —cerró los ojos—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

—Tú no tienes la culpa.

—Sí que la tengo —replicó, abriendo los ojos de nuevo—. Enobaria y yo malcriamos a Finnick, lo convertimos en un niño mimado. Satisfacíamos todos sus caprichos. Le dimos todo lo que nos pedía… Incluso esa horrible isla. La quería tanto… Por mucho que a mí me disgustara la idea, pensé que podría hacer algo con ella, tener éxito… Y confié en que eso pudiera… Cambiarlo. Por desgracia, terminó incluso estafando a la gente que había depositado su confianza en él, a mí mismo y a otros inversores. ¡Isla Inspiración! Finnick se rió de todos nosotros…

—¿Quién más invirtió en la isla? —inquirió Katniss, pensando que quizás alguno de los otros inversores habría descubierto lo de la estafa y asesinado a Finnick.

Según Brutus, fueron cuatro personas. Wesley Morgan, un terrateniente local; J. P. Davies, un genio de la informática retirado, propietario de una casa de verano en el lago, que nunca pasaba más de un mes en la comarca cada año; y Gale y Burt Hawthorne. Katniss se quedó asombrada. ¿El padre de Gale había invertido en Isla Inspiración? Burt Hawthorne poseía una gasolinera en Polson, en el extremo meridional del lago. Había muerto en Mayo de un ataque al corazón, pero Katniss dudaba que hubiera tenido mucho dinero que invertir. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que sacaba lo justo para sobrevivir.

—Finnick estaba mucho más endeudado de lo que yo sospechaba —le informó

Brutus—. Incluso aunque hubiera tenido éxito con el proyecto de la isla, no habría podido saldar todas sus deudas y pagar a sus inversores.

—¿Qué pasará con la isla?

—Nadie la quiere, debido a sus antecedentes. Y ahora, todavía está más devaluada debido al desastre que Finnick ha organizado allí.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Enobaria?

—¡Oh, me conmueve tu preocupación por mí…! —pronunció la propia Enobaria con tono sarcástico, apareciendo de repente en la puerta del despacho.

Ambos se volvieron para mirarla, sorprendidos. Katniss se preguntó sí habría estado escuchando la conversación. Ya se dirigía a abrazarla cuando la mujer la hizo detenerse en seco, con una mirada de furia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le espetó.

Katniss no salía de su asombro.

—Brutus me pidió que…

—Necesitaba hablar con ella de Finnick —terció el aludido, levantándose del sofá.

—Ella nunca quiso a nuestro hijo —la acusó Enobaria—. Tengo entendido que le dijiste que no ibas a casarte con él. Por todo lo que sé… ¡Muy bien habrías podido matarlo tú!

—¡Enobaria! ¡No seas ridícula! —le recriminó su marido.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, Katniss. Yo le dije a Brutus que no obligara al pobre Finnick a casarse contigo. «_Búscate a una buena chica. Una chica como Katniss Everdeen_…» — añadió, imitando su tono—. «_De lo contrario, ¡no verás un sólo céntimo mío!_». ¿Acaso no es eso lo que le dijiste, Brutus?

—Enobaria, por el amor de Dios…

—Si hubieras sido la mitad de mujer que mi hijo necesitaba, no habría tenido ninguna necesidad de enredarse con otra, y ahora mismo aún estaría vivo — prosiguió, fuera de sí.

—¡No! —Brutus la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a que lo mirara—. ¡No te atrevas a culpar a esta pobre chica del comportamiento de nuestro hijo! ¡No te atrevas!

Enobaria se apoyó sobre su pecho, sollozando desesperadamente. Brutus la abrazó con ternura.

—Lo siento —susurró Katniss.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

Katniss abandonó el despacho, consternada. De modo que Finnick solamente le había pedido que se casara con él para complacer a su padre… Y poder así acceder al dinero de la familia. Era increíble que pudiera continuar humillándola incluso después de muerto…

Mientras se marchaba, evocó lo que había dicho Enobaria acerca de que su hijo aún seguiría vivo si no hubiera tenido necesidad de enredarse con otra mujer. ¿Se habría referido a la otra Scarlett?

**¿Por qué habrá mentido Gale? Pobre Kat, casi prefiere que la acusen de homicidio a que piensen que estuvo con Gale ¿Descubrirá que en verdad fue Peeta o terminará creyéndole a Gale? Díganme que piensan. Gracias por leer!**

**Gracias por los reviews a: Juliper22, **


	10. La isla

_C_uando Katniss llegó a casa de su padre, su bote de pesca no estaba. Después de dejarle una nota avisándole de que volvería pronto, tomó prestada su lancha rápida.

La superficie del lago brillaba como un espejo bajo el sol de la tarde. Arrancó el motor fueraborda y salió del embarcadero. Había heredado de su padre su amor por los lagos. Haymitch se había trasladado de Billings al lago Flathead, y una vez adquirida una casa modesta, había fundado un negocio de desguace de coches en Yellow Bay.

La empresa había funcionado bien y ahora a sus sesenta años, se pasaba los días pescando en el lago.

Sus padres habían renunciado ya a la idea de tener hijos, después de años intentándolo, cuando de pronto tuvieron a Katniss.

—Debió de ser por el agua del lago —solía decir siempre su padre, bromeando—. O quizás por la buena pesca. Pero el caso es que tu madre te dio a luz aquí. Dios nos bendijo trayéndonos a este lugar.

Así que no era de extrañar que Katniss amara tanto el lago como su padre. Se había criado allí, y lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Excepto la isla que Finnick había bautizado con el nombre de _Inspiración_. Aquella isla siempre había estado prohibida.

Al principio la había habitado una familia rica, que vivía en la más absoluta soledad. Pero después de todas las desgracias que sucedieron allí, el acceso quedó definitivamente vedado.

Había oído rumores acerca de que tenía arenas movedizas. Y de que algunas noches de verano, se oían gritos estremecedores. La gente de la zona aseguraba que estaba encantada, y la rehuía como si fuera la peste. Incluso su padre, el hombre más pragmático que había conocido nunca, siempre la advertía de que se mantuviera alejada de la isla. Decía que tenía algo que lo inquietaba. Jamás pescaba en sus alrededores. A la luz de tales antecedentes y una vez puesta a la venta, Katniss no pudo sorprenderse más, cuando Finnick consiguió convencer a su padre de que se la comprara.

Desde la casa de su padre, el viaje de ida y vuelta a la isla duraba unos treinta minutos. Desde la mansión de los Odair estaba aún más cerca, y con una buena lancha habría podido estar allí en diez. ¿Habría sido Gale el hombre al que vio desembarcar en el muelle de los Odair la noche anterior, a las ocho y cuarto? ¿O se habría tratado del hombre vestido de Rhett Butler, con quien después hizo el amor?

No podía estar segura. Una vez que aquel hombre entró en la cabaña, ya no se fijó en nada más.

Conforme se acercaba a la isla, fue aminorando la velocidad. No pudo evitar un escalofrío a la vista de la antigua mansión que se encaramaba en lo alto del acantilado, en la punta norte. Su oscura silueta apenas se distinguía entre los pinos, pero bastó de todas formas para asustarla.

Al contrario que las otras islas, que con el tiempo se habían llenado de cabañas, casas de lujo y puertos deportivos, aquella no había cambiado nada durante décadas.

Katniss volvió a evocar las historias que circulaban sobre ella. Como la de la joven trastornada que había llevado allí una vida de prisionera. Según una leyenda local, Coriolanus Snow había criado a su hija Lyme como si fuera una princesa.

Pero cuando llegó a la adolescencia, la joven no pudo soportar más aquella cárcel dorada y enloqueció.

Logró escapar una vez. Cuando su padre la llevó de regreso a la isla, al parecer estaba embarazada. El propio Coriolanus la había atendido en el parto. Desde entonces, cada noche, Lyme había salido al balcón más alto de la mansión para gritar pidiendo auxilio. Todavía no había cumplido los dieciocho años cuando su padre la encontró ahorcada de una viga; su hijo habría tenido unos cinco por aquel entonces. Coriolanus se suicidó poco después, lanzándose al acantilado desde aquel mismo balcón.

Transcurrieron semanas antes de que fueran encontrados los dos cadáveres.

El niño, sin embargo, no apareció. Se especulaba con que se había muerto de hambre, o ahogado. Había gente que todavía sostenía que la joven jamás llegó a escapar de la isla y que el hijo lo había tenido con su padre, razón por la que se había suicidado. Y también había quien afirmaba escuchar, en determinadas noches de verano, los espeluznantes gritos de Lyme Snow.

Estremecida, Katniss se preguntó por qué Finnick habría esperado que alguien querría habitar de nuevo aquella isla, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

¿Quién habría querido residir en un escenario tan terrorífico? Aún podía ver los antiguos letreros de _No Pasar _todo a lo largo de la ribera.

La cala más amplia de la costa oriental albergaba un pequeño embarcadero, con dos lanchas atracadas. Se aproximó lentamente, con el motor apagado. Lanzó la amarra y desembarcó, sin hacer ningún caso del gran cartel de _No Pasar. Sólo personal autorizado._

No reconoció ninguna de las lanchas, pero sí el rostro que vio aparecer sólo por un instante, en la ventana de la oficina de las obras. Plutarch Havensbee, uno de los inversores. Se preguntó por qué alguien como Plutarch habría invertido en la isla. La respuesta era fácil: Dinero rápido. Era la única isla que quedaba por desarrollar en un paraje de enormes posibilidades turísticas como aquel. Además, los que no eran originarios de la zona como él, desconocían las historias que circulaban sobre ella.

Mientras se dirigía a la oficina, pensó de nuevo en los grandes planes que había concebido Finnick. Lujosas residencias de verano; una marina deportiva; un hotel de cuatro estrellas y un restaurante. Por lo que podía ver, ninguno de aquellos planes había llegado a materializarse. La oficina de obras apenas era más que un cobertizo al pie del muelle. No se veía ningún edificio más.

—Hola, Katniss —la saludó Plutarch. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, delgado, de cabello prematuramente cano y aspecto afable—. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

Procuró suavizar lo directo de su pregunta con una sonrisa. Parecía sorprendido de verla, incluso algo inquieto. Lanzó una rápida mirada a sus espaldas, como si esperara ver a alguien más saliendo de la oficina.

—¡Oh, sólo quería echar un vistazo a la isla!

—No hay mucho que ver —repuso él, frunciendo el ceño.

Katniss no lo dudaba. Vio algunos equipos dispersos de maquinaria pesada. Una pista estrecha desaparecía entre los pinos. Posiblemente la misma carretera que antaño Coriolanus Snow habría utilizado para acceder a su mansión. De repente, el hecho de haber ido allí se le antojó una absurda pérdida de tiempo. ¿Qué había esperado encontrar? ¿Acaso al hombre con quien había hecho el amor la pasada noche?

O al menos, al hombre que había visto desembarcar en el muelle de los Odair… Desvió la mirada hacia la oficina. Pese a todo, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar tan fácilmente.

—Me gustaría dar una vuelta —pronunció, esbozando la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

La sorpresa de Plutarch fue aún mayor.

—Quiero ver este lugar —insistió—. Necesito saber por qué Finnick… Bueno, simplemente necesito ver esta isla.

Tras una breve vacilación, Plutarch asintió.

—Sube —le señaló el todoterreno que tenía aparcado en la puerta de la oficina—. Como te dije, hay muy poco que ver.

Cuando pasaban al lado de la caseta, una sombra se dibujó por un instante en el marco de la ventana. Vio que Plutarch miraba hacia allí.

—¿Quién se encarga de la oficina? —le preguntó ella mientras subía al vehículo.

—Cato Pierce —respondió, incómodo, y encendió el motor—. ¿Lo conoces?

Katniss negó con la cabeza. Pero lo conocía de oídas. Plutarch parecía reacio a explicarle nada más, pero de algún modo se sintió impulsado a hacerlo. Al fin y cabo, los había sorprendido a ambos allí.

—Es posible que quiera comprar la isla, pero de momento no quiero airear el trato, por miedo a gafarlo. Y él tampoco quiere hacerlo público.

Ahora entendía Katniss, por qué se había comportado de una manera tan extraña. Si Cato Pierce compraba la isla, los inversores podrían recuperar al menos parte de su dinero. No era ningún secreto que Pierce procedía de una familia muy acaudalada.

—¿Por qué habría de querer comprarla? —inquirió.

Plutarch sacudió la cabeza.

—Él dice que no la desarrollaría. Que simplemente la devolvería al estado que tenía antes. Creo que le preocupa el paisaje que se divisa desde su rancho —se encogió de hombros, como si no pudiera entender aquellos caprichos de rico—. Su casa da directamente a la isla.

Plutarch condujo por la estrecha carretera que se perdía entre los árboles. La isla apenas tenía un par de kilómetros de largo y poco más de medio de ancho. A través de los pinos podía verse el lago.

—Me sorprende que Finnick no avanzara más con las obras —comentó Katniss. Sobre todo cuando le había dicho que durante los últimos meses, había estado trabajando allí día y noche sin descanso…

—Pues tu sorpresa no es para nada comparable con la que nos llevamos nosotros, los inversores.

—¿Finnick tampoco los dejaba venir aquí?

—Decía que quería sorprendernos. Incluso programó un día especial para empezar a vender los lotes de terreno para la próxima temporada de verano —la voz de Plutarch estaba teñida de amargura—. Y nos sorprendió. ¡Vaya si lo hizo!

La carretera terminaba bruscamente en una verja con un letrero de _Acceso Restringido. No pasar. _Plutarch frenó para desviarse por una pista aún más estrecha quecorría por la costa occidental de la isla. Hacia el sur, al otro lado de una alta valla metálica, Katniss pudo ver que los pinos cedían paso a eneas, helechos y carrizos. Había rodadas de neumáticos al otro lado de la verja. La pista estaba erosionada y llena de barro… El mismo tipo de barro amarillento que había encontrado en la cabaña del lago. Y que Finnick llevaba en sus botas la última vez que lo vio.

—¿Qué hay al otro lado de la verja?

—Pantanos. Toda la punta sur de la isla es un puro pantano, absolutamente inhabitable. Y la norte, con sus acantilados, no es mucho mejor. El informe de los ingenieros que consulté decía que… Bueno, digamos que alertaba sobre los numerosos problemas de construcción que tenía la isla.

Katniss pensó que cada vez estaba más claro que los grandes planes de Finnick sólo habían sido un truco para estafar a los inversores y desaparecer luego con el dinero.

—¡Qué color tan extraño el de este barro…! Nunca lo había visto en las tierras de alrededor del lago.

—Es una tierra muy mala. Profunda y pegajosa, como de arenas movedizas. Katniss intentó distinguir a través de la valla. ¿Arenas movedizas? Quizás por eso

Finnick había decidido vallar el pantano. De todas formas, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

Fue en aquel preciso instante cuando un rostro masculino apareció entre los árboles, justo al otro lado de la valla metálica.

—¡Espera! —gritó—. Ese hombre…

Plutarch frenó bruscamente y se volvió para mirar en la dirección que ella le indicaba.

—¿Qué hombre?

Era el mismo que había desayunado en la panadería aquella mañana, el rubio…

¡Había desaparecido! ¿Cómo era posible? Lo había visto, estaba segura. Continuó mirando. Tenía que seguir allí. No podía haber huido tan rápidamente. A no ser que al saberse descubierto, se hubiera apresurado a esconderse.

—¿No dijiste antes que no había nadie más en la isla excepto Cato Pierce y nosotros?

—Y así es.

No le pasó desapercibida la expresión compasiva con que la estaba mirando.

¿Pensaría acaso que había creído ver a Finnick?

—Supongo que no ha sido nada.

—Tranquila. Comprendo perfectamente lo que debes de estar pasando — pronunció Plutarch con tono amable.

Katniss asintió. Había sido por Finnick por lo que había ido a la isla, desde luego, pero no era él el hombre que había visto al otro lado de la valla. No podía habérselo imaginado. Como tampoco había podido olvidar la extraña reacción que había experimentado al verlo aquella mañana, en la panadería.

Plutarch se puso nuevamente en marcha. Pasaron por una zona rocosa que había sido removida, como si hubieran querido edificar una casa. ¿Quién sabía lo que habría planeado Finnick? Unas pocas estacas con trapos rojos señalaban el perímetro del lugar. ¿Por qué se habría molestado en hacer algo semejante cuando su única intención había sido estafar a los inversores y huir? Quizás en un principio sí había concebido algún proyecto serio para la isla. Tal vez antes de que apareciera la otra Scarlett.

Cerca de la ribera había más estacas de madera con trapos. Plutarch condujo hacia una pequeña elevación en el norte de la isla, desde donde podía verse la fachada trasera de la mansión entre los pinos. El calor era tan agobiante que hasta le costaba trabajo respirar.

—Allí fue donde apareció la lancha de Finnick.

Plutarch le señaló un punto en el lago, hacia el oeste.

Katniss podía sentir su mirada fija en ella, como esperando su reacción.

—¿Quién lo encontró? —inquirió, aunque ya lo sabía gracias a Madge.

—Un pescador descubrió la lancha cuando estaba bordeando la isla. Como no vio a nadie, se acercó a investigar.

Se le antojaba extraño que Finnick hubiera perecido asesinado a la vista de la isla. Y de la mansión que según decía la leyenda, estaba hechizada. A pesar del calor reinante, sintió un escalofrío cuando volvieron a pasar por delante de la mansión todavía visible entre los árboles, de regreso a la oficina.

—¿Algo más? —le preguntó después de aparcar en la puerta.

—¿Conoces a una mujer llamada Annie? Era una amiga de Finnick.

—¿Annie? —frunció el ceño—. No, lo siento.

—Bueno, gracias por todo. Has sido muy amable —bajó del todoterreno—. ¡Ah, una cosa más…!

En el muelle solamente quedaba la lancha de Plutarch. Cato Pierce no debía de haberse quedado a esperarlos. Esperaba que su presencia allí no lo hubiera ahuyentado, ni hecho cambiar de idea acerca de su intención de comprar la isla.

—¿Perdiste mucho dinero con este proyecto?

Plutarch desvió la mirada hacia el lago.

—Los ahorros de toda mi vida.

—Lo siento. Supongo que te enterarías de que Finnick pensaba abandonar el país.

—No —se pasó una mano por el pelo, furioso—. ¿Cuándo tenía previsto marcharse?

—La noche de la fiesta de máscaras en la casa de los Odair. La misma en que fue asesinado.

—¿Tú no ibas a acompañarlo?

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Gracias de nuevo por el paseo…

Mientras bajaba por la ladera hasta el embarcadero, pensó en los tres inversores del proyecto. Dudaba que a Caesar le preocupara el dinero perdido, ya que su fortuna se calculaba en billones. Y el padre de Gale, Rory, no podía haber invertido mucho.

Sólo quedaba Plutarch Havensbee. Él era quien más había tenido que perder. Lo que habría constituido un buen móvil para su asesinato.

Aceleró el paso, pero no porque temiera a Plutarch. Simplemente deseaba abandonar cuanto antes aquella isla. Estaba maldita. Y el asesinato de Finnick lo demostraba una vez más.

Pero cuando se alejaba ya en la lancha, se acordó del hombre cuyo rostro había distinguido entre los árboles, en la punta sur de la isla. El rubio que había visto aquella mañana en la panadería. Así que en lugar de poner rumbo a casa, enfiló lentamente hacía el extremo meridional, sin alejarse de la costa.

Una nube de pelícanos voló sobre su cabeza. Antes de que empezara la zona pantanosa, salpicada de arbustos y árboles aislados, pudo ver algunos patos y garzas. Apagó el motor y dejó la lancha a la deriva, con la mirada clavada en la ribera.

Un reflejo plateado no tardó en llamar su atención. Era un pequeño bote de pesca flotando bajo unos arbustos. Agarró el remo de emergencia que su padre siempre guardaba en la lancha y se acercó a una diminuta cala, cerca de donde había visto el bote. Desde allí podría espiar a su dueño si volvía a buscarlo, sin ser vista. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

El hombre que antes había visto detrás de la valla, el mismo que había desayunado aquella mañana en la panadería, surgió de pronto de la espesura.

Llevaba un pequeño petate de color azul marino y aspecto pesado, manchado de un barro amarillento.

Dejó el petate cuidadosamente en el fondo del bote, desató la amarra y subió a bordo. Inmediatamente arrancó el motor. Katniss lo observó alejarse, con rumbo oeste. Se dirigía hacia la punta más alejada de la isla, al extremo opuesto de la oficina. ¿Quizás para que nadie lo viera?

Esperó unos segundos y luego sacó la lancha de la cala con el remo, escondiéndose bajo los arbustos hasta que pudo verlo de nuevo. Los bancos del norte de la isla constituían el lugar favorito de pesca para la gente de la zona. Hacia allí se dirigió, como si ese hubiera sido su destino durante todo el tiempo. Pero no se detuvo a pescar.

Continuó hasta dejar atrás la isla. Y el lugar donde, según Plutarch, había sido encontrada la lancha con el cadáver de Finnick. Después de mirar por última vez hacia la isla, aceleró el motor y tomó rumbo norte. ¿Qué llevaría en aquel saco?

Indudablemente, algo que habría recogido en la zona restringida. Katniss evocó de nuevo lo extraño de su reacción cuando se vieron en la panadería aquella mañana. Y el preciso instante en que sin saber por qué, giró la cabeza y lo descubrió en la espesura.

El sol ya se había ocultado detrás de las montañas, bañando el lago con una tenue luz dorada. Decidió seguirlo.

_**¿Creen que fue Peeta al que vio Katniss en la isla o se está volviendo loca? Y si era él, ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Qué verá Kat al seguirlo?**_

_**Una vez más paso rápido, quiero pedirles una disculpa por no contestar reviews personalmente, es sólo que ando un poco apurada, pero no quería dejar sin actualizar. Agradezco profundamente que se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejarme sus reviews!**_

_**Ahora, una noticia ¿buena? (ustedes me dirán) El próximo lunes regreso a la escuela y probablemente esté muy ocupada (espero que no tanto), por lo que he decidido terminar ambas historias a más tardar el domingo, así que actualizaré diario, tal vez dos capítulos en un día o lo que sea necesario para que conozcan el final de mis dos historias este domingo. ¿Cómo ven? ¿Les parece bien? Esto no significa que deje Fanfiction, de hecho tengo un par de adaptaciones, sin embargo no sé qué tan seguido pueda actualizar.**_

_**En fin, basta de palabras, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente!**_


	11. Allanamiento

_A _una prudente distancia, Katniss vio que el hombre amarraba su bote a la popa de un barco anclado en el extremo más distante de la marina, antes de subir a bordo y desaparecer en su interior. Había dejado el petate en el bote, pero sabía que le resultaría imposible echar un vistazo a su contenido antes de que se hiciera completamente de noche.

Después de atracar su lancha, se dirigió hacia la oficina de la marina, en la Bahía del Bandido. Podía escuchar la música procedente del Beach Bar y el chapoteo de los niños que jugaban en la piscina. Mientras se acercaba a la caseta, no dejó en ningún momento de volverse para mirar hacia el barco.

—¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa! —la saludó Madge, sentada detrás del mostrador de la oficina—. Mi madre me sobornó con una estupenda cena si aceptaba pasarme hoy por aquí para ayudarla —la abrazó, cariñosa—. Sus costillas son famosas en toda la comarca. Le darías una gran alegría si te quedaras a cenar con nosotras.

—Gracias, pero no puedo, de verdad.

Sobretodo aquella noche. Sonrió a su amiga. Madge era tan dulce como bonita e inteligente. Era muy afortunada de tenerla como amiga.

—¿Cómo te va?

—Bien. Voy sobreviviendo.

—Sigo intentando averiguar más cosas sobre esa tal Annie. Pero sería más fácil si supiéramos su apellido.

Katniss asintió, dubitativa.

—Madge, tengo que pedirte otro favor.

—Tú dirás…

—Necesito saber quién es el dueño de ese barco-casa que está atracado justo al final del muelle.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el asesinato de Finnick?

—Tal vez.

Madge rebuscó en su archivo y sacó una ficha.

—Peeta Mellark. Tiene un apartado postal de Whitefish como dirección permanente.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo aquí…

Madge alzó la mirada de la ficha.

—Pescar, me imagino.

—Hace un rato lo vi en la isla, y tuve la impresión de que no quería que lo descubrieran.

—¿Fuiste a la isla? ¡Oh, yo sería incapaz de acercarme a ese lugar! No puedo creer que hayas ido tú sola…

—Plutarch estaba allí —no mencionó a Cato Pierce—. Ese lugar es siniestro. Sobre todo la parte sur, donde vi a ese Peeta Mellark.

—Katniss, si crees que ese tipo sabe algo del asesinato de Finnick, deberías llamar al _sheriff_.

—Por el momento, lo único que ha hecho ese hombre ha sido invadir una propiedad privada. Antes quiero averiguar todo lo posible sobre él.

—Tan pronto como llegue a casa, me sentaré ante el ordenador —le prometió Madge—. Si encuentro algo… ¿Quieres que te llame, no importa la hora que sea?

—Sí. Aunque sea tarde. ¿Cómo es ese tipo?

—Muy reservado. Lo he visto en el Beach Bar. Va todas las tardes, antes del anochecer. No se queda mucho rato. Se toma una cerveza y se vuelve a su barco. Yo diría que es un solitario, pero no sé por qué, pero no me da el tipo…

Katniss asintió. Peeta Mellark no tenía ningún motivo para ser un solitario… A no ser que escogiera serlo.

—Es muy guapo.

—Supongo que sí —repuso Katniss, ruborizándose—. ¿No te apetecería tomar una cerveza más tarde, después de la cena, en el Beach Bar?

Madge sonrió.

—¡Oh! Me encantaría tomarme una copa contigo… —hasta que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones—. ¡Oh, Katniss…!

—Sólo tendrías que entretenerlo todo lo posible. Invítalo a una cerveza. No podrá negarse, ¿verdad?

—Oye, ¿qué estás tramando?

—Probablemente es mejor que no lo sepas.

Madge soltó un gemido. Katniss se apresuró a abrazarla.

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad.

—¿Y si no consigo entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente? —inquirió su amiga, repentinamente asustada—. Tenemos que acordar una señal para que pueda avisarte de que vuelve al barco. Podría tocar la campana de la gasolinera. No hace demasiado ruido.

—Eso será perfecto —sonrió—. Eres genial.

—Pero ten mucho cuidado. Me sentiría mucho mejor si el asesino de Finnick estuviera entre rejas y supiéramos algo más sobre ese Peeta Mellark.

Poco después, Katniss dejaba la lancha en el embarcadero de su padre. Su coche estaba aparcado en la puerta de la casa, pero el bote de pesca seguía fuera. Haymitch solía pescar hasta el anochecer. Se preguntó si estaría solo. Había oído que últimamente estaba jugando mucho al bingo con una de las mujeres del local de jubilados, y que a ella también le gustaba mucho pescar.

Mientras se dirigía a su apartamento, reflexionó sobre la posibilidad de que su padre volviera a casarse. Habían transcurrido ya cuatro años desde la muerte de su madre. Aun así, todavía le parecía demasiado pronto para que Haymitch se buscara otra compañera. Sabía que era muy egoísta por su parte, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Acaso no quería que su padre se enamorara de nuevo?

Aparcó la furgoneta en la puerta de la panadería. Todavía disponía de tiempo suficiente para cenar algo y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando descubrió el deportivo negro de Gale, se le encogió el estómago. Era la última persona a la que querría ver en aquel momento. Había tenido un día muy duro y estaba agotada, exhausta, sin ninguna gana de hablar con él.

Pero el coche parecía vacío. Quizás estuviera en la tienda de alquiler de vídeos, o en alguno de los restaurantes que había en esa calle. Entró en la panadería y subió las escaleras que llevaban a su apartamento, pensando de nuevo en el hombre que había visto en la isla. Peeta Mellark. ¿Qué diablos habría ido a hacer allí, y qué habría recogido en aquel petate que llevaba?

Cuando ya se disponía a abrir la puerta con la llave, se detuvo en seco. Estaba entreabierta. Y al otro lado podía escuchar a alguien dentro, buscando algo… ¡Otra vez no!

Justo en el instante en que se volvía para bajar las escaleras, con la intención de avisar al _sheriff_, escuchó la voz de Gale. Con extremado sigilo, empujó ligeramente la puerta y se asomó al interior. Desde donde estaba, podía verlo registrando los cajones de la cocina, como un desesperado. Estaba hablando solo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le espetó Katniss, entrando de pronto.

Gale alzó la mirada, sorprendido de verla.

—¡Vaya! Me has descubierto… —repuso con una tímida sonrisa, cerrando el cajón—. Estaba buscando un bolígrafo para dejarte una nota…

Era una mentira evidente. Había estado buscando algo en el fondo de aquel cajón, y no era precisamente un bolígrafo.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

—Acabo de cambiarte todas las cerraduras —al ver su expresión de asombro, añadió—: ¡Oh! ¿No sabías que por las tardes trabajo para el cerrajero del pueblo?

No. Katniss no lo había sabido cuando llamó a la empresa. Gale le tendió sus nuevas llaves.

—Por eso quería dejarte la nota. La llave más grande es la de la puerta principal de la panadería y la pequeña la de la trasera. Tienes dos de cada, pero al menos deberías hacer una copia.

—¿Cuántas copias has hecho?

—No confías para nada en mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Debería?

—Sí. Lamento haberme comportado tan mal cuando éramos niños. Pero lo cierto es que de adultos, jamás demostraste el menor interés por llegar a conocerme.

—¿Me estás culpando por ello?

—No, supongo que no —sonrió—. Perdona si te he asustado antes. Sólo quería asegurarme de que tuvieras instaladas las nuevas cerraduras antes de esta noche.

—Gracias.

Ya se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo en seco.

—Dime una cosa, Katniss… ¿Tienes alguna pista de quién pudo matar a Finnick?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—No. ¿Y tú?

Gale negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabías que fue idea de Brutus que Finnick se casara conmigo? —le preguntó Katniss en un impulso, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar.

Gale desvió la mirada. Su expresión no podía ser más elocuente.

—Así que lo sabías…

Pensó que tal vez lo había sabido todo el mundo, excepto ella.

—Finnick era… —hizo un gesto de impotencia con una mano, con la mirada baja—. Sé perfectamente cómo era, pero aun así lo echo de menos —se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes que estábamos muy unidos.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía obligada a decir algo, cualquier cosa para consolarlo.

—Él siempre decía que tú eras su mejor amigo.

—Gracias —repuso él, sonriendo.

Pensó que quizás Gale Hawthorne tuviera razón. Quizás ella no había conocido de verdad a Finnick. Y quizás Gale no fuera tan mal tipo, después de todo.

—Una cosa más… —añadió. Parecía incómodo, inseguro—. Finnick tenía algo mío. Un pagaré de una deuda de juego. Si lo encuentras por casualidad…

Así que era eso lo que había estado buscando.

—No lo he visto, pero si lo encuentro, te llamaré —le aseguró.

—Gracias —clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros, mirándola con una extraña intensidad—. ¿Sabes? Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado —pronunció en un murmullo.

De repente, antes de que Katniss pudiera evitarlo, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la boca. Fue un beso húmedo y violento. Con la lengua, la obligó a entreabrir los labios.

Luego, con la misma rapidez, se apartó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, avergonzado y sorprendido de su propio arrebato—. Yo sólo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, salió precipitadamente del apartamento.

Estupefacta, Katniss tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar y cerrar la puerta con llave. Apoyándose contra ella, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, asqueada.

No. ¡Gale Hawthorne no había sido el hombre con quien hizo el amor en la cabaña del lago!

Pero su alivio duró poco. Cuando se lo contara a la policía, ella misma destrozaría su coartada. Aunque no sólo la suya, sino también la de Gale… ¿Por qué había mentido? ¿Simplemente porque había intentado ayudarla… O porque era él quien necesitaba esa coartada?

Cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes. Necesitaba ducharse y lavarse los dientes para borrar hasta el último rastro de Gale Hawthorne. El hecho de que él no hubiera sido su amante de la noche anterior la alegraba infinitamente. ¡En el fondo siempre había sabido que no era él! Pero… ¿Qué era lo que había estado buscando realmente en su apartamento? ¿Un pagaré? ¿O se trataba de otra cosa?

Abrió los ojos y se apartó de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando pisó un residuo de barro en el suelo. Agachándose, lo examinó detenidamente. Debía de proceder de las pesadas botas de montaña de Gale, porque aquella mañana había fregado todo el apartamento después del destrozo de la noche anterior.

¡Gale había estado en la zona restringida de la isla! Se preguntó qué tendría aquel territorio vedado para que últimamente, tanta gente quisiera visitarlo… No tenía ni la menor idea, pero estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

Emboscada a la sombra de los pinos, Katniss esperó a que Peeta Mellark saliera de su barco y se dirigiera al Beach Bar, tal y como solía hacer cada tarde según le había asegurado Madge.

El Beach Bar era un clásico bar de Montana, de estilo rústico. La familia de Madge lo había levantado en el agua, sobre pilotes, para que tuviera una buena vista del puerto deportivo. Disponía de una amplia terraza abierta con una barra y varias mesas. El ambiente era singularmente agradable. La música country de la máquina de discos se mezclaba con el murmullo de las conversaciones y con el rítmico rumor de las olas golpeando contra el muelle.

Katniss salió sigilosamente de las sombras y se dirigió hacia el barco-casa atracado al final de una larga fila de embarcaciones, en el extremo más alejado. Desde el principio había sido consciente de que no podría llegar hasta allí caminando por el muelle sin que la vieran. Lo cual solamente le dejaba una opción. Nadar.

El barco-casa estaba a oscuras. No podía estar segura de que Madge tuviera éxito a la hora de entretenerlo en el bar. Era incluso posible que justo aquella noche, Peeta Mellark decidiera cambiar su rutina y regresara al barco, sorprendiéndola allí.

Aspiró profundamente mientras descendía por la escala del muelle, hasta el agua. Se había puesto un traje de neopreno corto y llevaba una bolsa impermeable sujeta a la cintura, con las herramientas necesarias para forzar la entrada en el barco, llegado el caso. El contacto del agua fría le produjo una fuerte impresión, pero no hizo el menor ruido. Entorpecida por el peso de la bolsa, comenzó a bucear.

Necesitaba mantenerse bajo el agua durante el mayor tiempo posible, al menos mientras nadara por aquella zona tan expuesta. Una vez que llegara a la fila de barcos, podría emerger y continuar a nado. El pulso le atronaba en los oídos.

Procuró darse prisa. Si emergía demasiado pronto, podrían descubrirla desde el bar. Cuando tenía nueve años, una vez estuvo jugando con un amigo a esconderse buceando debajo del muelle de su casa. La ropa se le enganchó con un clavo, y vivió unos momentos terribles de pánico. Se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Y si volvía a sucederle lo mismo?

Ya se le estaba acabando el aire cuando sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna. Intentó decirse que sólo era una mata de algas, pero no pudo evitar una punzada de pánico, estremecida por aquel abominable recuerdo. Emergió de golpe, sorprendida de descubrir lo lejos que estaba aún del barco. Lanzó una mirada hacia el bar. Podía ver a Peeta Mellark sentado en la barra, con una botella de cerveza en la mano, absolutamente concentrado en la mujer que tenía delante. Madge. Se sintió inmensamente agradecida hacia su amiga.

Sumergiéndose de nuevo, terminó de bucear hasta el extremo más alejado del muelle. Una vez allí, subió sigilosamente por la escala. Incorporándose, se quedó paralizada al escuchar un ruido de pasos acercándose hacia allí. ¿Sería posible que ya estuviera volviendo? ¿O que Madge hubiera hecho sonar la campana de la gasolinera mientras ella estaba buceando?

Se llevó una mano al corazón. Eran varias personas las que estaban caminando por el muelle. Podía escuchar sus voces y sus risas, el tintineo de los cubitos de hielo en sus copas… Por fortuna, el grupo de cuatro se dirigía hacia un yate atracado a unos treinta metros de allí. Y el barco de Peeta Mellark estaba aislado de los demás.

El grupo abordó por fin el yate. Katniss sacó el bolígrafo-linterna de la bolsa que llevaba a la cintura y subió a la popa del barco, allí donde estaba amarrado el bote de pesca. Vio que el petate ya no estaba allí. Tampoco había esperado que estuviera.

Ignoraba lo que aquel hombre había encontrado en la zona vedada de la isla, pero indudablemente debía de tratarse de algo de valor.

Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta trasera del puente. Para su sorpresa, no estaba cerrada. Cuidadosamente abrió la pantalla de rejilla, contenta de no haber tenido que utilizar sus herramientas para forzar la entrada. El interior estaba oscuro, con las cortinas de las ventanas echadas. Volvió a encender la linterna.

Estaba en un camarote de aspecto modesto, limpio y ordenado. Lo revisó rápidamente. Sólo tenía un dormitorio. La cama estaba hecha. Todo estaba en su lugar. Había muchos libros y en el salón encontró más, un equipo de música, un televisor, un reproductor de DVD… Seguía sin hallar el petate. Pasó a una pequeña cocina-comedor, y miró en los armarios. La despensa estaba bien provista. Debía de gustarle cocinar.

Ni rastro del petate. De repente vio algo a través de la puerta entornada del dormitorio que le aceleró el corazón. El armario estaba abierto. Había estado tan concentrada buscando el petate que apenas se había fijado en la ropa que colgaba de las perchas.

Se acercó lentamente al armario, como una sonámbula. Incluso antes de tocar el tejido, reconoció su perfume. Era el disfraz de Rhett Butler. El pulso le atronaba tanto en los oídos que estuvo a punto de no oír la campana de la gasolinera.

Tenía que encontrar el petate cuanto antes. Tenía que averiguar lo que había estado haciendo aquel hombre en la isla. Y lo que había ido a hacer a la cabaña del lago, durante la noche anterior. Le temblaban las manos mientras buscaba por todas partes, frenética. Miró su reloj. Sólo le quedaban unos cuantos minutos. Tres como mucho, antes de que Peeta Mellark regresara al barco.

Finalmente renunció: Allí no estaba el petate. Pero cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta, descubrió un compartimento que antes le había pasado desapercibido.

Se apresuró a abrirlo, enfocando el interior con la linterna. Era muy profundo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir el petate azul marino. Temía escuchar en cualquier momento el sonido de los pasos de Peeta Mellark en el muelle. La cremallera estaba medio abierta, y se hallaba debajo de unos guantes de trabajo y unas botas viejas. Quizás se había equivocado respecto al valor de su contenido…

Miró de nuevo su reloj. ¡Tenía que apresurarse!

Rápidamente abrió del todo la cremallera. Con la linterna, enfocó lo que parecía una esfera grande, casi del tamaño de un balón de voleibol, recubierta del característico barro amarillento de la zona restringida de la isla. Tenía un punto oscuro. Un agujero… No, no era un agujero, sino dos… ¡Eran dos cuencas! ¡Dos cuencas de ojos!

¡Un cráneo! ¡Un cráneo humano! Ahogó un grito de terror en el preciso instante en que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos en cubierta, justo a sus espaldas.

**¿Qué creen que pase con Katniss? ¿La descubrirá Peeta? Yo sé que no confían nadita en Gale, con ese beso borró las dudas de Kat, pero… ¿creen que ya terminó con ella o regresará?**

**La ¿buena? Noticia es que Katniss ya descubrió a su amante misterioso ¿qué creen que haga respecto a Peeta?**

**Gracias por leer y por dejar sus reviews!**

**Eleanar28: **Ya sabemos que sacó Peeta de la isla, pero ¿para qué? Gracias por leer!

**Juliper22:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Cato y Plutarch son… misteriosos, por decirlo amablemente, ya descubriremos sus intenciones. La historia se enreda poco a poco y va dejando más preguntas que respuestas, ¡cómo buena historia de misterio!

**CarlaMellark:** Aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste!

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Peeta Mellark

_Peeta_ había confiado en averiguar algo sobre Thom en el bar. En lugar de ello, la hija de la propietaria de la marina le había invitado a una cerveza. Era una joven inteligente y atractiva, pero le había parecido algo nerviosa, en su evidente esfuerzo por entablar conversación. Se había tomado la cerveza con ella, sin saber muy bien cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Había dejado numerosos mensajes y avisos por todo el pueblo, pero seguía sin tener noticia alguna de Thom. Estaba deseoso de recoger sus cosas en el barco y dirigirse directamente al apartamento de Katniss, para asegurarse de que no corriera peligro alguno.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa suya, por haberse enredado con ella. Una vez que localizara a su sobrino y le devolviera las monedas a Pierce, Katniss estaría perfectamente a salvo. Entonces haría las maletas y se marcharía del lago Flathead antes de lo previsto, sin esperar siquiera a que terminara el verano. Cambio de planes. Y todo gracias al preciso instante en que besó en los labios a Katniss Everdeen.

Cuando se estaba acercando al barco, oyó un ruido extraño y se tensó. Estaba muy oscuro, pero acertó a distinguir un movimiento en la embarcación. Se le aceleró el pulso. Dos figuras estaban luchando. Un hombre con un pasamontañas negro y una mujer con un traje de neopreno.

El hombre golpeó a la mujer, que cayó en sus brazos inerte. Para entonces ya había descubierto a Peeta, que corría por el muelle hacia él.

En el mismo momento en que adivinó sus intenciones, comprendió que le resultaría imposible evitarlo. Con un rápido movimiento, el hombre del pasamontañas lanzó a la mujer por la borda. La mujer cayó al agua, hundiéndose rápidamente.

Luego el hombre saltó al muelle y se zambulló también, nadando hacia el centro del lago y desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Mientras tanto, Peeta corría hacia el lugar donde había visto caer a la mujer.

Se lanzó al agua. Estaba muy fría y turbia de suciedad, pero afortunadamente la profundidad era muy escasa. Le rozó un brazo y rápidamente hizo contacto con su cuerpo. La subió a la superficie para auparla en el embarcadero.

Después de tumbarla sobre las tablas, le apartó el pelo de la cara… Y soltó una maldición. Era Katniss Everdeen. Rápidamente acercó el oído a su pecho para cerciorarse de que respiraba. ¿Qué diablos habría estado haciendo en su barco?

Dispuesto a hacerle la respiración boca a boca, apenas sus labios habían tocado los suyos cuando Katniss dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos. Parecía sorprendida, asustada, confundida… Todo al mismo tiempo. Tosiendo, intentó sentarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó mientras la ayudaba.

Tosió unas cuantas veces más y luego miró a su alrededor, como si no supiera dónde se encontraba. Estaba temblando de miedo o de frío. O de ambas cosas.

Peeta la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su barco. Le castañeteaban los dientes cuando la metió en el cuarto de baño. Después de sentarla en el taburete, abrió el grifo de la ducha.

—¿Que… Qué vas a ha… Hacer? —balbuceó.

—Intentar que entres en calor. ¿Puedes quitarte tú sola ese traje?

Katniss hizo un desesperado intento, pero temblaba demasiado. Peeta la hizo volverse y le bajó la cremallera. Sólo llevaba una diminuta braga de bikini roja, sin parte superior. Pensó que aquella mujer iba a terminar matándolo…

En el instante en que terminó de bajarle la cremallera, Katniss se estaba esforzando por sacar los brazos de las mangas. Sin mucho éxito.

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

—Lo dudo —la ayudó a sacar un brazo. Apretaba el traje de neopreno contra su pecho con tanto pudor que no pudo evitar una sonrisa. En realidad, conocía cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo—. Permíteme. Cerraré los ojos.

Con los ojos cerrados, le sacó el otro brazo y empezó a quitarle el traje de neopreno, que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Se lo bajó todo a lo largo de los muslos, hasta los pies.

Luego, con el traje en la mano y sin abrir los ojos, se incorporó lentamente.

—¿Serás capaz de ducharte sola?

—Sí —respondió.

Todavía le castañeteaban los dientes.

—Muy bien. Estaré al otro lado de la puerta, si me necesitas.

Le dio la espalda, abrió los ojos y se marchó con su traje. Salió a cubierta, necesitado de un poco de aire fresco, y aspiró profundamente varias veces. Colgó el neopreno de la barandilla, para que se secara. Podía escuchar el ruido de la ducha.

Le preocupaba que pudiera desmayarse y caerse. Pero no oyó ningún sonido sospechoso. Solamente el del agua. Todavía seguía estremecido por lo cerca que había estado de que la mataran…

Maldijo entre dientes, furioso consigo mismo, por haber dejado escapar a ese tipo. Y furioso con ella. ¿Qué diablos habría estado haciendo allí? Intentó decirse que proteger a Katniss Everdeen no era su trabajo. Su trabajo era encontrar las monedas de Pierce. Pero lo cierto era que había fracasado en ambas cosas.

Tenía que sacarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza, del corazón, y pronto. El sonido de la ducha cesó. Ya se disponía a entrar de nuevo cuando vio algo en el suelo de cubierta. Un bolígrafo-linterna y una bolsa impermeable. En su interior encontró unas herramientas… ¡De panadería! Se sonrió. Al parecer, Katniss Everdeen había intentado forzar la entrada en su casa con una paleta de elaborar panecillos.

Entró en el camarote justo cuando ella salía del cuarto de baño. Se había puesto una de sus camisas, de color azul pálido. A su espalda, pudo ver su bikini rojo colgado del toallero.

Se detuvo en seco, azorada, a pesar de que la camisa le llegaba hasta más debajo de las rodillas. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al cuello, cerrándose la abertura y recordándole involuntariamente que no llevaba nada debajo. Se había recogido la melena castaña en una trenza descuidada, de la que escapaban algunos mechones húmedos.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras la contemplaba. Nunca había deseado tanto a ninguna mujer como en aquel preciso momento. Jamás.

Cuando vio que alzaba la barbilla y le sostenía la mirada, le flaquearon las rodillas. Perdido en la contemplación de aquellos enormes ojos, se acercó a ella.

Tomándola con exquisita delicadeza de la nuca, la atrajo hacia sí. Bajó la mirada a su boca de labios llenos, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Perdido. Estaba absolutamente perdido. La besó. Sabía exactamente como la recordaba. Dulce, cálida, húmeda…

Se quedó helado cuando sintió el frío contacto de un objeto metálico en las costillas. Su pistola. Se la había dejado al lado de la cama antes de marcharse para el bar.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió saber Katniss.

Parecía asustada.

—Me llamo Peeta Mellark.

Se apartó de ella con cuidado. Por la manera en que sostenía el arma, ya había usado una antes. Estaba de suerte. Si llegaba a apretar el gatillo, no sería por accidente.

—Ya sé tu nombre. ¿Pero quién diablos eres?

—Soy investigador privado. ¿Te importaría explicarme qué estabas haciendo en mi barco?

—Te seguí desde la isla. Sé que estuviste en la zona prohibida. Y sé también que hay un cráneo humano en el petate que te llevaste de allí.

—Ya.

Procurando disimular su sorpresa, desvió la mirada hacia el compartimento donde antes había guardado el petate. La puerta estaba cerrada. Y el hombre que la había atacado no se había llevado nada. No tenía nada en las manos cuando se lanzó al agua.

—Así que eres investigador privado… —frunció el ceño—. ¿Estuviste investigando anoche en la fiesta de los Odair?

Esa vez, Peeta posó la mirada en el armario del dormitorio. Aquel maldito disfraz seguía justo donde lo había dejado. Debería haberlo quemado, pero no había sido capaz… Debido a un estúpido sentimentalismo.

—¿Por qué no bajas esa pistola y hablamos tranquilamente de todo esto?

Pero Katniss no bajó el arma.

—Responde: ¿Estuviste investigando anoche, en la cabaña del lago?

No había remedio. Lo había descubierto.

—Encontré el disfraz de Rhett Butler en tu armario. Y con una… Prenda mía en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta —le mostró la braga negra que había encontrado allí.

Peeta maldijo para sus adentros. Ahora pensaría que era alguna especie de pervertido…

—También me gustaría recuperar mi anillo de compromiso —añadió Katniss—. Porque supongo que también te lo llevaste.

—No lo tengo.

—¿Sabes? Tienes suerte de que no te dispare. Cuando estuviste en la panadería esta mañana, podías haberme dicho quién eras. Viste entrar a los policías. Sé que escuchaste la conversación, así que sabías que necesitaba una coartada para el momento en que mataron a Finnick.

Peeta asintió. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un mentiroso.

—No se creyeron lo que les dije acerca de que un hombre intentó seducirme — agregó ella.

Peeta no pudo evitar preguntarse quién sedujo a quién. No estaba muy seguro.

—Y también pudiste haber intervenido cuando Gale Hawthorne entró de pronto diciendo que él había sido mi misterioso amante —exclamó Katniss, furiosa.

—¿Tú lo creíste?

—No.

Sabía que no debería sentirse tan satisfecho por esa respuesta.

—Jamás habría permitido que te metiesen en la cárcel.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza, evidentemente disgustada con él. Pero no tanto como Peeta consigo mismo.

—Lo siento. Pero tenía mis razones.

—Seguro que también tendrás una buena razón que explique tu presencia en la fiesta de los Odair, vestido con el mismo disfraz que Finnick pensaba llevar. Y todavía una mejor que justifique por qué no le dijiste a la policía que estuviste conmigo en la cabaña —tomó el teléfono móvil que estaba encima de la mesa y marcó tres números. Los de la oficina del _sheriff_—. Para no hablar del cráneo humano que escondes en tu petate.

—Cuelga.

Katniss se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

—Cuelga. Por favor.

Después de mirarlo por un momento, hizo lo que le pedía. Pero sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola.

—Explícate.

Peeta se volvió hacia la diminuta cocina.

—Necesito una cerveza. ¿Te apetece?

Como no contestó, sacó una de la nevera, la abrió y se sentó en un sillón frente a ella, observándola.

—Finnick Odair me telefoneó la víspera de la fiesta. Se había enterado de que me dedicaba a la investigación privada y quiso contratarme.

—¿Contratarte? —repitió, desconfiada.

—No hay muchos investigadores privados en Bigfork. De hecho, yo tengo mi oficina en Whitefish —no sabía por qué le estaba explicando todo eso. Quizás porque no quería que lo tomara por un mentiroso—. Finnick me dijo que temía por su vida.

Katniss tomó asiento, mirándolo de hito en hito. Con la pistola apoyada en un muslo, bebió un trago de la cerveza que él había dejado encima de la mesa.

—Finnick me dijo que necesitaba hablar personalmente conmigo, pero que no podría hacerlo hasta la tarde siguiente —continuó Peeta—. Tenía que encontrarme con él en la fiesta, o más exactamente, en la cabaña del lago a las ocho y cuarto. Me envió a la marina un disfraz con instrucciones de que me dirigiera directamente a la cabaña desde el embarcadero, y que procurara pasar desapercibido.

—¿Desapercibido? ¿Con un disfraz de Rhett Butler?

—Ignoraba que pensaba presentarse con el mismo disfraz. O que tú me confundirías con él.

—Fuiste tú quien me besó en el preciso instante en que puse un pie en la cabaña —le recordó Katniss, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo hice para acallarte, para evitar que gritaras. Vi una lancha acercarse. No sabía quién estaba a bordo —era una pequeña mentira: No quería mencionar el nombre de Cato Pierce—. Supuse que Finnick tenía sus razones para concertar un encuentro tan secreto… Y también para pensar que su vida estaba en peligro. No quería que me pusieras en evidencia.

—Así que no fue nada más que eso…

Peeta sabía que estaba esperando que le dijera que había habido mucho más. Sobre todo respecto al encuentro sexual. La miró a los ojos. Sabía que debía convencerla a toda costa, conseguir que creyera en sus palabras.

—Supongo que nos excedimos un poco. Sexo fuerte. Nos dejaríamos llevar por la sensación de aventura. Estoy convencido de que nos decepcionaríamos mutuamente si lo repitiéramos.

El dolor que vislumbró en su mirada le resultó casi insoportable. Temía, sin embargo, estar en lo cierto. Se decepcionarían. Lo que habían vivido la noche anterior había sido… Asombroso, único, irrepetible. Pero también temía lo contrario: Que si repitiesen la experiencia, la segunda fuera incluso mejor, y que terminara enamorándose… Otra vez.

Se maldijo por haberle hecho daño, pero sería mucho peor dejarle pensar que algo había surgido entre ambos a partir de aquel encuentro. No serviría de nada confesarle que jamás había experimentado algo parecido. Eso no habría conseguido cambiar el resultado final. Que se marcharía. Y pronto. Era un solitario, un tipo que jamás se quedaba mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, y pensaba seguir así. Katniss Everdeen, en cambio, era una mujer con raíces. Una mujer que hasta un par de días atrás, había estado prometida en matrimonio.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué no les conté a los policías que estuve contigo en la cabaña. No quería que me relacionaran con el asesinato de Finnick.

¡Oh, Katniss lo comprendía perfectamente! No había querido complicarse la vida con la policía… Ni con ella. Lo suyo había sido una aventura de una sola noche, sin más.

Y sin embargo, no lo creía. No se creía ni su aparente indiferencia hacia lo que habían compartido la noche anterior… Ni su temor a que lo relacionaran con el asesinato de Finnick.

—Si no querías que te vincularan con el asesinato de Finnick, ¿se puede saber qué has estado haciendo hoy en la isla, Mellark?

—Simple curiosidad —bebió un trago de cerveza—. ¡Ah! Y llámame Peeta.

—Vi el cráneo que guardas en tu petate, Peeta —le recordó.

—Hay una antigua tumba en la isla —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Probablemente de los primeros pioneros. No es algo tan extraño.

—¿A qué se debe tu interés?

—Sencillamente me entró curiosidad por descubrir lo que había en aquella zona restringida. ¿No te pasó a ti lo mismo?

—Sí, y sigo teniendo esa misma curiosidad. Sé que Finnick y Gale Hawthorne estuvieron allí trabajando. Llevaba ese característico barro amarillo en sus botas.

Peeta asintió.

—Probablemente intentaron lavarse bien y borrar todo rastro de ese barro de sus cuerpos para que nadie los descubriera. A los parientes que puedan quedar de aquellos pioneros, no les gustaría nada enterarse de que la tierra ha sido removida y sus cuerpos exhumados. Probablemente para terminar construyendo encima.

Katniss se esforzaba por encontrar algún defecto en su argumentación. Pero aquel hombre parecía tener todas las respuestas.

No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada por el significado de aquel cráneo en su petate. ¿Todo se había reducido a simple curiosidad, a un coleccionismo de mal gusto? Además, estaba furiosa con él por la manera en que se había referido a su acto amoroso, como si se hubiera tratado de un simple arrebato…

—¿Dónde está el cráneo? —le preguntó él.

—Sigue en tu petate, a no ser que mi agresor se lo llevara.

—No. No lo llevaba consigo cuando se zambulló en el agua.

—Me pregunto qué estaría buscando…

—A ti —respondió Peeta.

—¿A mí?

—Imagino que te seguiría hasta aquí.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —inquirió, incrédula.

—Finnick debía dinero a mucha gente. Gente que podía pensar que dado que tú eras su prometida, estabas compinchada con él.

A Katniss no se le había ocurrido aquella posibilidad.

—Creo que ese hombre era el mismo que entró anoche en mi apartamento. Me exigió que le entregara mi anillo de compromiso, y se enfadó mucho cuando le dije que no lo tenía —vio que Peeta la miraba sorprendido—. Incluso me quitó la pulsera que Finnick me había regalado.

—¿Se llevó alguna otra joya tuya?

—No. Ese tipo parecía saber que Finnick me había regalado el anillo y la pulsera.

La pulsera era pura bisutería, no valía nada.

—Por la zona corren rumores de que Finnick no pagaba sus facturas. Parece que quienquiera que se llevó tu pulsera buscaba una compensación. Resarcirse de alguna forma. Por eso creo que deberías dejar provisionalmente tu apartamento y trasladarte a otro lugar hasta que todo esto haya pasado. Al menos hasta que capturen al asesino de Finnick. Y pasar desapercibida todo lo posible.

—Tengo un negocio que atender.

—Muerta tampoco podrás atenderlo.

Katniss se levantó, dejando la pistola sobre la mesa.

—No tiene balas. Las saqué antes de apuntarte con ella.

—Ya lo sé —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros—. De lo contrario, te la habría quitado.

Aquel hombre era insoportable. Volvió al cuarto de baño. Su bikini estaba todavía húmedo, pero cerró la puerta y se lo puso de todas formas.

—¿Dónde está mi neopreno?

—Quédate con la camisa —le dijo él, al otro lado de la puerta.

Volvió a ponérsela. El tejido era muy suave, y tenía su aroma. Ya se la devolvería al día siguiente. Cuando salió, vio que no se había movido del sillón.

Seguía bebiendo tranquilamente su cerveza.

—¿Vas a intentar descubrir quién mató a Finnick?

—No. Suelo mantenerme al margen de ese tipo de investigaciones. Dan muchos problemas.

Lo observó durante un buen rato, consciente de la tensión eléctrica del ambiente. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que si volvían a hacer el amor, la experiencia sería tan increíblemente satisfactoria como la primera. O incluso más.

Ansiaba que la tomara de nuevo en sus brazos, volver a sentir sus caricias, el profundo vínculo que había fundido sus cuerpos y sus almas… Porque había sido algo más que sexo. Mucho más.

—Acerca de lo que pasó anoche en la cabaña…

—Hazme un favor —la interrumpió—. No me obligues a tener que rescatarte de nuevo. Con lo de esta noche estamos empatados, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Empatados? Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Te asusta, verdad?

Peeta la miró sorprendido.

—Te asusta lo que pueda suceder si volvemos a hacer el amor.

No podía creer que aquellas descaradas palabras hubieran salido de sus labios. Peeta tampoco, al parecer. Riendo, se levantó del sillón. Katniss se lo quedó mirando mientras él salía a cubierta, para retirar su traje de neopreno de la barandilla. Sin salir del umbral, amparado por las sombras, le tendió el traje.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas antes de que se me ocurra poner a prueba tu afirmación… Y ambos nos sintamos decepcionados. Que lo de anoche quede convertido en un simple recuerdo, ¿te parece?

Katniss recogió su neopreno y sin decir nada, abandonó el barco. Se dirigió directamente hacia su furgoneta descalza. Una leve neblina se había levantado del agua. Las luces de la marina proyectaban un reflejo fantasmal sobre el lago.

No volvió la mirada hacia el barco-casa hasta que llegó al pequeño bosque de pinos donde había dejado aparcada la furgoneta. Peeta Mellark estaba apoyado en la barandilla del puente, contemplando la oscuridad. El simple hecho de verlo le provocó una punzada de dolor. Pero aquel hombre le había dejado claro que lo de la noche anterior había sido un error. Un error que no pensaba repetir. Por desgracia, eso no le hacía desearlo menos.

¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior para que se asustara tanto? Porque no parecía un hombre que se asustara fácilmente. Ni por un momento se había creído que no tuviera intención alguna de buscar al asesino de Finnick. Lo que significaba que volverían a verse. Y pronto.

_**¿Cómo ven a Peeta minimizando el encuentro con Katniss? Por lo menos la salvó, ya veremos que pasa cuando se vuelvan a encontrar.**_

_**Ya sé que caigo mal de tanto que lo repita, pero vengo rápido, no quería dejar sin actualizar. Déjenme sus opiniones respecto al capítulo va?**_

_**Agradezco a Elenear28 y juliper22 por sus comentarios!**_

_**Gracias por leer y nos leemos mañana!**_


	13. El funeral

Después de pasar la noche entera vigilando el apartamento de Katniss, Peeta regresó a su barco y se dio una ducha fría. Se estaba vistiendo cuando sonó su móvil.

Esperaba que fuera Thom.

Sin duda alguna estaría escondido, preguntándose cómo podría convertir doce monedas de oro en dinero contante y sonante.

—¿Diga?

—¿Y bien?

Era Cato.

—¿Y bien, qué? No esperarás que haya encontrado tu… Mercancía tan pronto, ¿verdad? —le espetó Peeta.

—He hablado con el capataz de mi rancho. Thom estuvo trabajando durante una semana allí. Renunció. Y lo mismo hizo su amigo, al que también contratamos. Un tipo que se hacía llamar Buffalo Boy.

—Supongo que tendrá un nombre normal, ¿no?

—Marvel. Marvel Dodd. Supongo que serás consciente de la importancia de que el contenido de esa caja no salga a la luz, ¿verdad?

Peeta maldijo para sus adentros.

—Tengo una llamada en espera. Te avisaré tan pronto como tenga algo.

«_Condenado presuntuoso…_», pensó mientras pulsaba el botón de recepción de la otra llamada.

—¿Mellark? Soy Chaff Johnson.

Chaff era una de las escasas personas sobre la tierra a las que Peeta permitía que lo llamara Mellark. Prefería usar su nombre a su apellido. El tono de alarma de su amigo policía lo inquietó. ¿Acaso habían descubierto a Thom?

—Acabo de leer un informe sobre el anillo del que me pediste que investigara. Tenías razón. Es robado. Y ahora siéntate, si no quieres caerte de espaldas —Peeta permaneció de pie—. Una chica de diecisiete años, llamada Clove Frenen, llevaba ese anillo la noche en que desapareció de Bigfork, hará unos siete años. Pertenecía a su abuela. Lo había encargado especialmente para ella, y era muy valioso. Clove French fue una de las once jóvenes que desaparecieron en esa zona durante los veinte últimos años. ¿De dónde diablos sacaste ese anillo, Peeta?

Peeta se dejó caer finalmente en una silla, anonadado.

—Pues yo tengo un cráneo humano que puede que esté relacionado con todo esto. Pero hay que mantenerlo en secreto mientras no estemos seguros. Si te hago llegar el cráneo…

Chaff soltó una maldición.

—No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras un asesino en serie anda suelto. Y sobre todo si tienes una prueba tan importante como esa.

—Si mi hipótesis es acertada, el asesino ya está muerto, Chaff —repuso Peeta—. Dame solamente veinticuatro horas. Te mandaré el cráneo esta misma mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás en analizarlo?

—Probablemente tanto como tarde en conseguir los registros de las piezas dentales de las once víctimas. ¡Maldita sea! Espero que tengas razón y ese asesino esté ya muerto.

Nada más colgar, Peeta pensó en Katniss y en cómo encajaría la noticia, si estaba en lo cierto acerca de Finnick. Su prometido le había regalado un anillo que había pertenecido a una chica que llevaba siete años desaparecida. Maldijo entre dientes. ¡Y pensar que había estado prometida en matrimonio con un asesino en serie! ¿Era posible que el resto de los cuerpos estuvieran enterrados en la isla? ¿Había sido por eso por lo que Finnick había estado «desarrollando» Isla Inspiración?

Porque si no era eso… ¿Qué había estado haciendo allí? ¿Volver a enterrar los cadáveres? ¿O trasladarlos de lugar? Trasladarlos… ¿Adónde? Precisamente al extremo sur de la isla, se contestó estremecido. A la zona pantanosa en la que el barro era amarillento, como de arenas movedizas…

El móvil sonó de nuevo en aquel instante, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Diga?

—Tengo entendido que está usted buscando a un chico llamado Thom — inquirió una voz masculina, joven.

—En efecto —respondió Peeta.

Se le había acelerado el corazón.

—¿Es usted policía?

—No. Un pariente.

Pensó que eso a veces, era todavía peor.

—Estuvo viviendo en los apartamentos de la urbanización _Vistas al Lago Curtis_, con un grupo de amigos. Edificio número siete. ¿Le sirve eso de ayuda?

—Gracias. Dejaré algo para usted en el Beach Bar. Dígale al camarero que es amigo mío.

Y colgó.

Mientras enfilaba hacia el norte en su camioneta, tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo se aceleraba. Como si se le escapara entre las manos. La urbanización Curtis no tenía vistas al lago. En realidad, no tenía vistas de nada. Eran siete edificios construidos entre los pinos, de mala calidad y aspecto ruinoso.

El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto. O todo el mundo seguía aún dormido a aquella hora de la mañana, o ya estaba trabajando. Aunque más probablemente, la mayoría de las casas estaban vacías, deshabitadas.

No esperaba encontrar a Thom allí. A esas alturas, ya se habría enterado del asesinato de Finnick Odair. Tal vez su sobrino no hubiera sido lo bastante sensato como para abandonar la comarca, pero seguro que habría cambiado de dirección.

O al menos en eso confiaba Peeta. Si Cato estaba en lo cierto acerca de que las monedas poseían mucho más valor vendidas como serie que sueltas, entonces Finnick habría intentado encontrar por todos los medios un comprador. Era algo lógico, dada la cantidad de deudas que tenía. Y muy probablemente habría planeado también abandonar la comarca y huir lo más lejos posible.

Pero ahora estaba muerto, y Peeta temía que Thom se hubiera quedado con las monedas. Lo que más le preocupaba era cómo habían podido llegar a sus manos, dado que alguien más las estaba buscando con tanto ahínco… ¿Quizás el misterioso tercer hombre de la cinta de vídeo?

Maldijo para sus adentros, preguntándose por el plan que tendría Thom para vender las monedas. A buen seguro, carecería de los contactos o de la paciencia necesaria para venderlas como una serie completa. Intentaría malvenderlas una a una precipitadamente, de cualquier forma, dejando un rastro que el otro ladrón podría seguir con toda facilidad. Thom estaba cavando su propia tumba.

La única esperanza que albergaba Peeta era la de poder localizarlo antes de que se hubiera deshecho de las monedas.

La puerta de su apartamento estaba cerrada. Sigilosamente, sacó una tarjeta de crédito y abrió la cerradura. Giró el picaporte con exquisito cuidado y entró. Era una especie de estudio, con dos únicos muebles: Una tumbona y una mesa de cartas. Al parecer, su sobrino lo había abandonado a toda prisa. Sobre la mesa había varias cajas vacías de comida rápida. La silla estaba tirada por el suelo, junto con un par de periódicos y propaganda comercial.

Un papel cuadrado, de color verde pálido, llamó su atención. Se agachó para recogerlo. Era el recibo de un cheque pagando un salario, con el nombre de Thom escrito en la cabecera y el de _Empresas Inspiración _en un ángulo. Claro, tenía sentido.

Thom había trabajado para Finnick Odair en la isla.

Se guardó el recibo y miró su reloj. Tenía un funeral al que asistir. Quizás tuviera suerte, quizás Thom se presentara en el funeral de Finnick. Una estupidez que ese chico sería perfectamente capaz de cometer.

Ataviada con un sencillo vestido negro y un sombrero con velo que había pertenecido a su madre, Katniss entró discretamente en la iglesia por la puerta trasera. No quería que su presencia incomodara a Enobaria durante el funeral.

Brutus tenía razón. Enobaria había invitado a todo el pueblo. La iglesia estaba llena. Katniss no tenía que preocuparse de que la vieran. Oculta tras el velo, buscó con la mirada a la otra Scarlett y a Peeta Mellark. No estaba muy segura de que todo lo que Peeta le había dicho la noche anterior fuera cierto. Pero de una cosa sí estaba segura: Le había ocultado muchas cosas. Y todas relacionadas con el asesinato de Finnick.

Enobaria había insinuado que el asesinato de su hijo estaba relacionado de alguna forma con la otra Scarlett. Quizás Peeta tenía razón. Tal vez todos esos ataques dirigidos contra ella tuvieran que ver con las fechorías de Finnick, con sus deudas sin pagar. Pero sospechaba que era más complicado que eso. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel hombre sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Y por eso le había aconsejado que se mudara de casa y procurara pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Si la otra Scarlett era la misma mujer con la que supuestamente Finnick había pensado casarse y fugarse a Brasil, entonces esa mujer debería estar allí mismo, en el funeral… Aunque no fuera más que para escupir sobre su tumba. Eso si realmente había descubierto que Finnick en el último momento, había canjeado por dinero su billete para Brasil.

O quizás esa mujer hubiera amado realmente a Finnick y estuviera llorándolo en aquel preciso momento. O tal vez había pretendido poner las manos sobre la fortuna de los Odair… En cualquier caso, Katniss no conseguiría averiguar nada de todo eso allí. Había demasiada gente. Y no la conocía de vista. Su única esperanza descansaba en reconocerla por la voz.

Descubrió a su padre y a Rue en la multitud, y a muchas más personas que conocía de trato o de vista. Pero no vio a Peeta.

Apenas prestó atención a la ceremonia, pensando continuamente en Finnick.

Sólo había salido con ella para complacer a su padre… Y por el dinero. Casi sentía lástima por él. Casi. Lo que más la molestaba era su propia sensación de culpabilidad. Había deseado creer en Finnick. Había estado tan ocupada estudiando en la universidad, y dedicándose luego a su negocio, que no había tenido tiempo para el amor… Pero inconscientemente debía de haberlo buscado con más ahínco de lo que pensaba. Ese era un descubrimiento que había hecho la otra noche, cuando estuvo haciendo el amor con Peeta Mellark en la cabaña.

Mientras permanecía de pie al fondo de la iglesia, pensó que tal vez después de todo, Peeta le había dicho la verdad. Quizás no pudiera importarle menos quién había matado a Finnick. O que los dos hicieran el amor por segunda vez…

La ceremonia, afortunadamente, fue breve. Siguió a los demás coches hasta el cementerio. Para cuando llegó a la tumba, los vehículos estaban aparcados a ambos lados de la carretera. Conocía bien el camposanto, ya que lo visitaba cada semana para depositar flores en la tumba de su madre.

Aparcó la furgoneta de reparto en un lugar alejado y se dirigió hacia donde ya había comenzado a concentrarse la multitud. Buscó de nuevo a la otra Scarlett, aunque era absurdo, ya que no tenía la menor idea del aspecto que tenía. De repente vio que alguien se acercaba hacia ella, abriéndose paso entre los presentes. Era Gale Hawthorne.

—Quería pedirte disculpas —pronunció en voz baja, sin mirarla—. Lo que hice anoche fue una auténtica estupidez.

Katniss estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

—Bah, olvidémoslo. Al igual que la noche de la cabaña —le susurró.

La miró con expresión sorprendida. Antes de confesarle que sabía que no había sido él, Katniss estaba dispuesta a averiguar por qué le había mentido. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento al pensar que cualquiera de los que estaban allí presentes podía ser el asesino de Finnick. Su mirada se posó en un hombre apoyado en un árbol, a unos metros de distancia. Peeta Mellark. La había estado observando, y no parecía muy contento de ver a Gale con ella.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor. Segundos después, Peeta ya no estaba. Era como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire. Pero Katniss sentía una cierta satisfacción de que hubiera asistido al funeral. Ahora estaba más segura que antes de que efectivamente estaba investigando el asesinato de Finnick. Lo que no entendía era por qué. A no ser que le doliera no haber podido salvarlo.

El sacerdote dio por concluida la ceremonia. Katniss vio que Enobaria estallaba en sollozos, aferrada a su marido. Aquella era una escena que jamás olvidaría: Los dos al pie de la tumba de su hijo, devastados.

Mientras la multitud se dispersaba, un murmullo de voces se fue elevando como una ola. Una destacó sobre las demás, justo a sus espaldas. Katniss se volvió rápidamente, intentando localizar a la mujer que estaba hablando detrás de ella.

Aquella voz le resultaba familiar… ¡La otra Scarlett!

Sólo alcanzó a escuchar unos retazos sueltos de lo que estaba diciendo:

—Finnick… Fue culpa suya… Maldito.

No podía ver su rostro, sólo su sombrero, mientras la voz se iba alejando poco a poco, hacia los coches aparcados. Katniss la siguió. Era un sombrero ancho, negro, con una rosa roja. La voz era alta, estridente.

—Miserable… Canalla…

Katniss se preguntó de quién estaría hablando. La mujer del sombrero negro se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del cementerio. Fue entonces cuando Katniss descubrió su sedán rojo, aparcado detrás de unos árboles. ¡Aquella mujer había tenido el descaro de presentarse en el funeral con su coche!

Intentó abrirse paso entre la multitud desesperada, pero estaba muy lejos. No sería capaz de alcanzarla antes de que subiera al coche. Decidida a no renunciar tan fácilmente, corrió hacia su furgoneta.

Mientras Katniss encendía el motor, la otra Scarlett miró hacia atrás, la vio y corrió hacia el coche. Segundos después el sedán rojo enfilaba a toda velocidad hacia una de las puertas del cementerio.

Katniss salió en su persecución, sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento. No podía dejar escapar a aquella mujer. «_Esta vez no_», se dijo al recordar lo ocurrido dos noches atrás, cuando la persona que estuvo conduciendo su coche, y que a punto estuvo de sacarla de la carretera, la golpeó en la cabeza y salió huyendo.

Se moría de ganas de saber lo que habría estado haciendo aquella mujer en el apartamento de Finnick. Lo que había estado buscando en su dormitorio y lo que había encontrado.

Por suerte, conocía muy bien el cementerio. Tomó un atajo y se adelantó hacia la salida principal. Una vez allí, se atravesó en la calzada para esperarla. La otra Scarlett no tardó en aparecer. No tuvo más remedio que frenar en seco.

Katniss saltó de la furgoneta y abrió la puerta antes de que la mujer tuviera tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Rápidamente retiró las llaves del encendido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Este es mi coche! —le espetó Katniss—. ¡Baja!

La mujer se había quitado el sombrero negro. En realidad, sólo se parecían en la longitud de la melena. Tenía el pelo castaño, muy liso. La nariz era demasiado grande. En cuanto a su boca y a su voz…

—Finnick me lo regaló.

—Yo se lo presté —replicó Katniss—. Puedes comprobarlo en los papeles.

—Él lo compró —insistió la mujer, desafiante.

—¡No es cierto! —le entraron ganas de bajarla a la fuerza, pero se contuvo—. Ni siquiera te pagó el billete de avión —la reacción de sorpresa de la mujer confirmó sus peores sospechas—. Tú eres Annie, ¿verdad? Supongo que la otra noche estuviste buscando tu billete de avión en su dormitorio… A estas alturas, ya sabrás que lo devolvió a la agencia para recuperar el dinero.

Una vez más, su expresión de asombro se lo confirmó.

—¡Lo hizo por tu culpa! Me dijo que tú le dijiste que preferías verlo muerto antes que conmigo.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que existías —replicó Katniss—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Finnick nos mintió a las dos!

—No importa —pronunció la mujer mirando a su alrededor, como temiendo que alguien pudiera estar escuchándolas—. Por favor, déjame en paz. Si alguien nos ve juntas…

—¿A quién le importa que nos vean juntas? —exclamó Katniss al recordar la declaración de Enobaria ante la policía, afirmando haber visto a una Scarlett O'Hara desembarcar de una lancha en el muelle de los Odair, poco después de las nueve y media… Justo antes de que Annie entrara de golpe en la cabaña. Annie debía de haber estado al tanto de la cita de Finnick con Peeta—. Ahora lo entiendo. Aquella escena en la cabaña sólo fue una artimaña, un truco. Lo que tú querías era fingir que habías descubierto que yo estaba allí, con Finnick… —exclamó, sorprendida—. ¡Cuándo sabías perfectamente que Finnick estaba muerto!

—Será mejor que dejes de hacer tantas preguntas sobre su muerte… Si no quieres acabar lamentándolo.

Aquellas palabras le provocaron un estremecimiento.

—Mira, yo sólo quiero mi coche —le dijo Katniss—, y que le digas al _sheriff _que me viste en la cabaña aquella noche. A no ser que exista alguna razón por la que no quieras hacerlo…

La misma razón por la que se había ocultado entre la multitud con aquel ancho sombrero negro. Tal vez aquella noche en la cabaña, si había sabido que Finnick ya estaba muerto, había sido precisamente porque… Ella misma lo había matado. La mujer volvió a mirar de nuevo a su alrededor, nerviosa.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? Llévate el coche. En cuanto a lo del _sheriff_… —recogió su bolso y sacó su teléfono móvil—. Se lo diré ahora mismo. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes de una vez en paz. Finnick me lo contó todo sobre ti —murmuró mientras marcaba el número de la policía—. Que en la cama eras como un pescado frío, y muy peligrosa. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

A Katniss empezó a hervirle la sangre de furia. Tuvo que hacer un supremo esfuerzo para no bajarla del coche a la fuerza. Miró las llaves que tenía en la mano. Era el mismo llavero que le había prestado a Finnick, con las llaves del coche y la de su apartamento, que faltaban. ¿Quién las tendría? ¿El hombre del pasamontañas que había entrado la otra noche?

—Tú fuiste quien envió a ese matón para recuperar los regalos que Finnick me había dado, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —replicó Annie mientras esperaba a que respondieran.

A Katniss le extrañó que el _sheriff _tardara tanto en contestar. Ya se disponía a arrebatarle el teléfono cuando la mujer se puso a hablar con alguien, explicando que necesitaba ayuda… Y que una mujer enloquecida la había secuestrado.

—Toma, el _sheriff _quiere hablar contigo —le dijo, tendiéndole el aparato.

Katniss lo tomó sin dudarlo.

—Hola, soy Katniss Everdeen y…

Annie se aprovechó de su distracción para arrebatarle las llaves y empujarla violentamente, apartándola del coche y cerrando la puerta con el seguro.

Segundos después desaparecía tras una nube de polvo. Katniss no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

—¡Me está robando el coche! —gritó Katniss al teléfono antes de darse cuenta de que no había nadie al otro lado de la línea.

La otra Scarlett no había llamado a la policía. No había sido más que un truco.

Subió a su furgoneta y arrancó. Pero para cuando llegó a la salida del cementerio, no había ni rastro de la mujer. Frenó en seco, dando un puñetazo contra el volante. Luego marcó el número de la oficina del _sheriff _en el móvil de Annie.

—Ya tenemos todos los datos del conductor y del vehículo —pronunció el agente Duncan una vez que Katniss le explicó lo sucedido—. Deme ahora el número del

móvil —cuando lo hizo, se apresuró a informarle—. Es el de Finnick Odair.

—Siempre lo llevaba consigo… —comentó ella—. ¿Cómo pudo conseguirlo esa mujer?

—Bueno, ya no lo lleva, ¿verdad? Para todos los efectos, es usted quien lo tiene.

Katniss colgó, sintiéndose tan furiosa como frustrada. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría el departamento del _sheriff _en localizar su coche y a la otra mujer? Para colmo, ahora tenía el móvil en su poder, y ninguna prueba de que se lo había dado Annie.

Cuando alzó la mirada, descubrió la camioneta de Peeta Mellark abandonando el cementerio, en la cola de la fila de coches. Como el resto de la gente, debía de haber visto su discusión con Annie desde lejos… Demasiado lejos para que pudiera utilizarlo como testigo.

Mientras se ponía de nuevo en marcha, vio que se desviaba hacia la carretera del lago y volvió a preguntarse por qué había asistido al funeral de un hombre… Al que no había llegado a conocer.

Por el espejo retrovisor, Peeta vio que la furgoneta de la panadería lo estaba siguiendo. Dio un brusco giro a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y una vez más a la derecha. Cuando volvió a mirar, la furgoneta seguía allí.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, aparcó en una calle del pueblo. Al ver que Katniss se detenía detrás, bajó de la camioneta y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

—Siguiéndote —respondió Katniss, bajando la ventanilla—. Me mentiste.

—¿Qué?

—La otra noche sentiste algo.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?

Con la mirada, Katniss parecía desafiarlo a que le mintiera de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —cedió Peeta, reacio—. Sentí algo. ¿Ya estás contenta?

—Algo sorprendente, asombroso. Algo más que una fantástica experiencia sexual.

Peeta no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

—Algo sorprendente, asombroso. Algo más que una fantástica experiencia sexual —repitió—. Ya está. Y ahora que ya hemos dejado eso claro, no me sigas.

Se dispuso a arrancar de nuevo.

—Sé dónde puedes encontrar a Marvel Dodd. Lo estás buscando a él, ¿verdad?

Peeta pensó que ese era el problema de un pueblo tan pequeño como Bigfork: Que al final todo acababa por saberse. Pero lamentablemente, su problema era mucho más grave.

—Escucha, sólo porque la otra noche tuvimos «_algo más_» que una fantástica experiencia sexual…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso —replicó Katniss. Peeta le lanzó una mirada cargada de escepticismo—. ¿Quieres encontrar a Marvel o no?

—¿Dónde está el truco?

—No hay truco. Marvel trabajaba para Finnick en la isla. Por eso lo estás buscando. Estás investigando el asesinato de Finnick.

Era una novedad para Peeta que Marvel también hubiera trabajado para Finnick, pero sabía que no debería sentirse tan sorprendido. Katniss, por su parte, parecía absolutamente satisfecha de sí misma.

—Te equivocas. Estoy buscando a mi sobrino.

—Lo que sea. Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que buscar al asesino de Finnick por mis propios medios —repuso, con un brillo de malicia en la mirada.

—Realmente estás decidida a que te maten, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que por haber sido la prometida de Finnick… O al menos una de ellas, me siento en cierta forma obligada a investigar su asesinato. Y tengo la impresión de que a ti te sucede lo mismo. Mira, si no me dices lo que está pasando aquí, te seguiré y terminaré averiguándolo yo sola. ¡Ah! Y te lo advierto… Hoy he tenido un día horrible. No lo empeores.

Peeta giró sobre sus talones, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Anda, baja. Iremos en mi camioneta.

Y volvió a sentarse al volante.

Katniss así lo hizo. Peeta ni siquiera la miró. No podía. Estaba demasiado furioso con ella.

—Sólo estoy intentando protegerte.

—Bueno, pues ya puedes dejar de hacerlo —repuso ella, esperando a que arrancara de nuevo.

—¿Sabías que eres una mujer increíblemente testaruda?

—Gracias.

—No era un cumplido.

Katniss lo miró sonriente.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ser sincero conmigo?

Peeta arrancó por fin. No respondió a su pregunta.

—Gira a la derecha y dirígete hacia el lago, a través de Polson —le indicó ella.

—Dime, ¿por qué saliste en persecución de la mujer del coche rojo? —inquirió Peeta mientras aceleraba.

—Pues parece que aún lo sigue conduciendo.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada cargada de desaprobación.

—Podías haberme ayudado.

—No me di cuenta de que necesitaras ayuda. ¿Sabes su nombre?

—Sí, pero no su apellido. Se llama Annie. Se ha apoderado de mi coche y dice que Finnick se lo regaló.

—Probablemente sea verdad —vio que se mordía el labio, rabiosa—. Supongo que tendrías una fuerte discusión con ella…

Descubrió sorprendido un brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Esa mujer me dijo que yo era un pescado frío en la cama, y que por eso Finnick…

—¡Bah! Finnick era un estúpido, y evidentemente, debía de dejar mucho que desear como amante —le ofreció su pañuelo—. No te merecía. En absoluto.

Katniss sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Cuando quieres, puedes llegar a ser muy amable.

Peeta se concentró en la carretera, recordándose que ser demasiado amable con Katniss era algo bastante problemático. Podía estar a un paso de abrazarla… Y ambos sabían en qué podía terminar eso.

—Gira a la derecha —le indicó ella—. Marvel vive en un remolque, en Finley Point —sonrió—. Yo crecí en Bigfork. Y las noticias viajan rápido aquí. Sobre todo si sabes a quién tienes que preguntar.

—¿Has estado haciendo preguntas sobre mí? —inquirió Peeta, nada contento de descubrirlo—. ¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba buscando a Marvel?

—En realidad estás buscando a un chico de diecinueve años llamado Thom Collins —repuso, sonriendo—. Marvel Dodd era compañero de clase suyo. ¿Me equivoco?

—Buen trabajo. Antes tenía razón. Estás decidida a que te maten.

—Yo creía que tu investigación no tenía nada que ver con el asesinato de Finnick.

—¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió pensar que el simple hecho de estar conmigo podría resultar peligroso?

—Después de la otra noche en la cabaña… —su sonrisa se amplió—. Sé lo peligroso que puedes llegar a ser.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Peeta procuró cambiar de tema.

—Entonces… ¿Siempre has vivido aquí, en Bigfork?

—Lo dices como si te sorprendiera. Sí, me gusta este lugar. Es estupendo para vivir.

—No lo dudo.

—Seguramente habrás escuchado algún cotilleo sobre mí en el pueblo. ¿Qué es lo que todo el mundo va diciendo por ahí de mí? ¿Lo estúpida que fui al esperar que Finnick quisiera casarse conmigo?

—Todo lo que he oído sobre ti han sido halagos. De verdad, la gente no puede entender lo que veías en Finnick… Por cierto, ¿qué diablos viste en él?

Katniss tardó tanto en contestar con la mirada clavada en el paisaje que desfilaba por la ventanilla, que Peeta llegó a dudar de que fuera a hacerlo alguna vez.

—Finnick podía ser un hombre encantador. Creo que era un verdadero actor; sabía representar cualquier papel, el que tú quisieras —se encogió de hombros—. Y a veces prestaba mucha atención a los pequeños detalles.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años, sufrí una horrible experiencia. Yo nunca hacía auto-stop, pero una noche fui a una fiesta y se me estropeó el coche. Estaba deseosa de volver a mi casa, y cometí una estupidez. Empecé a caminar sola, por la carretera del lago. Era muy tarde, una de esas noches oscuras y nubladas. Un coche se detuvo.

Peeta la escuchaba expectante, con el corazón encogido.

—No llegué a ver su rostro. Era solamente una voz en la oscuridad del interior del coche. Me preguntó si necesitaba que me llevara. Yo ni siquiera me fijé en el coche. Era grande y negro. Ya me disponía a entrar cuando, de repente y sin saber por qué, cambié de idea. Supongo que de alguna manera… Lo supe —desvió la mirada. Le estaba temblando el labio inferior—. El conductor me agarró de una muñeca, pero yo llevaba una pulsera que mi tía me había regalado por mi cumpleaños. Esa pulsera me salvó. Se quedó con ella en la mano, y yo pude librarme y echar a correr. Me dirigí hacia los árboles. El hombre bajó del coche y empezó a seguirme, pero algo lo disuadió de hacerlo. Lo oí arrancar de nuevo. Jamás en toda mi vida me asusté tanto.

Peeta le cubrió con una mano la que tenía apoyada en el muslo. Estaba fría como el hielo. Temblaba. Y él también por dentro.

—Debiste de quedarte aterrada —vio que asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Se lo contaste a Finnick?

Retiró la mano y continuó conduciendo por la estrecha y sinuosa carretera que llevaba a Finley Point, en una especie de punta o cabo avanzado sobre el lago. En algunos lugares, los pinos eran tan altos que la pista casi parecía un túnel.

—Al día siguiente de contárselo a Finnick, me hizo un regalo. Una preciosa pulsera de plata, con mi nombre grabado en ella, igual que la que perdí. Finnick me dijo que la pulsera me había traído suerte una vez antes… Y que volvería a traérmela —miró a Peeta con lágrimas en los ojos—. Ese era el tipo de cosas que Finnick solía hacer.

Se frotó la muñeca, ahora desnuda.

Peeta se sintió como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el plexo solar. Aquella pulsera de plata era la que el ladrón le había quitado la otra noche. ¿Una pulsera como la que perdió Katniss cuando tenía dieciséis años? ¿O exactamente la misma? Si sus sospechas acerca de Finnick Odair eran ciertas…

Aparcó en el arcén. Desde allí se veía la lámina azul del lago extendiéndose sobre el horizonte, salpicada únicamente por una solitaria vela blanca en la distancia.

—Tengo que decirte algo…

Antes ya había estado preocupado por ella, pero ahora estaba aterrado. Se recordó que Finnick estaba muerto. Y que Katniss se encontraba a salvo. Pero su apartamento había sido asaltado. Peor aún, el ladrón la había atacado, se había llevado la pulsera… Y le había preguntado por el anillo de compromiso.

Peeta ya no podía fingir y decirle que se trataba de alguien a quien Finnick hubiera debido dinero. No. Ya no podía esconderle la verdad por más tiempo.

—Mi sobrino estuvo implicado en un robo… Junto a Finnick Odair. Se llevaron unas monedas muy valiosas. Ahora Finnick está muerto y las monedas han desaparecido. Pero hay más…

La miró a los ojos. Eran de un color castaño oscuro. El borde dorado brillaba a la luz del sol.

—Aquella noche, en la cabaña del lago, recogí tu anillo de compromiso, al igual que tus bragas. El anillo parecía muy antiguo, y tenía una inscripción casi borrada. Llamé a un amigo mío que es policía en Kalispell. Tuve el presentimiento de que el «trabajo» que Finnick hizo con mi sobrino no era el primero.

—¡No irás a decirme que el anillo de compromiso que me regaló Finnick era robado!

—Katniss, ese anillo perteneció a una adolescente que desapareció de Bigfork hace siete años. Jamás la volvieron a encontrar.


	14. Las monedas

Katniss se quedó pálida.

—No…

Recordaba las historias de chicas desaparecidas, que había leído en los periódicos durante los últimos años. Adolescentes que llegaban a los pueblos del lago a trabajar, y que luego desaparecían sin dejar el menor rastro.

—Esta mañana envié a Kalispell el cráneo que encontré en la isla —continuó Peeta. Su voz le sonaba apagada, como si viniera de muy lejos—. Sé que te dije que probablemente se trataba de una antigua tumba, pero me temo que ese cráneo no llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Entonces tú crees que Finnick…

—Creo que quienquiera que mató a aquellas chicas, se quedaba con una pieza de joyería como recuerdo —pronunció Peeta con tono suave—. Y también creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que el asesino enterrara los cadáveres en la isla.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió al recordar el cráneo que había visto en el petate de Peeta.

—Dime que Finnick no pudo hacer algo tan horrible —le pidió.

Pero enseguida pensó en todos los engaños de los que le había hecho víctima. Y en cómo había planeado abandonar el país.

—Él te regaló el anillo.

Sí, le había regalado el anillo. El anillo que según le dijo, pertenecía a un antiguo legado familiar. Mentira. Pero… ¿Pudo haber sido Finnick Odair quien se detuvo en la carretera del lago aquella noche de hacía catorce años, mientras hacía auto-stop? En aquel entonces, ella sólo tenía dieciséis. Finnick habría debido de tener veinte.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la escena. Era un coche grande, oscuro. ¿El de su padre? Evocó el zumbido de la ventanilla eléctrica al bajarse. La voz que surgió de la oscuridad mientras ella se inclinaba con una mano en la puerta, pensando únicamente en regresar a su casa cuanto antes…

Abrió los ojos, con el sabor del miedo en la boca. Se obligó a no llorar. Lo último que necesitaba Peeta era una histérica a su lado. De hecho, no parecía necesitar a ninguna mujer en absoluto. Sobre todo a ella. No quería llorar. Ya no era una chiquilla de dieciséis años; era una mujer fuerte, independiente. Y lo ocurrido durante los últimos días la había fortalecido aún más, la había hecho más resistente, más franca y más directa. Curiosamente, había perdido también el miedo que tenía a sus propios sentimientos.

—No pudo haber sido él.

—Lo sé. Eso es precisamente lo que más miedo me da.

Aquellas palabras la llenaron de calor. Lo miró a los ojos. Después de lo de Finnick, sabía que debía desconfiar de los hombres, andarse con cuidado. Pero Peeta Mellark era diferente. Al igual que ella, no había olvidado nada de lo que había ocurrido la otra noche en la cabaña.

De repente Peeta la tomó suavemente de la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí, como si necesitara desesperadamente sentirla entre sus brazos.

—Esto es sólo deseo… —murmuró contra su cabello.

—Mmmmm.

—Ambos nos arrepentiremos si volvemos a hacer el amor.

La besó en el pelo, en las sienes, en las mejillas, acercándose a su boca. Katniss se quedó sin aliento cuando la besó en los labios. Pero en sus ojos, podía ver un brillo de miedo. ¿Realmente creía que se sentirían decepcionados, que lamentarían hacer el amor por segunda vez? Ella sabía que no.

—¡Oh, Katniss…! —exclamó con un suspiro mientras se apartaba para mirarla, acunándole el rostro entre las manos.

¿De qué tenía tanto miedo? Se retrajo bruscamente, gruñendo. Después de pasarse las manos por la cara, agarró el volante sin mirarla. Katniss experimentó una punzada de decepción. Se sentía débil, debilitada de deseo. Ansiaba acariciar sus anchos hombros, sentir su calor, apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y aspirar su masculino aroma…

—Lo siento —pronunció al fin él, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿De dónde te dijo Finnick que sacó el anillo de compromiso?

Katniss suspiró profundamente, esforzándose por recuperarse. Peeta la estaba mirando. Y su mirada era una auténtica súplica. «_Por favor, háblame del anillo…_», parecía decirle.

—Finnick me dijo que pertenecía a su tía-abuela favorita, pero todavía me acuerdo de la sorpresa de Enobaria la primera vez que vio el anillo —explicó, sin traicionar la insoportable necesidad que la agitaba por dentro—. Pensé que se debía a que Enobaria no quería que me regalara una joya tan valiosa, procedente de su legado familiar.

—Obviamente, Finnick te mintió —comentó Peeta—. Y su madre le siguió la mentira.

—Eso es muy propio de Enobaria —seguía sin poder mirarlo. De repente recordó algo—. El día que se enteró de que la isla estaba en venta, Finnick se comportó de una manera extraña. Estábamos en casa de sus padres y prácticamente le suplicó a Brutus que le comprara la isla. Recuerdo que le dijo: «_Si yo no construyo en ella, alguien lo hará_» —se estremeció—. Brutus me dijo que nunca lo había visto tan excitado. En aquel momento todos pensamos que Finnick deseaba probarse a sí mismo delante de su padre, y que Isla Inspiración era un simple medio para ello —de repente lo miró, alarmada—. Finnick poseyó la isla durante meses. Si su propósito fue trasladar los cadáveres, tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para hacerlo.

—Tengo la sospecha de que se olvidó del lugar exacto donde estaban enterrados los cuerpos. Además, los animales se encargaron de desenterrar algunos restos. Supongo que se dedicaría a trasladar los cadáveres al extremo sur de la isla, con la idea de esconderlos en la zona restringida. O quizás fue allí donde los ocultó desde el principio y precisamente los estaba exhumando. Los cadáveres estaban medio ocultos en el barro. El cráneo que encontré estaba asomando entre la maleza.

Katniss sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Tenemos que decírselo al _sheriff_.

—A mi amigo policía le pedí un plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas —le explicó Peeta—. Ese es el tiempo que tardará en encontrar los informes de las piezas dentales de las víctimas, y compararlas con el cráneo. Mientras tanto, necesito encontrar a mi sobrino. Todavía no sabemos quién mató a Finnick. Ni por qué. Y las monedas de mi cliente siguen sin aparecer. Me temo que Thom podría morir asesinado si la policía llegase a intervenir.

—¿No puedes decirme quién es tu cliente?

—Lo siento. Él también es una víctima de Finnick Odair. Al igual que nosotros, según parece —repuso Peeta—. Pero sigo sin saber por qué Finnick me envió un disfraz de Rhett Butler y concertó una cita conmigo en la cabaña del lago. Eso me preocupa.

—Sí —Katniss no podía menos que estar de acuerdo con él—. A mí también me gustaría saber qué era lo que Finnick me tenía reservado para la noche de la fiesta.

Cuando pensaba que aquel hombre podía haber sido capaz de…

—¿Podrías darme tú también un plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas, antes de acudir al _sheriff_?

—Quizás podamos hacer un trato. Yo te ayudo a encontrar a tu sobrino y tú me ayudas a encontrar a la otra Scarlett. ¿Qué te parece? —vio que se disponía a discutir, pero se apresuró a interrumpirlo—. Por favor, no intentes advertirme otra vez de los peligros que estoy corriendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Peeta soltó un profundo suspiro. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, reacio. Katniss forzó una sonrisa.

—Marvel vive ahí mismo, carretera arriba.

—Espera aquí —le pidió él mientras aparcaba frente al viejo remolque azul y blanco en el que vivía Marvel.

Katniss no discutió.

Vestido con una cazadora oscura, que le servía para esconder su sobaquera con la pistola, Peeta bajó de la camioneta. Confiaba en no tener que utilizarla. Llamó varias veces a la puerta lateral del remolque y probó luego a abrirla. No estaba cerrada, lo cual constituía prácticamente una invitación a pasar.

Abrió la puerta y entró, desenfundando la pistola. El interior tenía un aspecto lamentable. Había ropa por el suelo, las mesas estaban cubiertas de botellas y cajas vacías de comida rápida. Encontró a Marvel dormitando en el dormitorio del fondo.

O todavía no tenía que levantarse para ir al trabajo, o más probablemente, no tenía ninguno. Peeta lo llamó por su nombre. Tuvo que alzar la voz.

Marvel se agitó en la cama, debajo de las sábanas arrugadas.

—¿Quién diablos es usted? —murmuró.

Aparentaba unos quince años, pero según la licencia de conducir que Peeta había encontrado en su cartera, tenía diecinueve. La misma edad que Thom. Sus grasientas greñas colgaban sobre su rostro salpicado de acné. Peeta no tuvo la menor duda de que era el mismo chico que había estado al volante de la camioneta cuando el robo de las monedas de Pierce, según la cinta de vídeo.

—Levántate.

—Si es acerca del pago del alquiler, será mejor que hable con mi compañero.

Y volvió a taparse la cabeza con las sábanas.

—Es acerca del robo. El que cometiste con Finnick Odair —le explicó Peeta mientras abría la puerta trasera, deseoso de respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Marvel sacó la cabeza, inquieto.

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

—Claro que lo sabes. Vístete —al volverse, descubrió a Katniss en la cocina del remolque. Se acercó a ella, furioso—. ¿Qué crees que estás ha…?

Se interrumpió al ver su expresión. En una mano tenía una bolsa de papel, y en la otra la mitad de un panecillo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba pálida como la cera. Le tendió el panecillo. Tenía la huella perfecta de una moneda de veinte dólares, con un águila doble.

—¿Dónde has encontrado esto?

Katniss le señaló la basura. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en las letras impresas en la bolsa de papel. Pertenecía a su panadería. Un segundo después, oyó a Marvel escapar del remolque por la puerta trasera. Maldiciendo entre dientes, salió tras él. El chico apenas había recorrido unos metros cuando Peeta se lanzó a sus piernas y lo derribó. Obligándolo a levantarse, lo llevó a rastras hasta el remolque.

—¿Es usted un poli, o algo así? —se quejó Marvel.

—Siéntate —le señaló la única silla de la cocina. Acto seguido, tomó la mitad del panecillo y se lo acercó a la cara, señalándole la huella de la moneda—. ¿Dónde están las monedas?

—Le juro que no lo sé.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una holgada camisa que antaño había sido blanca, y que le sobraba por todas partes.

—Sé que tú conducías la camioneta la noche del robo. Está todo grabado en una cinta de vídeo.

—El señor Odair… Finnick, me dijo que necesitaba ayuda. Un tipo le debía dinero y no quería pagar, de modo que le echamos una mano. Pero tengo la impresión de que todo eso tenía que ver con una mujer.

—¿Y las monedas?

Blandió el panecillo con la huella de las monedas a unos centímetros de su cara.

Marvel tragó saliva, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mi compañero era quien las tenía, y se ha ido.

—¿Quién es tu compañero?

—Un tipo con el que trabajaba. Se hacía llamar Spider. Es todo lo que sé.

Peeta vio que Katniss ahogaba una exclamación. Maldijo para sus adentros. Parecía que conocía a ese tal Spider.

—¿Cómo fue que las monedas terminaron yendo a parar a manos de tu compañero?

—No lo sé, de verdad. Él me dio uno de los panecillos, de acuerdo. Había sido horneado con la moneda dentro. Ese fue el pago por mi trabajo.

Así que Spider había pagado a Marvel con una de las monedas…

—¿Todavía la conservas?

Marvel vaciló, pero sólo por un instante. Luego se apresuró a abrir un armario y rebuscó en el fondo, hasta sacar una vieja bota. De su interior cayó una moneda de oro, que fue a rodar por el gastado suelo de linóleo. Peeta la recogió.

—¿Mató Spider a Finnick por estas malditas monedas?

—Yo no sé nada de eso, se lo juro. No se lo pregunté. Yo no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Yo sólo trabajé para el señor Odair…

—¿Trabajar? Querrás decir que robaste.

—El señor Odair me ofreció quinientos dólares por conducir una camioneta una sola noche. Eso era mucho mejor que desenterrar huesos en la isla.

Peeta lanzó a Katniss una rápida mirada. Había palidecido todavía más.

—¿Quién era el otro tipo que estuvo en el robo?

—El señor Odair y Spider. Nadie más.

—¿No viste a nadie más en la casa? —le preguntó Peeta, recordando la sombra que había visto en el vídeo.

—Yo no llegué a entrar. Yo sólo conducía la camioneta.

Eso quería decir que el cuarto hombre estaba ya dentro de la casa, y se había marchado después de que los demás huyeran en la camioneta. Tal vez había sabido de la existencia de videocámaras de vigilancia y había tomado precauciones. O simplemente, por pura casualidad, no había salido en las imágenes grabadas.

—Una pregunta más. ¿Quién es Buffalo Boy?

—Es mi apodo —respondió Marvel, ruborizándose.

—Ya. Y conociste a Spider en Whitefish, ¿no?

Buffalo Boy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Necesitas ordenar un poco tu remolque, Marvel.

—Oh, no se crea que soy tan desordenado… Alguien entró aquí ayer, cuando yo no estaba. Menos mal que no se llevaron el aparato de música.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿No buscarían esto por casualidad?

Señaló la moneda.

—¿Cree usted que estaban buscando las monedas? —inquirió Marvel, pálido.

Peeta no pudo menos que compadecerse del chico. Probablemente porque le recordaba demasiado a Thom.

—Te aconsejo que te mantengas escondido durante un tiempo.

Llevándose el panecillo y la moneda, Katniss y Peeta volvieron a la camioneta.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo pudo terminar esa moneda dentro del panecillo? —le preguntó él mientras encendía el motor.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Y ese Spider? ¿Lo conoces?

—Sé quién nos puede dar noticias sobre él. Rue, mi ayudante en la panadería. Los panecillos fueron horneados con las monedas dentro —pronunció Katniss, dándose cuenta de que Peeta ya había llegado a esa conclusión.

Evocó la mañana del día de la fiesta de máscaras en casa de los Odair. Rue se había puesto muy nerviosa porque su novio, Spider, iba a pasar por la panadería a recogerla y se había retrasado. El padre de Katniss había telefoneado para avisarla de que no iba a asistir, ya que se encontraba con gripe. Katniss había dejado a Rue en la panadería, con los panecillos sin hornear, mientras corría a la farmacia para comprarle unas medicinas a su padre.

—La mañana de la fiesta, dejé a Rue en la panadería terminando de hornear los panecillos. Debí de haber imaginado que algo estaría tramando, pero parecía tan deseosa de aprender y empezar a hacerlo todo sola… Y su novio iba a pasar a buscarla pronto.

—Spider, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿La mañana de la fiesta? —inquirió Peeta, sorprendido—. Eso quiere decir que Spider tenía las monedas antes de que asesinaran a Finnick. ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a esa ayudante tuya?

—En la escuela de verano. Está dando clases de álgebra. Volvamos a Bigfork.

—Esperemos que todavía tengan las monedas.

Katniss estaba muy preocupada por Rue. Había confiado en ella. Y ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la reacción tan extraña que tuvo cuando se enteró de que Finnick había muerto asesinado. ¿Hasta qué punto estaría involucrada en todo aquel asunto?

Terminada la clase de verano, los alumnos se apresuraban a marcharse. Katniss entró en el aula y vio a Rue recogiendo sus libros y cuadernos del pupitre. Ese día llevaba el pelo teñido de azul, a juego con su pintura de uñas.

Cuando descubrió a Katniss se quedó helada, con un brillo de miedo en los ojos. Apretando el libro de álgebra contra su pecho, esperó a que se acercara junto con Peeta.

—Necesitamos hablar contigo de algo. Este es Peeta Mellark. Es investigador privado y está buscando las monedas que tú escondiste en los panecillos la mañana de la fiesta en casa de los Odair.

El rostro de Rue se contrajo de angustia y de dolor mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento. Peeta cerró la puerta del aula.

—¡Tuve que ayudar a Spider! —exclamó—. Si lo hubieran descubierto, lo habrían matado…

—¿Quién lo habría matado? —inquirió Peeta.

—Finnick —respondió la chica, al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Éste es Spider?

Peeta sacó de su cartera la foto de un joven rubio, de ojos azules y rostro anguloso.

—Sí, es él —lo miró confundida.

—Se llama Thom Collins. Es mi sobrino y tengo que encontrarlo. Su vida está en peligro a causa de esas monedas. Las mismas que tú metiste dentro de los panecillos.

—Yo no sé dónde está —sollozó—. Él dice que no sabía que Finnick iba a robar a alguien aquella noche.

—¿Ah, sí? Me sorprende que no le pareciera sospechoso que Finnick le pidiera que se pusiera un pasamontañas para «_ayudarlo_» —replicó Peeta.

—Ya sé que estuvo mal…

Apiadada, Katniss le lanzó a Peeta una mirada suplicante.

—Spider tenía miedo de Finnick —explicó Rue—. Él no lo decía, pero yo lo sabía. Finnick lo había contratado antes para hacer un trabajo en la isla.

—¿Sabes en qué consistía ese trabajo?

Rue negó con la cabeza. Pero de repente frunció el ceño, como si hubiera recordado algo.

—Una noche me dijo que había estado cavando en el barro durante todo el día y que iba a dejarlo, porque estaba harto. Pero la siguiente vez que lo vi, me comentó que Finnick no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. ¿Sabe? En ese momento tuve la impresión de que quizás él lo había amenazado…

Peeta se preguntó de qué manera se habría mezclado Thom en el robo de las monedas ¿Le habría forzado a ello Finnick? ¿O acaso el mismo Thom se había ofrecido voluntario para la labor?

—¿Dónde están ahora las monedas?

—No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé.

—¿Cómo es que terminaron yendo a parar a manos de Spider? —insistió Peeta.

—Finnick cambió de idea —respondió Rue tras una breve vacilación—. Dijo que había sido un enorme error robar las monedas y que Spider tenía que devolverlas. Finnick se comportaba de una manera muy rara… Como si temiera que el tipo al que habían robado fuera a matarlo. Pero Spider no quería volver con esas monedas al lugar del robo.

—Así que mi sobrino decidió venderlas.

—No —replicó Rue con tono ofendido—. Tuvo que idear alguna manera de devolverlas sin ir directamente allí.

—Por eso las escondió en la masa de los panecillos, y tú los horneaste —adivinó

Katniss.

—Spider llamó para dejar el mensaje de que los panecillos estaban en camino, y que mirara dentro de ellos.

—Una buena ocurrencia. ¿Cuándo fueron entregados? —le preguntó Peeta.

—El día de la fiesta.

Katniss se volvió para mirar a Peeta, extrañada. ¿Las monedas habían sido devueltas a su dueño? ¿Entonces por qué aún seguía buscándolas?

—¿Cuántas devolvió Thom?

—Todas menos dos. Spider le dio una a… A alguien porque pensaba que se lo debía, y él se guardó otra. Así que supongo que enviamos diez panecillos con el reparto.

—Dime que no enviasteis los panecillos en nuestras bolsas con el nombre de la panadería —le pidió Katniss, y estuvo a punto de añadir: _«Como hiciste con el que le_ _mandaste a Marvel»._

—Claro que no. Usamos unas bolsas blancas, sin ningún nombre. No queríamos que se supiera de dónde procedían.

Katniss suspiró aliviada. Suponía que los habrían enviado a la casa del hombre para el que estaba trabajando Peeta.

—¿Adónde los enviaron?

—A Isla Inspiración —respondió Rue, sorprendiéndolos—. Cuando Spider volvió a telefonear por segunda vez para saber si el tipo había recibido el primer mensaje, le dijo que los llevara a la isla y los dejara en una barca.

—¿Thom los llevó él mismo?

—No, contrató a unos chicos para que lo hicieran. Por si acaso se trataba de una trampa.

Peeta maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Cómo sabes que esos chicos llevaron efectivamente los panecillos a la isla, tal y como se les había indicado?

—Thom volvió a telefonear a la mañana siguiente. Ya tenía las monedas.

—¿Pero? —inquirió Katniss, sabiendo que Rue iba a añadir algo más.

—Pero quería las dos que faltaban —respondió, suspirando.

—Las monedas forman parte de una serie de doce —explicó Peeta—. Imagino que el dueño quiere la serie entera. ¿Thom no te dijo su nombre?

—No. Spider se encuentra en problemas, ¿verdad?

—Eso es decir poco. Hay un asesino por ahí suelto… Y dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar esas monedas. Tienes que decirme dónde podemos encontrar a Thom.

—No lo sé, se lo juro. No puede quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Así que cada noche me llama desde un teléfono público diferente.

—Cuando llame, quiero que le convenzas de que se ponga en contacto conmigo

—Peeta le tendió su tarjeta—. Si es que ese chico te importa algo…

—Lo quiero —sollozó la chica—. Por favor, ayúdelo…

**2x1 el día de hoy!**

**Mañana publicaré un capítulo y el domingo el gran final!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esta adaptación y en especial a los que me han dejado review**

**Eleanar28: **Gracias a ti por leer! Espero que disfrutes este 2X1!

**Juliper22:** Chica, tienes una mente compleja, ya te enterarás en que tanto has acertado. Disfruta los dos capítulos!


	15. Buscando a Annie

Después de que Katniss le asegurara de que no tenía intención alguna de despedirla, Rue le prometió que se iría a casa y se quedaría allí sin salir. Ella también corría peligro.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —le preguntó a Peeta cuando volvieron a la camioneta.

—Esperar a que llame Thom. Mientras tanto, localizaremos a Annie. Ese era el trato, ¿no?

—¿Cómo piensas localizarla?

—Soy un profesional, ¿recuerdas? Veamos. ¿Dónde pudo haberla conocido Finnick? Durante los últimos meses pasaba mucho tiempo en la isla, ¿verdad? Me extraña que esa mujer viviera en su misma urbanización —al ver que asentía, añadió—: ¿Qué nos queda entonces?

—Las comidas.

—¡Hey! Eres muy buena —sonrió Peeta—. Dudo que un tipo como él pasara mucho tiempo cocinando, ¿no?

—¿Finnick? Ni siquiera sabía freírse un huevo.

—¿Dónde solía comer?

Katniss reflexionó por un momento.

—Conozco un par de sitios.

En el primero, un bar de la autopista de Bigfork, Annie nunca había trabajado ni se había pasado por allí. Probaron luego con varios restaurantes de comida rápida cerca de la urbanización de Finnick, y finalmente, se detuvieron en una hamburguesería en la ribera del lago.

—No sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre —comentó Peeta mientras le señalaba una de las fotografías con «_los mejores empleados del mes_» que estaban colgadas en la entrada.

—¡Es ella! —susurró Katniss. Annie Cresta era el nombre que aparecía debajo de la foto. Había sido la «_mejor empleada del mes_» de Enero—. Sí. A mí también me está apeteciendo comer algo…

Se sentaron cerca de una ventana, para poder disfrutar de la puesta de sol y al mismo tiempo vigilar a Annie cuando saliese de la cocina.

—¿Te apetece una hamburguesa especial? —le preguntó él, abriendo la carta de menú.

—Estupendo.

Pero al parecer, Annie Cresta no estaba de turno ese día. Al menos ellos no la vieron.

Estaban ya más relajados. Hablaron de lagos, de lo mucho que les gustaban y de que ninguno de los dos se podía imaginar viviendo lejos del agua. Aquello los sorprendió, ya que habían estado convencidos de que hasta ese momento, sólo tenían una cosa en común: La noche de amor que habían pasado en la cabaña.

Peeta empezó a ser consciente de lo mucho que compartían. A la luz de ese descubrimiento, lo sucedido en la cabaña del lago cobraba perfecto sentido.

También descubrió que le encantaba ver reír a Katniss. Su rostro entero se iluminaba, con aquellos vivaces ojos de un profundo color gris…

Comieron sus hamburguesas en medio de un cómodo silencio. Peeta tuvo la sensación de que conocía a aquella mujer de toda la vida. Aquella cercanía le resultaba casi dolorosa. Cuando terminó, apartó su plato, suspirando.

—Es la mejor cena que he disfrutado con una mujer desde… No me acuerdo cuándo.

—¿A qué se debe que sea la mejor? —le preguntó Katniss, sonriendo—. ¿A las patatas fritas? ¿A la hamburguesa?

—A ti —respondió, sincero.

—Yo también me siento muy cómoda contigo —arqueó una ceja—. Quizás sea por lo de la otra noche en la cabaña. O porque quizás ambos sintamos lo mismo.

—Eso nunca lo sabremos —replicó Peeta, sacando su cartera para pagar.

Lo que sí sabía era que no habrían estado juntos en aquel momento si no hubiera sido por lo que sucedió en la cabaña. Siempre evitaba los compromisos. Y en cualquier otro caso, habría evitado a Katniss Everdeen como si fuera una plaga.

¿Cómo era posible que Finnick Odair no la hubiera visto como la mujer buena y cariñosa que era? No lo entendía. Aunque quizás Finnick no hubiera estado buscando ese tipo de mujer.

Lo estaba mirando con aquellos enormes ojos, observándolo como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento y encontrara divertido que se estuviera resistiendo contra aquella chispa… O más bien, contra aquel incendio que ardía entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba costando guardar las distancias con ella?

—No funcionará. Me refiero a lo nuestro —pronunció de pronto, sin saber muy bien a quién estaba intentando convencer, si a Katniss o a él mismo—. Yo viajo constantemente. Nunca me quedo mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. En cambio tú…

—Yo tengo una panadería. Y un apartamento —lo interrumpió, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Definitivamente, no somos compatibles.

Peeta sabía que se estaba burlando de él. Y no podía culparla por ello. Qué estupidez por su parte intentar convencerla de que su problema tenía que ver con sus respectivos modos de vida. O de que el aire no se cargaba de electricidad cuando se encontraban, o de que no ansiaba tomarla en sus brazos y besarla cada vez que la miraba. O de que lo que habían compartido aquella noche no había sido absolutamente increíble.

Todo aquello era un inmenso error. Y a pesar de ello no deseaba otra cosa que ver a dónde los conducía aquella química… Al igual que ella. Sólo que sabía perfectamente dónde y cómo terminarían. Y no podía recorrer ese camino. Era imposible.

Katniss ya había sufrido demasiado con Finnick Odair. Peeta no quería hacerle más daño. Y sabía que se lo haría si volvían a convertirse en amantes antes de que se marchara. Porque se marcharía.

Cuando una joven camarera les entregó la factura, Peeta aprovechó para preguntarle por Annie.

—Discúlpeme. Esperaba que Annie estuviera trabajando hoy. Le prometí a una amiga que la saludaría de su parte.

—¿Annie? —desviando la mirada hacia la cocina, la chica bajó la voz—. Yo que usted no mencionaría su nombre. No se ha presentado a trabajar. El jefe le dio la mañana libre para que asistiera al funeral… Al de Finnick Odair, ya sabe. Pero se suponía que tenía que haberse presentado a primera hora de la tarde.

Obviamente, Annie no había planeado avisar en el trabajo de que se marchaba con Finnick. O quizás nunca había esperado realmente fugarse con él, dado que lo que había planeado era matarlo…

—¿Es usted una buena amiga suya? —inquirió Katniss.

—Bueno, no tengo nada contra ella. Lo cierto es que no es muy amable con las otras mujeres, si sabe lo que quiero decir. Prefiere a los hombres.

¿A los hombres? ¿En plural?

—Yo creía que lo suyo con Finnick Odair iba en serio.

—Yo nunca pensé que Finnick se la estuviera tomando en serio. Les diré una cosa —se inclinó hacia ellos, bajando aún más la voz—. Apenas la semana pasada, me pidió que saliera con él.

En la cabina que había en la puerta de la hamburguesería, Katniss buscó en la guía el teléfono y la dirección de Annie Cresta. Ya había anochecido. Seguían sin recibir noticias de Thom, y Peeta estaba cada vez más preocupado. No creía que ir a casa de Annie fuera una buena idea, pero sabía que Katniss estaba decidida a hacerlo de todas formas.

—¿Por qué no lo dejamos en manos del _sheriff_? —sugirió él.

—Mira, no parece que hayan hecho ningún esfuerzo serio por localizarla. Me temo que ni siquiera se creen que existe. Piensan que me la he inventado yo.

Peeta no pudo objetar nada a eso.

—Y no quiero que se me vuelva a escapar. Gale tiene un primo que trabaja en la puerta de al lado de la oficina del _sheriff_, por eso está siempre tan bien informado.

Y si Finnick conocía a Annie, Gale también. Era como su sombra.

Annie Cresta vivía en un pequeño apartamento al norte de Bigfork. El sedán rojo de Katniss no se veía por ninguna parte.

—Ella no me conoce. ¿Por qué no me dejas llamar a mí? —le sugirió Peeta.

—De acuerdo. Pero no la dejes escapar.

—Descuida —repuso, sonriendo.

Llamó a la puerta. No contestó nadie. Lo intentó varias veces más, y luego se asomó a la ventana. El apartamento tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido saqueado. Era imposible afirmar si eso había ocurrido antes o después de que Annie se marchara.

En el suelo había una foto enmarcada, con el cristal roto. Era la misma mujer cuyo retrato habían visto en la hamburguesería, como «_mejor empleada del mes_».

Peeta revisó la parte de atrás antes de volver a reunirse con Katniss en la camioneta.

—Parece que se ha largado. Alguien ha registrado su casa, como hicieron con la tuya.

—Estoy segura de que de alguna manera, esa mujer está relacionada con el asesinato de Finnick. Inmediatamente después del funeral, me advirtió que sería peligroso que anduviera por ahí haciendo preguntas sobre su muerte.

—Acuérdate de que yo te dije lo mismo —repuso Peeta—. Llama a la oficina del _sheriff_, quizás haya dejado en el apartamento alguna pista sobre su nuevo paradero.

Katniss se decidió finalmente a llamar a la policía por su móvil. El agente Duncan no estaba, así que le dejó el recado con el nombre y la dirección de Annie Cresta.

Cuando colgó, se volvió hacia Peeta.

—Bueno, supongo que ya está. Yo te he ayudado a encontrar a Marvel y tú a mí a localizar a Annie.

Peeta evitó mirarla. Tenía tantas ganas de separarse de Katniss, como aparentemente, ella de él.

—En realidad, no hemos localizado a Annie.

—Tal vez no lo hagamos nunca. Estoy segura de que se ha marchado del pueblo. Y para que todo resulte todavía más humillante, probablemente se ha largado en mi coche.

—Creo que dadas las circunstancias, no deberías quedarte sola.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

Peeta tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar las palabras.

—Creo que debería quedarme en tu casa… Durmiendo en el sofá… Al menos durante un tiempo.

—Acabo de cambiar las cerraduras.

—Mira —la obligó a que lo mirara—, creo que dormir en tu sofá tiene que ser mucho más cómodo que hacerlo en mi camioneta cada noche.

Katniss le sonrió.

—¿Has estado vigilando mi apartamento?

—No me dejaste otra opción.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que no te mataran.

—No me refería a eso. ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de protegerme? No es tu trabajo.

—Después de lo de la otra noche…

Katniss se echó a reír.

—¿Acaso te da por proteger a cada mujer con la que te acuestas?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué yo?

—Sabes perfectamente la respuesta. Hice el amor con la prometida de Finnick Odair mientras a él lo estaban matando, y justo cuando se disponía a contratarme para localizar a su asesino.

—No se puede decir que no lo hayas intentado —repuso Katniss, irónica, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero sé que no se trata de eso.

Peeta maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar esta noche en el sofá de tu casa, sí o no?

—Claro que sí. Te agradezco que quieras protegerme, aunque no creo que sea necesario.

—Déjame que sea yo quien juzgue eso —arrancó el motor y se dirigió hacia donde Katniss había dejado antes la furgoneta—. Baja. Te seguiré hasta tu apartamento.

La luna aparecía y se escondía tras las nubes mientras Katniss conducía su furgoneta de regreso a su apartamento. Había bajado las ventanillas para disfrutar de la brisa con aroma a pinos. Encendió la radio. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan feliz.

Ni siquiera el día en que Finnick le pidió que se casara con él.

Cuando aparcó, descubrió que tenía compañía. Madge la estaba esperando nerviosa en la puerta.

—Me alegro de verte. Tengo que decirte algo…

Se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a Peeta bajar de su camioneta.

Katniss se figuró que su amiga debía de haber averiguado algo sobre él.

—Peeta, te presento a mi amiga Madge Undersee. Madge, este es Peeta Mellark.

—Todos me llaman Peeta. Pero ya nos conocemos. Anoche, en el Beach Bar — lanzó a Katniss una elocuente mirada, confirmándole que había sido perfectamente consciente de su treta. Estrechó la mano de Madge—. Katniss, subamos a tu apartamento. Luego revisaré puertas y ventanas.

Madge parecía morirse de ganas de decirle algo a su amiga. Sin embargo, una vez que entraron en su apartamento y Peeta se retiró, quiso saber qué era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el barco. Katniss le puso al tanto de todo, saltándose el descubrimiento del cráneo. Tampoco le habló del anillo de compromiso de Finnick.

Ambas historias eran demasiado tentadoras para la pasión periodística de su amiga.

Cuando Peeta descubriera por medio de su amigo si aquel cráneo pertenecía o no a alguna de las jóvenes asesinadas, entonces le facilitaría a Madge la primicia.

—¿Él es tu misterioso amante enmascarado? —exclamó su amiga, sorprendida—. Te has ruborizado como una colegiala. ¡Pero Katniss, si no sabes nada sobre él!

—Sé todo lo que necesito saber —al ver su expresión de inquietud, añadió, vacilante—: ¿O no es así?

Peeta se reunió con ellas en aquel preciso momento.

—He revisado todas las cerraduras, las de la casa y las de la panadería.

De repente sonó su móvil. Miró a Katniss a los ojos antes de responder.

—¿Tío Peeta?

—Thom… —suspiró, aliviado—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy metido en un lío. Necesito que me ayudes.

El tono de temor de su voz no pudo preocupar más a Peeta. Parecía al borde del llanto.

—Dime dónde estás.

—En el teléfono público de la gasolinera de Yellow Bay, pero no puedo quedarme aquí.

—De acuerdo, entonces dime dónde puedo verte.

—¿Conoces la antigua fábrica de conservas de Finley Point, esa que lleva años abandonada?

Peeta recordaba haber pasado por allí ese mismo día, mientras se dirigía al remolque de Marvel Dodd.

—Sí. Estaré allí en unos minutos. ¿Thom?

—¿Sí?

—Ten mucho cuidado.

Nada más colgar, miró a Katniss.

—Vete —lo animó ella—. Estaré bien.

Peeta no podía dejar de mirarla. No quería abandonarla, pero allí estaría mucho más a salvo que en el lugar hacia el que se dirigía.

—Cierra bien la puerta cuando me vaya. Volveré lo antes que pueda.

Katniss lo acompañó escaleras abajo.

—Parece una buena amiga —comentó Peeta, consciente de que Madge ardía en deseos de hablar a solas con ella.

—Lo es.

Asintió con la cabeza, deseoso de estrecharla en sus brazos, de besarla. Vio que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Tendrás cuidado?

Peeta le acarició tiernamente una mejilla y se marchó antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo decisivo, definitivo. Algo que pudiera cambiar su vida. Para siempre.

Katniss lo observó marcharse. Estaba muy preocupado. ¿Por su sobrino? ¿O por lo que Madge pudiera decirle? Quería pensar que era porque la quería más de lo que le gustaba admitir. Había ansiado que la besara. Y por un instante, en la puerta, casi estuvo segura de que lo haría…

Cuando subió las escaleras. Madge estaba tan nerviosa que no podía permanecer sentada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que tantas ganas tienes de decirme?

—Estuvo casado.

—¿Peeta?

—La conoció durante su último año en la universidad.

—¿Y?

—Y murió. De cáncer.

Katniss se sentó en el sofá.

—¡Qué horrible! Debía de ser muy joven…

—Lo era. Estuvieron viviendo en Denver, pero él se marchó después de aquello. Según los compañeros de la agencia de investigación para la que trabajaba, la muerte de su esposa lo dejó destrozado. A partir de entonces cambió por completo. Se volvió retraído, solitario, amargado y cínico. Viaja constantemente. Supongo que evitará a toda costa las relaciones serias.

—Eso explica por qué parece tan… Temeroso de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Y tan decidido a que no vuelva a suceder.

—Quizás no «_debería_» suceder —apuntó Madge.

—No lo sé —repuso Katniss, suspirando—. Sólo sé que lo nuestro fue mucho más que sexo. Fue algo maravilloso. Increíble. Y me temo que este tipo de cosas sólo ocurren una vez en la vida. No quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad. Quiero ver a dónde nos conduce todo esto.

—¿Qué es lo que dice él?

—Está determinado a guardar las distancias conmigo.

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono, sobresaltándola. Corrió a contestar. Era su padre.

—Estoy bien —respondió a su pregunta—. Madge está aquí, conmigo. ¿Qué tal la pesca?

—Bien. No se nos ha dado mal.

—¿Nos? ¿Quién está contigo?

—Effie —pronunció tras un breve silencio—. Tengo muchas ganas de que se conozcan.

Siguió otro silencio. A Katniss se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No le había pasado desapercibido el tono de felicidad de la voz de su padre.

—A mí me encantaría, desde luego.

Casi podía palpar su alivio al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Oh, Katniss! No sabes lo feliz que me haces…

—Papá, me encanta que hayas encontrado a alguien —declaró, emocionada—. No quiero que sufras más.

—Te veré por la mañana. Que duermas bien, corazón.

—Tú también, papá.

Mientras colgaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, vio que la luz del contestador estaba parpadeando. Cuando pulsó el botón de escucha, se quedó sobrecogida al oír la voz de la otra Scarlett.

—Soy Annie. Tengo que hablar contigo —hablaba en susurros, como si temiera que alguien la estuviera escuchando—. Llámame. Es urgente.

Y le dejó su número.

Katniss alzó la mirada hacia Madge, que la observaba desde el umbral.

—¿Nuestra desaparecida Annie? Parece asustada.

Katniss asintió. Según la hora recogida por el contestador, al parecer Annie la había telefoneado poco después del funeral de aquella mañana. Marcó su número con dedos temblorosos.

El teléfono sonó varias veces. Ya estaba a punto de renunciar cuando alguien lo descolgó. Se podía oír el sonido de una respiración al otro lado de la línea. Alzó el auricular para que Madge también pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Annie? Soy Katniss.

Silencio. De repente se oyó la voz rota, llorosa, de Annie:

—Van a matarme. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Necesito dinero para escapar. Tienes que ayudarme. Nada de policía.

—¿Quién…?

—Por el momento he conseguido despistarlo, pero él sabe que los policías me están buscando. Si ellos me encuentran, se enterará… —sollozó.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En Waterside. Date prisa.

Y se cortó la comunicación.

El antiguo camping de Waterside estaba situado en la carretera del lago, a unos treinta kilómetros hacia el sur. Llevaba años cerrado. Katniss miró su reloj, y luego a Madge.

—Le dijiste a Peeta que te quedarías aquí —le recriminó su amiga, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Tengo que irme. Ya la has oído. Al parecer cree que quienquiera que la está buscando, tiene alguna conexión con la policía —pronunció Katniss, recordando que Gale había logrado enterarse de la existencia de su misterioso amante a través de su primo, que trabajaba en el Ayuntamiento—. Puede que el asesino tenga un localizador de llamadas.

—Sigue sin gustarme nada esto…

—A mí tampoco, pero ya la has oído. Está muy asustada y se encuentra en apuros. Si aviso a la policía, el asesino podría encontrarla primero.

—Bueno, pues yo te acompaño —se ofreció Madge—. Será mejor que le dejemos una nota a Peeta.

Subieron a la furgoneta y enfilaron hacia la carretera del lago. Sólo de vez en cuando conseguía asomarse la luna entre las nubes. El aire olía a lluvia.

Dejaron Bigfork atrás. Había poco tráfico a aquella hora de la noche. Los pinos que flanqueaban la carretera cedieron paso a los campos de cerezos. Justo cuando pasaban por delante de uno, se les pinchó una rueda.


	16. Gale Hawthorne

Katniss agarró el volante, intentando controlar la dirección mientras aminoraba la velocidad. Logró aparcar en el arcén. El vehículo basculó hacia un lado, desinflada la rueda.

—No puedo creer que hayamos pinchado precisamente ahora —murmuró Madge mientras bajaba, provista de una linterna.

Katniss también bajó, y miró el neumático. Había sido una de las ruedas delanteras.

Se disponía a sacar el gato de la parte de atrás cuando la oyó comentar:

—Es curioso. La rueda tiene un agujero perfecto. Casi parece un agujero de bala.

—¿De bala? ¿Cómo si alguien nos hubiera disparado? —Fue hacia la parte delantera de la furgoneta, con el gato en la mano, pero no vio a su amiga. La linterna estaba tirada en el suelo, al lado de la rueda—. ¿Madge?

Se levantó una fría brisa del lago. Sólo se oía el rumor de las hojas de los árboles. ¿Adónde habría ido? Bajó la mirada al neumático. Estaba atravesado por el disparo de una bala.

—¿Madge? —la llamó, estremecida. Miró a un lado y otro de la carretera. Todo estaba muy oscuro—. ¡Madge!

Dejó a un lado el gato y se acercó a la puerta del conductor, luchando contra el impulso de escapar. Madge no podía haberse alejado tranquilamente, sin más. Alguien había disparado contra la rueda. Alguien se había llevado a Madge. Y seguía todavía allí, esperando, acechante…

Subió a la furgoneta y buscó su bolso con manos temblorosas. Dentro tenía el móvil. Pero no estaba entre los dos asientos, donde antes lo había dejado. _«¡Huye!», _le ordenó una voz interior. El miedo ralentizaba sus movimientos, debilitaba sus músculos. Todavía podría conducir durante un trecho con una rueda desinflada.

Tenía que conseguir ayuda. Se dispuso a encender el motor.

¡Las llaves no estaban! El pulso le atronaba en los oídos. De repente, a sus espaldas, escuchó un sonido. Por un instante pensó que podría ser Madge. Miró por el espejo retrovisor. Dos ojos brillantes la observaban detrás de un pasamontañas negro Una mano enguantada intentó agarrarla de un brazo, pero Katniss consiguió liberarse y bajar rápidamente de la furgoneta.

Nada más tocar el asfalto, echó a correr. Evocó otra noche, muchos años atrás, en que había hecho lo mismo… Y precisamente por aquella carretera. Oyó a su agresor bajar a trompicones de la furgoneta por la puerta trasera.

Katniss siguió corriendo por el centro de la carretera. No se atrevía a mirar atrás. Se ahogaba y le dolía un costado. A un lado de la pista, los altos pinos se levantaban como una muralla negra. Al otro, el terreno descendía en brusca pendiente hacia el lago.

A lo lejos, creyó oír el rumor de un coche. De repente, cegada por los faros, vio aparecer un vehículo en lo alto de la cuesta, en respuesta a sus plegarias. Agitó frenéticamente los brazos.

—¡Pare! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!

La antigua fábrica de conservas se levantaba al borde de la carretera, con su silueta oscura recortada contra el cielo. Peeta apagó las luces y el motor después de aparcar a unos cincuenta metros.

Esperó durante unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Luego, sigilosamente, bajó de la camioneta con la pistola en la mano y se dirigió hacia el edificio. No había llegado muy lejos cuando detectó un movimiento. Thom salió de entre las sombras.

—Tío Peeta… Quieren matarme.

Peeta le indicó por gestos que guardara silencio mientras lo acompañaba hasta su camioneta. El chico parecía muy asustado. Una vez dentro del vehículo, se guardó el arma, arrancó de nuevo y se dirigió de vuelta al pueblo. Por el espejo retrovisor, vigilaba constantemente que nadie los siguiera.

—Bueno, empieza a contármelo todo.

—No fue culpa mía.

—Nunca lo es. Háblame de las monedas.

—Finnick nos ordenó a Marvel y a mí que estuviéramos listos para salir una noche. No sabíamos que íbamos a robar a alguien. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Sabes? Creo que en aquella caja metálica había algo más que monedas.

—¿Cómo qué? —inquirió Peeta.

—No lo sé. Algo por lo que Finnick murió asesinado.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con el asesinato de Finnick? No me mientas, Thom.

—¡No tuve nada que ver, Peeta! ¡Te lo juro!

—Una cámara de videovigilancia los grabó mientras robaban —le informó, suspirando—. A Finnick, a Marvel y a ti. ¿Quién era el otro tipo? ¿El tipo que estuvo dentro durante el robo?

—Creo que es el mismo que quiere matarme —murmuró, asustado.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Gale. Gale Hawthorne. Era el mejor amigo de Finnick, pero sospecho que fue él quien lo mató. Sé que te parecerá una estupidez, siendo como eran tan buenos amigos, pero creo que ese tipo lo asesinó.

Mientras Katniss agitaba los brazos, el coche frenó justo delante de ella, en medio de la carretera.

—¡Por favor, ayúdeme! —gritó de nuevo, histérica, cegada por los faros.

—¿Katniss?

¿Gale? Se apresuró a rodear el vehículo, acercándose a la ventanilla.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios, Gale…! Hay alguien… —desvió la mirada hacia donde había dejado la furgoneta—. Madge. No puedo encontrar a Madge. Y había un hombre…

—Sube —puso las luces largas. Podía ver la furgoneta aparcada en el arcén, basculada hacia un lado. No se veía nada más—. Date prisa.

Katniss obedeció. De inmediato escuchó el «_click_» del cierre automático de la puerta.

—Tu… Tuvimos un pinchazo. Madge se bajó para mirar y entonces… —el corazón le latía acelerado y le costaba trabajo hablar—. Alguien disparó contra la rueda y ahora Madge ha desaparecido… Y había un hombre oculto en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta…

—Tranquila.

—Llevaba un pasamontañas negro. Tenemos que buscar a Madge. ¿Llevas tu móvil? Tenemos que llamar en busca de ayuda.

—No tengo móvil —arrancó su deportivo negro y descendió lentamente la cuesta, hacia la furgoneta—. ¿Estás segura de que viste a un hombre con un pasamontañas negro? —inquirió con expresión sombría.

—Sí. Pero, Gale, tenemos que llegar al pueblo… Tenemos que conseguir ayuda —empezó a llorar—. Tengo miedo de que algo terrible le haya pasado a Madge.

Cuando pasaron al lado de la furgoneta, vieron que las dos puertas traseras estaban abiertas. El interior, iluminado, se hallaba vacío. Gale miró carretera abajo y de repente, sin previo aviso, dio un brusco giro de ciento ochenta grados. Acto seguido pisó a fondo el acelerador, subiendo la cuesta.

—¿Qué haces? El pueblo está en la otra dirección.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Gale miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—Alguien nos estaba esperando allí abajo.

—No veo a nadie —pronunció Katniss, mirando hacia atrás.

—Intentaré despistarlo. Agárrate bien.

Katniss se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Gale, yo no veo a nadie allí abajo. Por favor, da la vuelta. Tenemos que ir a la oficina del _sheriff_. Si realmente nos está siguiendo alguien…

—No tendríamos ninguna oportunidad de llegar al pueblo —replicó mientras seguía acelerando a fondo. Los neumáticos chirriaban contra el asfalto. Tomaba las curvas cada vez más rápido, derrapando. Volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor—. Está justo detrás de nosotros.

A la débil luz del tablero de mandos Katniss podía ver que tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Agarraba el volante con todas sus fuerzas y tenía los ojos desencajados de terror.

—Gale, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Es la única manera —masculló, con voz rota de emoción—. Todo esto es culpa de Finnick. Espero que su alma se esté quemando en el infierno —la amargura de su tono la sorprendió—. No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de cosas que hice por él…

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Katniss no daba crédito. No, aquello no podía estar sucediendo…

—Y ahora soy yo quien tiene que pagar el precio. Después de arruinar a mi padre, me quitó a Annie. Eso lo mató, ¿sabes? El hecho de perderlo todo.

Volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor. Tenía el rostro deformado por el miedo.

Katniss se dispuso a volverse para comprobar que alguien los estaba siguiendo en realidad, pero justo en aquel instante Gale frenó violentamente. El deportivo se detuvo en medio de la carretera, con los neumáticos echando humo. Muy cerca se levantaba una antigua fábrica de conservas, y justo detrás se divisaba el lago.

Katniss soltó un grito cuando Gale volvió a acelerar, en esa ocasión para desviarse por una pista forestal que se internaba en los pinos ladera abajo. El deportivo se lanzó por el túnel de árboles, con las ramas azotando el parabrisas en medio de una nube de polvo.

Aferrada al picaporte de la puerta, miró a Gale. Con un brillo de locura en los ojos, apretaba los dientes mientras se esforzaba por no salirse de la pista. La luna asomó por un instante entre las nubes, y Katniss pudo ver el lago acercándose a toda velocidad… La carretera terminaba justo en el borde de un acantilado, cayendo en vertical hacia el agua.

—¡Gale! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Pero Gale no frenó. De hecho, no levantaba el pie del acelerador.

—Es la única manera…

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido del motor.

El deportivo continuaba descendiendo, implacable.

—Se lo dije a Finnick. Por favor, deja a mi padre al margen de tus asuntos. Se lo supliqué. _«No, hombre, yo jamás arriesgaría la pensión de jubilación de tu viejo. Vamos,_ _¿qué clase de tipo te crees que soy?» _—imitó la voz de su antiguo amigo—. Y confié en él. Mi padre lo invirtió todo, confiando en que Finnick le haría rico. Eso lo mató. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido todo, su corazón no pudo soportarlo. Tantos años de trabajo manchándose las manos con los coches de los demás, tantos años sufriendo…

Las ramas de los pinos seguían azotando el parabrisas, arañando el techo y los lados del deportivo.

—Finnick se merecía morir —continuó Gale—. Él mismo se lo buscó.

Katniss tenía que detenerlo. Quiso agarrar el volante pero él la golpeó, lanzándola contra la puerta. Al apoyarse en la guantera, se abrió de golpe. Un pasamontañas negro aterrizó en el suelo, a sus pies.

—Así que eras tú… —murmuró con voz ronca, y alzó la mirada.

Estaban ya a punto de caer por el acantilado.

De pronto, en el último segundo, Gale dio un volantazo y frenó. Una gran rama de árbol chocó contra el parabrisas, destrozándolo.

Cuando al fin el coche se detuvo, Gale empujó su puerta y salió a trompicones. Estremecida, Katniss intentó abrir la suya. Lo consiguió. Nada más pisar el suelo, echó a correr.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos a sus espaldas. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Podía oír sus jadeos, sentir su respiración en la nuca… Tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer.

Estaba a punto de agarrarla por el pelo cuando giró bruscamente a la derecha. Craso error. Aquel camino llevaba directamente al acantilado.

Gale se lanzó a sus piernas y la derribó. Se incorporó rápidamente, levantándola del suelo… Y arrastrándola hacia el lago.

—Es la única salida.

Katniss forcejeaba incansable, lanzándole patadas y puñetazos.

—¡No! —chilló.

Aquello no podía terminar así. El rostro de Peeta Mellark apareció por un momento en la pantalla de su mente. Lo llamó, desesperada.

Con una mano la agarraba de la cintura y con la otra le tapaba la boca, mientras seguía arrastrándola hasta el precipicio. Ya casi estaban en el borde. Katniss bajó la mirada, sintiendo en el rostro la humedad que se alzaba del lago. Creyó ver una luz abajo, en el agua, pero se dio cuenta de que era un relámpago. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Un trueno resonó muy cerca. Como la noche en que Finnick murió asesinado.

Intentó detenerlo, pero Gale era demasiado fuerte. La levantó en volandas, y tras tomar impulso, la lanzó al agua. Durante una fracción de segundo suspendida en el aire, lo miró. Y vio en sus ojos, a la luz de un relámpago, un brillo de tristeza y de pena.

Gale vaciló en el borde por un instante, como si fuera a saltar. Hasta que se volvió para mirar atrás, con el rostro desencajado de terror. Como si estuviera viendo el fantasma de Finnick a sus espaldas.

Para entonces, Katniss seguía cayendo. La fuerza del impacto fue terrible. Al principio no vio nada. Luego distinguió un resplandor justo encima de ella. Medio ahogada, comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie, hacia el haz luminoso que cortaba oblicuamente el agua.

La fuente de la luz, sin embargo, se encontraba debajo. Y Katniss cometió el error de mirar hacia allí. Un coche estaba encallado en el fondo, con los faros encendidos. La puerta del conductor estaba abierta, con la bombilla interior encendida, de forma que podía ver a alguien inclinado sobre el volante, con el cabello flotando como un aura oscura.

Soltó un grito, tragando agua y perdiendo una cantidad vital de aire.

Frenéticamente continuó nadando hacia la superficie, siguiendo el haz de luz de los faros del coche, que no era otro que el suyo: Su sedán rojo. Y Annie Cresta la mujer que había quedado atrapada dentro.

Cuando estaba a punto de emerger, vio el cuerpo de Gale justo encima, flotando inerte. Tenía todo un lado de la cabeza aplastado. Se apartó de él, histérica, saliendo por fin a la superficie, escupiendo agua. El miedo le atenazaba el pecho.

Fue entonces cuando creyó oír a alguien llamándola por su nombre. Nadó hacia la costa, rezando para que su imaginación no le hubiera gastado una mala jugada…

Y se tratara realmente de la voz de Peeta.

**¿Se esperaban esto? Sólo falta un capítulo y el epílogo, que subiré mañana, díganme que les pareció este capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews!**

**Ya está el capítulo final de Apuesta Arriesgada, para que se den una vuelta.**

**Juliper22: **Bueno, la verdad no se ni que decirte, más bien quiero saber que piensas de este capítulo, aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos que se resolverán el siguiente capítulo, así que nos leemos pronto!

**Eleanar28: **Tienes razón no fue lo mejor separarse, sin embargo, parece que Peeta llegó justo a tiempo! Espero tu comentario de este capítulo!

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Cato

Ya había avanzado la tarde para cuando el sheriff dejó entrar a Peeta en la habitación donde Katniss estaba hospitalizada. Se detuvo en el umbral, consternado al verla tumbada en la cama, tan débil, tan pálida… Casi tan blanca como las sábanas.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Se le encogió el corazón.

Había estado tan equivocado… Sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar el informe que le había dejado leer el _sheriff_, con las declaraciones de Katniss y de Madge. El _sheriff _había concluido que había sido Gale quien asesinó a Finnick. Después de vivir años de las sobras, de todo aquello que su supuesto amigo desechaba, Gale se había hartado cuando Finnick le quitó a Annie. Al parecer ya para entonces lo culpaba también del ataque cardíaco de su padre, pero lo de Annie fue la gota que terminó colmando el vaso.

El _sheriff _también había encontrado pruebas concluyentes que demostraban que Gale también había asesinado a Annie. Pero no antes de que ella hubiera telefoneado a Katniss, atrayéndola a ella y a su amiga a la carretera del lago.

Gale debía de haber estado escondido, al acecho. Desde su escondite disparó contra una rueda, obligándolas a detenerse. Poco después atacó a Madge, y cubierto con su pasamontañas, salió detrás de Katniss. Cuando ella huyó, al parecer Gale corrió a buscar su coche y se hizo el encontradizo con ella.

Para cuando Chaff Johnson llamó del departamento de policía de Kalispell para informar de que el cráneo pertenecía a una adolescente desaparecida nueve años atrás, el caso ya estaba cerrado. La mayor parte de las joyas de las jóvenes habían aparecido en un caja de seguridad que Finnick Odair guardaba en el banco.

Se suponía que Finnick había matado a las once adolescentes. Gale Hawthorne también estaba muerto. El forense certificó que se había golpeado la cabeza contra las rocas cuando se lanzó del acantilado, muriendo instantáneamente antes de caer al agua. Katniss, en cambio, había tenido la inmensa suerte de sobrevivir.

—¿Peeta? —abrió de repente los ojos, como si hubiera percibido su presencia.

Peeta intentó sonreír. Cuando se acercó a la cama, experimentó la misma sensación de fracaso que lo había asaltado cuando su mujer, Delly, falleció de cáncer.

Fracaso e impotencia. Un dolor lacerante, insoportable. Y eso que desde entonces, se había jurado no volver a amar a nadie.

—Lo siento —murmuró, tomándole una mano. La tenía sorprendentemente caliente. No sabía qué decir. Le había fallado a esa mujer. Había fracasado él mismo. Peor aún: Sus sentimientos por ella lo estaban matando—. Si no hubiera dejado a Madge y a ti solas…

—No. Tú tenías que ayudar a Thom. Yo fui la que me equivoqué, al marcharme como lo hice. Gracias a Dios, Madge se encuentra bien.

Gale sólo había golpeado ligeramente a Madge para luego esconderla debajo de unos pinos. No tenía más que un pequeño moretón y algunos arañazos.

—Sé a qué has venido —pronunció Katniss, mirándolo a los ojos—. A despedirte.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Katniss le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Duele tanto querer a alguien… Lo comprendo. Y comprendo por qué no puedes volver a permitírtelo.

Así que sabía lo de Delly…

—Supongo que te habrás enterado… —continuó ella—. De que Thom y Rue han decidido matricularse en la universidad. Van a estudiar en la de Kalispell, para que Rue pueda seguir trabajando en la panadería a media jornada. Están muy enamorados.

—Sí —le soltó la mano, retrocediendo un paso—. Será mejor que me vaya…

Eran tantas las cosas que no iba a decirle… Que no podía decirle… Era mejor así. Lo que no aliviaba en nada el dolor de la partida. Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya se disponía a salir cuando incapaz de evitarlo, se volvió para mirarla.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Todo lo que habían sentido aquella primera noche, cuando hicieron el amor, reverberó como un relámpago, consumiéndolo. Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Peeta sólo hizo una parada cuando salía del pueblo.

—Sabía que vendrías hoy —lo saludó Cato Pierce, invitándolo a pasar—. ¿Tienes tiempo para tomar una copa? ¿O sólo quieres recibir tu paga y marcharte? -sonrió al ver su expresión de sorpresa—. El verano está a punto de acabar. Tu trabajo ha terminado. Ya nada te retiene aquí, ¿no? Ni siquiera Katniss Everdeen, según parece.

Peeta sacó de un bolsillo las dos monedas de oro que restaban del lote y se las entregó.

—Con esto hacen doce, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo que con esto concluye nuestro negocio —asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. Y ahora vamos a tomar esa copa…

Se acercó a la barra que había en una esquina del enorme salón, y sirvió dos vasos de whisky.

Peeta lo observaba atentamente.

—Sé por qué me contrataste —le dijo mientras aceptaba la copa—. Ya habías recuperado tus diez monedas, y pudiste haber conseguido las dos con tanta facilidad como yo. Probablemente con mucha más. Pero tú no querías a Marvel, ni a Thom. Tú querías a ese cuarto hombre. La sombra que aparecía en la cinta, y que según me dijiste, te pasó desapercibida.

Cato le tendió su copa para que se la sostuviera, antes de acercarse a un antiguo y lujoso escritorio. Abrió un cajón, sacó un cheque firmado y se lo entregó. Peeta miró la cantidad. Era más del triple de su factura habitual.

—Sé que tú los mataste. A Finnick, a Annie y a Gale. No puedo demostrarlo, pero sé que fuiste tú.

Cato alzó su copa a modo de brindis, tomando un sorbo.

—Los mató su propia avaricia.

Peeta dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, sin tocarlo. Tranquilamente rasgó el cheque en pedazos, que cayeron al suelo de madera encerada. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó de la casa.

Subió a su camioneta dispuesto a alejarse del Lago Flathead y de Katniss, diciéndose que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor al marcharse. Pero no había llegado muy lejos cuando tomó conciencia de su error. Aminoró la velocidad. Una fuerza increíblemente poderosa, que jamás antes había experimentado, parecía tirar de él en sentido contrario.

Maldijo entre dientes. Tenía que volver.

Sonó su teléfono móvil. Pulsó el botón de llamada, pensando que podría tratarse de Katniss. Pero no era ella. Era un amigo al que había recurrido para que lo asesorara respecto a las monedas de Pierce. Simple curiosidad por saber cuánto habían valido las vidas de Finnick, Annie y Gale.

—Por los datos que me diste de esas piezas… —le dijo su amigo—. Cada una vale unos doscientos dólares.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, frenando y aparcando en el arcén—. Bueno, debí habértelo advertido, pero forman parte de una serie de doce.

—No hay ninguna diferencia. Es igual. No son de 1933 ni de ningún año en especial.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No me habrías llamado si no supieras que soy un experto. Además, tengo el catálogo delante de mis ojos.

Peeta le dio las gracias y colgó. Pierce le había mentido. Sabía que no debería sentirse tan sorprendido. Las monedas no eran ninguna rareza. Pero entonces… ¿De qué diablos se trataba todo aquel asunto? ¿De simple venganza?

Recordó entonces lo que Thom le había dicho acerca de que había habido algo más en la caja metálica que contenía las monedas. Si realmente había habido algo más, Finnick debía de tenerlo. De pronto, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. ¡No, Dios…! Tenía que estar equivocado…

Madge entró poco después de que Peeta abandonara la habitación de Katniss.

—He oído que van a soltarte… Supongo que necesitarás que alguien te lleve a casa.

—Se ha ido —le confesó, y empezó a sollozar.

Por fin era capaz de llorar.

—¡Oh, cariño! —exclamó su amiga, abrazándola con ternura.

La enfermera entró en aquel instante, y le pidió a Madge que saliera para que Katniss pudiera descansar. Las pastillas para dormir le provocaban pesadillas. O más bien, las pesadillas procedían de los terribles días que había vivido…

Se despertó sobresaltada un par de horas después, y al principio pensó que Peeta estaba allí, con ella en la habitación. Pero no. Se había ido. Había salido de su vida. Dejándola vacía por dentro y más sola de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

El médico le dio el alta, y Madge la llevó a la panadería. Rue y Thom estaban allí, junto con el padre de Katniss, Effie y un montón de buenos amigos suyos. Todos reunidos para darle la bienvenida.

Aunque el hecho de verlos la animó mucho, seguía sintiéndose vacía por dentro, como si una parte de su ser se hubiera marchado con Peeta para siempre.

Effie había preparado una tarta. Mientras la cortaba, Rue se encargó de servir el café.

Effie era una mujer menuda, de cabello gris, vivaces ojos azules y carácter alegre. Perfecta para su padre.

El teléfono sonaba cada pocos minutos. La gente llamaba constantemente para preguntar cómo estaba y felicitarla. Otras llamadas eran de periodistas de distintos diarios. Katniss contempló, entre admirada y conmovida, la cantidad de ramos de flores que le habían enviado con sus correspondientes tarjetas. Muchas de ellas eran de clientes regulares de la panadería.

—Éste lleva una nota solicitando que leas la tarjeta antes de las ocho y media — le dijo Effie, mirando su reloj—. No te queda mucho tiempo…

¿Ocho y media? Katniss separó la tarjeta del gran ramo de rosas rojas, esperanzada.

Tras abrir el sobre, leyó:

_«No puedo dejarte. Ven esta noche a buscarme a la cabaña a las ocho y cuarto, a no ser que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para no enredarte con un tipo como yo. Peeta»_

Katniss comenzó a llorar.

—¿Malas noticias? —inquirió Effie, preocupada.

—No —la abrazó, emocionada—. Al contrario. Son maravillosas.

Rue se acercó para leer la tarjeta por encima de su hombro.

—Qué romántico… Será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres llegar tarde. Llévate mi coche.

Peeta pisó a fondo el acelerador. Aquello no había tenido nada que ver con las monedas. Ni con la venganza.

—¡No! —pronunció en voz alta.

Desde el principio, había tenido la impresión de que algo no encajaba en aquel asunto. De alguna manera, siempre lo había sabido.

Cato tenía sus monedas. Thom le comentó que creía que había algo más en la caja. Pero fuera lo que fuera, debía de haber ido a parar a manos de Finnick. El informe del _sheriff_, con la declaración de Katniss: _«Gale me dijo que alguien lo estaba_ _persiguiendo, deseoso de matarlo. Tenía tanto miedo…»_

Pero Katniss no había visto a nadie más, y la policía concluyó que Gale la había engañado para conseguir llevarla al mismo lugar donde había matado a Annie

Cresta. Peeta sabía ahora que no había sido así. En absoluto. En realidad, Gale había intentado salvar a Katniss arrojándola al lago.

Gale no se había caído, ni se había lanzado al agua por propia voluntad. Probablemente Cato lo había golpeado con algo. Si Peeta no hubiera llegado a tiempo de salvarla, si no hubiera descubierto las huellas de frenazos en la carretera, y luego la furgoneta con la rueda pinchada, para luego seguir el rastro del coche de Gale…

Mientras conducía, marcó en su móvil el número del hospital. Ya le habían dado el alta a Katniss. Luego llamó a su casa. Ninguna respuesta. En información, consiguió el teléfono de su padre. Tampoco allí recibió ninguna respuesta. Repitió la operación con el número de Rue. Finalmente, alguien lo descolgó. Se oía una música rock de fondo.

—¿Rue?

—Hola —pronunció entre carcajadas, distraída.

Peeta imaginó que Thom debía de estar con ella.

—¿Sabes dónde está Katniss?

—Eres Peeta, ¿no? ¿No ha ido a buscarte?

—¿Buscarme?

—Sí, leyó la nota que le enviaste con las flores.

—¿Adónde se suponía que tenía que ir a buscarme?

—A la cabaña del lago de los Odair.

Colgó. No estaba muy lejos de la cabaña. Podría llegar antes que los agentes del departamento del _sheriff_. Y al contrario que estos, Peeta sabía perfectamente lo que les estaba esperando allí.

Cuando entró en la cabaña a oscuras poco antes de las ocho y cuarto, Katniss percibió la presencia de alguien… Al igual que la primera vez. Sólo que ahora era distinto. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Peeta? —lo llamó, nerviosa.

Escuchó un ruido de pasos en el suelo embaldosado. Estaba cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para poder tocarla. Se estremeció de deseo… Y también de temor. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

Se había puesto tan contenta de que Peeta hubiera decidido regresar, y tan entusiasmada de que volvieran a hacer el amor en aquella cabaña… Retrocedió un paso, chocando contra la puerta que ella misma había cerrado a sus espaldas.

—¿Peeta? Enciende la luz. Me estás asustando.

Una luz se encendió entonces en una esquina del salón, cegándola por unos instantes.

—Tú no eres Peeta —pronunció, parpadeando.

Podía sentir el picaporte de la puerta en su espalda. La sangre le atronaba en los oídos.

El hombre que tenía delante no era un vagabundo que hubiera entrado a guarecerse en la cabaña. Llevaba un polo blanco, vaqueros grises y unos náuticos.

Estaba repantigado en un sillón, con una copa de vino al alcance de la mano, sobre una mesa baja.

—Perdona si te he asustado. Soy un amigo de Brutus. Voy a pasar la noche aquí, cuidando este lugar. Ahora mismo estaba disfrutando de la vista nocturna del lago. Por eso tenía las luces apagadas —explicó como adelantándose a su pregunta, sonriendo—. Evidentemente, te ha decepcionado descubrir que yo no soy ese Peeta que estabas buscando. Lo lamento.

Era ella quien lo lamentaba. Y quien se sentía confundida. ¿Dónde estaba Peeta?

El hombre se levantó del sillón.

—Creo que no nos conocemos —le tendió la mano—. Soy Cato Pierce. Y tú, lo sé perfectamente, eres Katniss Everdeen —su sonrisa se amplió al ver su expresión de sorpresa—. Sé miles de cosas sobre ti gracias a Brutus. Es un gran admirador tuyo.

Katniss intentó relajarse, pero se sentía terriblemente tensa cuando le estrechó la mano. Debía de tratarse de un efecto de la decepción que se había llevado. De su sorpresa al encontrarse con otro hombre que no era Peeta en la cabaña. Y en la oscuridad.

Al contacto de su mano, experimentó un sobresalto de… Miedo. Lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que no lo había visto antes, pero algo en aquellos ojos le resultaba familiar.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya…

—¿Tan pronto? —se lo impidió, reteniéndole la mano—. ¿Y si tu… Peeta aparece? ¿Por qué no te tomas una copa de vino conmigo mientras esperamos a que venga?

—No, gracias. Quizás me esté esperando fuera.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Katniss.

Sintió un escalofrío ante aquel súbito cambio de tono. Había escuchado antes esa voz. En aquel instante la estaba agarrando de la muñeca… Al igual que lo había hecho catorce años atrás, aquella noche en la carretera del lago. La noche que estuvo haciendo auto-stop.

—¡No!

Se liberó bruscamente, volviéndose para abrir la puerta.

Pero él estaba justo detrás de ella y la cerró de golpe, apoyando las palmas de las manos. Permaneció en esa posición, acorralándola con su cuerpo.

—¿Te gustan las rosas? —susurró.

Katniss no podía moverse, ni respirar.

—¿Sabes? Ya me había olvidado de ti. Habían pasado tantos años… Tú fuiste la única que se me escapó. Aquel verano estuve muy ocupado. Tuve que marcharme después de aquello, deshacerme de aquel coche. Me encantaba aquel coche.

Aquel descubrimiento la llenó de pánico. No había sido Finnick quien asesinó a aquellas jóvenes. Le flaqueaban las piernas. Estaban solos, no había nadie cerca. Nadie que pudiera oír sus gritos. Cato Pierce había matado a todas aquellas chicas. Ella había sido la única afortunada que había escapado. Pero ahora volvía a estar en sus manos.

—No supe quién me había robado hasta que Enobaria me habló del anillo de compromiso que Finnick acababa de regalarte. Ella sabía que a mí siempre me habían interesado las joyas, y que de alguna forma, era un experto… ¡Una experiencia que había alcanzado desvalijando los cuerpos de aquellas chicas! -soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre en las venas—. Enobaria quería saber cuánto valía. Probablemente se estaba preguntando dónde habría conseguido su hijo el dinero necesario para comprar un anillo así. Estuve a punto de reírme en su cara —continuaba presionándola con su cuerpo contra la puerta, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo—. Le pregunté por los otros regalos que te había hecho su queridísimo hijo. Y me habló de cierta pulsera de plata. El muy miserable te estaba regalando las joyas que habían pertenecido a mis niñas, las joyas que había retirado de sus cuerpos después de… De disfrutar de su juventud, de su inocencia, de los últimos instantes de su vida… —Katniss se estremeció—. ¿Qué más te regaló Finnick de mi patrimonio? —al ver que negaba con la cabeza, insistió—: No mientas.

Empezó a registrarle la ropa. Lo siguiente que sintió Katniss fue un trapo húmedo en la boca y en la nariz, con un olor penetrante, nauseabundo. Forcejeó. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

La despertó una luz cegadora. El dolor de la cabeza le confirmó que no estaba muerta. Eso y el balanceo del barco. Y el sonido de su respiración, muy cerca de su rostro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la luz se acercaba y sentía de nuevo sus manos en su cuerpo. No volvió a abrirlos hasta que la levantó en brazos para sacarla del barco. Llevaba una linterna.

Cuando descubrió a dónde la había llevado, se quedó helada. La antigua mansión de la isla se recortaba contra el cielo de la noche. De repente le faltó el aire.

Se estaba ahogando de pánico. Iba a desmayarse otra vez.

Él se detuvo, la sostuvo con una sola mano y le quitó el esparadrapo de la boca con la otra. Katniss empezó a sollozar de puro terror, medio asfixiada. Subió con ella en brazos unos escalones, que crujieron bajo su peso. Lo primero que sintió fue el olor a podredumbre. Luego escuchó el gemido del viento, colándose por los recovecos de la mansión vacía.

Desde el primer momento que la vio, había temido que la llevara a aquella casa. Tantos años de escuchar la terrible historia de Lyme Snow… Su belleza, su trágica vida… Y peor aún: Su trágico final. Y los rumores que corrían acerca de que todavía había gente que oía sus gritos en la noche… La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando tomó conciencia de que aquellos gritos no habían sido imaginados, sino reales. Los de todas las desdichadas jóvenes que habían sufrido muerte y tortura.

La bajó al suelo en el balcón del cuarto piso, justo en el borde. Seguía agarrándola del cuello, clavándole los dedos en la carne. No había barandilla. El viento le azotaba el rostro.

Simplemente con soltarla, caería al vacío. Y esa vez en el fondo no había agua, sino rocas. No como cuando Gale la dejó caer al lago. ¡Oh, Dios, Gale…! Ahora lo comprendía todo. Pierce había acabado por darle caza. Precisamente el pobre Gale había intentado salvarle la vida.

El viento hacía ondear su melena, robándole el aliento. Se esforzó por no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Por pensar. Resultaba evidente que Pierce había estado allí muchas veces. Aquel simple hecho la aterrorizaba. ¿Cuántas otras mujeres habían pisado aquel balcón, conscientes de que iban a morir? Katniss podía sentir su miedo, como podía sentir el mal que impregnaba aquellos muros. Aquellas mujeres habían gritado para salvar su vida. Al igual que ella gritaría también para salvar la suya.

Peeta llegó a la cabaña. No vio ningún coche. Pierce debía de haber llegado en lancha.

Corrió ladera abajo hacia la cabaña. Al ver el embarcadero vacío, supo que era demasiado tarde. La cabaña también lo estaba. Sólo quedaba el bolso de Katniss en el suelo.

Lo recogió. ¿Por qué lo habría dejado allí Cato? ¿Por la misma razón por la que había enviado las rosas y la nota? ¿Para hacer pensar a todo el mundo que Katniss había ido a la cabaña para encontrarse allí con Peeta? Cuando Katniss desapareciera, el _sheriff _iría en busca de Peeta… No de Cato.

Corrió al embarcadero. Pierce y él habían robado unos cuantos coches en su adolescencia. Hacer un puente en el encendido de una lancha sería todavía más fácil.

Saltó a la más rápida que tenían los Odair. Segundos después ponía rumbo a la isla.

Recordó que muchos años atrás, una noche en que estaba borracho y con las defensas bajas, Pierce le había dicho algo acerca de su madre. A la mañana siguiente, le juró que era mentira. Pero a pesar de ello, Peeta llegó a percibir un fondo de verdad en sus palabras.

—Katherine no es mi madre verdadera. Mi madre biológica se suicidó joven — le había confesado Pierce—. Muy joven. Mi padre cree que yo no la recuerdo, pero se equivoca. Solía salir al balcón más alto, con ella. Me acuerdo que a mí me preocupaba que un día pudiera querer saltar. Desde allí, no habría caído al agua, sino a las rocas.

—¿Y saltó? —le había preguntado Peeta.

—No. Se ahorcó.

Cato Pierce aspiró profundamente, con la mirada fija en el lago, antes de hablar. Katniss tuvo la sensación de que iba a dar comienzo a una especie de ritual.

—Era tan hermosa… —comentó—. Solía salir a este mismo balcón y contemplar el lago durante horas. Yo me quedaba aquí, con ella. Tenía el pelo largo, rubio, y olía a verano, a fresas frescas. Tenía las muñecas muy finas y llevaba una pulsera que mi abuelo le había regalado. Una preciosa pulsera de plata.

A Katniss se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lyme Snow. Estaba hablando de Lyme Snow. Cato Pierce había sido el niño, su hijo. La criatura que todo el mundo creía que había muerto ahogado, o de hambre en la isla.

—Ella me quería. Era tan dulce e inocente… Era algo que podías ver en sus ojos, como si la vida acabara de empezar para ella y nada pudiera hacerle el menor daño.

Miró a Katniss. El ritual parecía estar a punto de terminar. La adrenalina comenzó circular a toda velocidad por sus venas. Se preguntó si las otras mujeres habrían luchado, se habrían resistido… ¿Habrían intentado convencerlo de que les perdonara la vida? ¿Habrían depositado sus esperanzas en aquella última posibilidad?

—Él me encontró —añadió Pierce—. Mi padre. Finalmente se atrevió a venir a esta isla para salvarla, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde. Se casó con Katherine. Y a mí me llevó con ella, escenificando una enorme farsa. Katherine hacía todo lo que mi padre le decía. Ella fingía que yo era su hijo, suyo y de mi padre. Simplemente simulaban que mi verdadera madre nunca había existido, que mi padre nunca había tenido ninguna aventura anterior… —se interrumpió de pronto. Aquel silencio resultaba todavía más estremecedor—. Pero compró la isla y todas las propiedades de los Snow.

Katniss lo miraba asombrada y aterrada a la vez. Pierce continuó entonces con su relato, abstraído en sus recuerdos.

—Yo la recuerdo, la recuerdo bien… Era tan hermosa, y tan joven. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Ella será siempre joven. Y mi padre es ahora un viejo arrugado, decrépito… Al que de repente le han entrado remordimientos de conciencia. Por eso vendió la isla, ¿sabes? El muy canalla sabía lo que yo había estado haciendo durante todos estos años, pero no tenía las agallas para intentar detenerme… —soltó una amarga carcajada—. Él sabía que si alguien intentada desarrollar esta isla, construir en ella, terminarían por encontrar los cadáveres. Esa era su esperanza —sacudió la cabeza, agitando el haz de luz de su linterna—. El muy estúpido… Ahora se está muriendo, pero mi madre será eternamente joven. Como tú, Katniss.

Empezó a quitarle la cinta adhesiva de los tobillos. Katniss lo observó hacer, mientras calculaba las posibilidades que tendría de resistirse cuando le liberara las manos. No eran muchas. Pierce era un hombre fuerte, mucho más que ella. Dudaba que consiguiera huir. Al menos por mucho tiempo.

—Por supuesto, querrás gritar cuando llegue el momento —le dijo él—. Todas lo hacen.

De repente Katniss creyó escuchar el motor de una lancha, pero no podía ver ninguna luz. Era como si se estuviera acercando, rápidamente. Pero eso a Pierce no parecía preocuparlo. La hizo volverse, y fue entonces cuando Katniss vio la horca que colgaba de las vigas del techo.

Pierce sonrió al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

—Permíteme que te explique antes algunas cosas sobre la muerte por asfixia.

El sonido del motor se acercaba. Aun así, Cato Pierce parecía no oírlo. O quizás lo oía y no le importaba, porque nadie se acercaba jamás a aquella isla, sobre todo de noche. La arrastró justo debajo de la horca, cegándola de nuevo con su linterna. Katniss intentó forcejear… Tal y como él había esperado. Escuchó un horrible sonido, y tardó en darse cuenta de que era su risa. Echando hacia la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras le echaba el lazo al cuello.

La soga era áspera, y le raspaba la piel. La tensó en torno a su garganta y luego retrocedió un paso para contemplarla, como si la estuviera haciendo posar para una pintura. O una fotografía.

Cuando se acercó de nuevo a ella, sacó de un bolsillo la pulsera con el diminuto corazón de plata. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que reconocía el nombre grabado en ella: _Katniss._

—Es tuyo —se lo puso delicadamente en la muñeca—. Vuelve con la mujer que debería haberlo llevado durante todos estos años. Catorce, ¿verdad? —añadió, con los ojos brillantes.

Descubrió desesperada, que ya no podía oír el sonido del motor. La lancha debía de haber pasado de largo. Había estado rezando para que alguien pudiera ver la luz de la linterna de Pierce, y se acercara a investigar. Pero… ¿Qué clase de loco habría desembarcado en la isla a aquellas horas de la noche?

—¡Oh, pareces tan triste…! —exclamó Pierce, alzándole la barbilla—. Piensa que nunca envejecerás. Que siempre tendrás la edad que ahora tienes. Joven. Aunque no tanto como hace catorce años… —chasqueó los labios con expresión recriminatoria—. Es culpa tuya. Tenías que haberte subido a mi coche.

Katniss intentó encontrar la voz. Si pudiera hacer que siguiera hablando, podría ganar un tiempo precioso.

—Tú mataste a Finnick, ¿verdad? Y a Annie, y a Gale y a todas esas chicas… ¿Por qué?

Pierce sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente decepcionado, antes de acercarse a donde había atado el otro extremo de la soga. Katniss intentó correr. Quitarse el lazo del cuello. Escaparse.

Pierce rio de nuevo, como si disfrutara viendo sus esfuerzos. Tiró de la soga. El lazo se tensó, y luego se aflojó otra vez.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres gritar?

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Peeta, evocando la noche en la cabaña. Se aferró a aquel recuerdo mientras Pierce tiraba y tiraba de la cuerda, levantándola del suelo. Pensó que Peeta estaba equivocado. Su relación habría podido ser perfecta.

La cuerda le laceraba el cuello, provocándole un dolor insoportable. No podía respirar. Ahogó un grito, decidida a no darle a Pierce esa satisfacción, consciente de que gritar no había salvado a ninguna de sus otras víctimas, y que tampoco a ella iba a salvarla.

Empezó a ver una oscuridad diferente. Estrellas que brillaban detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Entonces lo oyó. El sonido de unos pasos resonando en los viejos escalones de su madera. Abrió los ojos.

Pierce se había vuelto al escuchar el sonido, enfocando con la linterna el rellano de la escalera. Katniss creyó que le estaba traicionando su imaginación cuando vio a Peeta irrumpir en la sala, con una pistola en la mano y una linterna en la otra. Intentó llamarlo, pero el nudo le apretaba demasiado la garganta. Se iba a desmayar. Tenía que evitarlo. _«¡No te rindas ahora! ¡No te rindas!»_, gritó para sus adentros.

Al principio, lo único que vio Peeta fue la luz, deslumbrándolo. Se lanzó a un lado, en previsión de un tiroteo, y barrió la habitación con la linterna. Fue entonces cuando vio a Katniss suspendida en el aire, colgando de la soga. ¡Dios! ¡Había llegado demasiado tarde!

—¡Bájala! —le ordenó, enfocándolo—. ¡Bájala ahora mismo!

Corrió hacia Katniss y le sujetó las piernas, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su pistola.

Pero Pierce ya se había apartado del extremo atado de la cuerda, y simplemente estaba esperando la reacción de Peeta.

—¡Desata la cuerda! —le gritó—. ¡O te juro que te mato!

Pudo sentir que Katniss se movía ligeramente. ¡Estaba viva!

—¿Quieres salvar la mediocre vida de esta mujer? —le preguntó Pierce, enfocando con su linterna el rostro de Katniss—. ¿Por qué? ¿Puedes imaginarte a ti mismo amasando panecillos de canela? Ella no significa nada para ti. Retírate, Peeta. Es lo que sabes hacer mejor. Además, es demasiado tarde.

Peeta le disparó la primera bala en un muslo. Pierce soltó un grito de dolor, clavando una rodilla en tierra.

—¡Desata la cuerda ahora mismo! ¡Ya!

Su segundo disparo sólo le rozó el otro muslo. Pierce se acercó a la soga, cojeando, y se apresuró a desatarla.

Peeta bajó a Katniss al suelo, y sin dejar de apuntar a Pierce, aflojó el nudo del lazo y se lo retiró del cuello. Vio que se esforzaba por hablar, jadeando.

—Sssh, te pondrás bien. No hables. Sólo respira.

Acercándose a Peeta, le susurró:

—Tiene un arma.

La linterna no se había movido del lugar donde Pierce se había dejado caer, después de desatar la soga. La luz le estaba apuntando con sospechosa fijeza. ¡No estaba! ¡Pierce se había ido, dejando allí su linterna!

De rodillas, abrazando a Katniss, barrió la habitación con su linterna. Pierce no podía haberse escapado, herido como estaba. Si hubiera echado a correr, lo habría oído.

Pero Pierce no había huido. Se había arrastrado sigilosamente como un gato, con un sólo propósito: Destruir a su enemigo. Y él era su enemigo, pensó Peeta en el preciso instante en que sintió el frío contacto de un cañón de revólver en la nuca.

De un golpe le hizo soltar la linterna, que cayó al suelo iluminándolos a los tres. Luego le arrebató el arma y la arrojó a la oscuridad. Peeta memorizó el lugar exacto al que la había lanzado, por si se le presentaba alguna posibilidad de recuperarla.

Katniss yacía para entonces en el suelo, con una mano en la garganta, aterrada. No por ella misma, sino por él.

—¿Por qué tuviste que volver? —le espetó Pierce a Peeta, todavía apuntándole al cuello—. ¿Por qué no dejaste las cosas como estaban? Habría sido un final perfecto. Todo habría quedado olvidado.

—Te estás engañando a ti mismo —replicó Peeta, sorprendido de la tranquilidad de su propio tono—. No habrías podido dejar de matar. Eres incapaz de ello. Además, la policía ya sabe lo de los cadáveres que enterraste en la isla. Vendrán por ti.

—Buen intento, viejo amigo… —se echó a reír—. Pero la policía piensa que fue

Finnick quien mató a esas chicas. ¡Qué deliciosa ironía! Finnick me robó las monedas, sin ser consciente del resto de cosas que guardaba yo en aquella caja. La joyería de todas mis niñas. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había robado. Y ahora todo el mundo cree que fue él quien cometió aquellos horribles asesinatos. Es perfecto.

—No tanto. Finnick y Gale están muertos. Y no podrás culpar a ninguno de los dos de nuestra muerte.

—No te creas… —repuso Pierce, despreocupado—. Puedo hacer que parezca que te marchaste con ella. Asegurarme de que alguien use sus tarjetas de crédito. Puedo hacer que los polis persigan vuestra pista durante años, hasta que se cansen.

Peeta bajó entonces la mirada a Katniss, y vio que señalaba discretamente algo con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que mientras hablaban, se había dedicado a rodear los tobillos de Pierce con el lazo, dejándolo suelto. Y tenía el otro extremo en la mano, dispuesta a tirar de él.

Bastó un gesto casi imperceptible de Peeta, asintiendo. Katniss tiró rápidamente de la cuerda. Al mismo tiempo Peeta golpeó a Pierce en el brazo, obligándolo a soltar el arma, que se disparó en aquel preciso momento. Una bala rebotó contra la pared.

Cato cayó hacia atrás. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Peeta se lanzó a recuperar su revólver. Recogiéndolo rápidamente del suelo, se lo puso en la cabeza.

—No vas a matarme —pronunció Pierce, sonriendo—. No es propio de ti. Y lo peor de todo es que sabes que contrataré al mejor abogado que pueda conseguir. Me libraré de la cárcel. Quizás tenga que pasar una corta temporada en una selecta clínica psiquiátrica. Luego, cuando esté curado… —su sonrisa se amplió—. Volveré a las andadas.

Peeta podía escuchar ya el motor de la lancha guardacostas.

—Sí, lo sé —y apretó el gatillo.

Luego se reunió con Katniss.

Con las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, lo abrazó.

—Sabía que volverías… —pronunció en un susurro apenas audible.

Con la mirada clavada en las luces del guardacostas, que se acercaba por momentos, la estrechó tiernamente en sus brazos.

**Y aquí el final de esta historia! ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Les gustó? Déjenme sus comentarios!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y dejaron a sus reviews.**

**El siguiente capítulo es el epílogo y nos leeremos pronto en futuras adaptaciones. Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Juliper22: Tienes una mente compleja, pero debo felicitarte porque diste en el clavo! Básicamente resolviste el misterio. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, fuiste mi primer review y cada capítulo esperaba tus comentarios con tus teorías. Gracias y nos leemos pronto!**

**Elenear28: Aquí el final de la historia! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tus reviews, me daba mucho gusto leerlos! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Everllark13: Pues ya descubriste lo que pasó con Gale y con Madge. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Epílogo

_EPÍLOGO_

_Katniss_ estaba sentada en la terraza de la casa de su padre, contemplando un velero surcar las azules aguas del lago. Podía aspirar el aroma de los cerezos en flor y oír a su padre y a Effie en la cocina, hablando de su inminente boda.

Se sonrió al pensar en lo muy feliz que era su padre. Una felicidad que era reflejo de la suya propia, olvidada ya aquella horrible noche en la mansión Snow.

A veces seguía teniendo alguna pesadilla, pero Peeta siempre aparecía a su lado, abrazándola. Nunca se había sentido tan segura. Ni tan dichosa.

Peeta había comprado la Isla Inspiración. Y había reducido a cenizas la antigua mansión. Los restos de las jóvenes asesinadas habían sido exhumados y enviados a sus respectivos hogares, para recibir digna sepultura. Y Cato Pierce estaba muerto. Ya no volvería a hacer daño a nadie.

Se volvió sonriente, al oír los pasos de Peeta en la terraza. Llevaba una mano escondida detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió, riendo.

—Para ti.

Le ofreció un delicioso ramo de flores silvestres.

A Katniss se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tomando las flores, lo acercó hacia sí. Peeta había estado equivocado. Cuando volvieron a hacer el amor, fue todavía más maravilloso que la primera vez. De hecho, cada vez que lo hacían, era más maravilloso que la anterior.

Celebraron una boda por todo lo alto en Bigfork, frente al lago. En la misma iglesia en la que el padre de Katniss y Effie se casarían a la semana siguiente. Peeta había trasladado allí la oficina de Whitefish, a una casa que había comprado justo delante de la panadería de Katniss.

Rue y Thom se habían establecido en el antiguo apartamento del edificio de la panadería. Ambos trabajaban allí a media jornada mientras cursaban estudios universitarios en Kalispell.

—Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado Thom —le había comentado Peeta a Katniss, durante el banquete nupcial en presencia de su sobrino.

Thom tampoco podía dar crédito al cambio experimentado por su tío.

—Y él también. Después de todo, también es humano… —había replicado el joven, dirigiéndose a la novia.

Y Peeta se había echado a reír, abrazándolos a los dos.

Habían adquirido una casa en el lago. Desde allí, Katniss no podía ver Isla Inspiración. Peeta le comentó que quizás algún día pudieran levantar un campamento infantil. La isla necesitaba risas, alegría.

Brutus y Enobaria Odair vendieron su mansión y se trasladaron a otro lugar.

Katniss vio a Brutus antes de que se marcharan. Era como si hubiera envejecido diez años. Una vez más se disculpó con ella.

—Ojalá pudiera hace retroceder el tiempo —le había comentado con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hay algo de lo que aún no hemos hablado —le dijo Peeta en aquel instante, mirándola muy serio.

Katniss le sonrió. Habían hablado durante días enteros de todo lo que había sucedido. Habían hablado de su primera esposa, Delly. De su muerte. Del temor de Peeta a volver a amar. Y él le había confesado que se había enamorado de ella desde aquella primera noche en la cabaña.

—¿De qué no hemos hablado?

—De niños.

—¿Niños? —al principio pensó que se refería a sus planes para la isla—. ¿Niños? —repitió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Había tenido tanto miedo de que Peeta no quisiera tener hijos… Ya había dado un paso enorme al entregarse por completo a ella, sabiendo que podía perderla, al igual que había perdido a Delly.

—Sí, Katniss. Quiero verte meciendo un bebé en tus brazos. Este amor nuestro es tan fuerte, tan poderoso…

Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Sabía que la vida podía cambiar irremediablemente en un instante. A veces, la único que se necesitaba era un beso. Su vida había cambiado aquella noche en la cabaña, cuando besó a Katniss Everdeen.

No podía explicarlo. Pero ella tenía razón. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos esa noche había sido mucho más que sexo. A veces dos personas conectaban de tal manera que de pronto, quedaban vinculados para siempre.

Katniss le acunó el rostro entre las manos, besándolo en los labios.

—Di las palabras.

—Te amo —le resultaba tan fácil pronunciarlas… La alzó en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas, eufórico—. ¡Te amo! ¡Y quiero tener un hijo contigo!

Rieron a carcajadas. El universo parecía girar a su alrededor, compartiendo su felicidad. Cuando la bajó de nuevo al suelo, Haymitch y Effie estaban saliendo a la terraza.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —inquirió su padre.

—¡Hemos decidido tener un bebé! —anunció Katniss.

—Bebés, en plural —exclamó Peeta—. Muchos.

Sí, la vida podía cambiar en un instante. Y la suya había cambiado con un beso.

_Fin_


End file.
